A Year to Remember
by Ange de Socrates
Summary: Remus Lupin stays at Hermione Granger's house for the summer. Friendship is followed by lust, lust is followed by love. Can it withstand Hermione's final year at Hogwarts? UPDATED 9/7/2009
1. Look Who's Coming for Breakfast

**_ A Year to Remember_**

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Not now, not ever. J.K. owns it all (except for my plots and characters, obviously).

**SPOILERS: Harry Potter 1,2,3,4,5**

**PAIRING: RL/HG**

_Chapter One – Look Who's Coming for Breakfast_

* * *

IN A LARGE HOUSE in the suburbs of London, on the second floor, in a bedroom painted white with burgundy trim, on a bed with a squashy feather comforter that was of a matching red, a girl with not-so-bushy hair slowly opened her eyes. She stretched, yawned, and swung her legs over the bed, cursing as she jammed her toe on her huge bookcase, which was filled completely, of course.

"Hermione Granger!" a voice said sternly from outside the door. "Watch your bloody language!"

"Sorry Mum," Hermione grumbled sleepily, rubbing her throbbing toe.

"Hurry up and get ready! Your father and I have some things to go over with you."

"Be right there." Hermione shuffled into her private bathroom and closed the door. She walked up to the mirror and stared at the reflection.

Last week, in a rather spur of the moment decision, Hermione had decided to undergo a slight makeover in the interest of her future career with the Ministry of Magic. If she ever wanted a job as a spokeswitch for the Muggle Affairs department, Hermione reasoned, she would need to look a bit more professional and mature to best represent the Ministry.

She had grudgingly marched to a beauty salon while still second-guessing her logic, where she'd had her hair tamed into waves, gotten a manicure and pedicure, had makeup technicians swarming around her, and was presented with numerous beauty products along with instructions for their use.

Hermione looked grumpily at herself one last time and then sighed. If it would give her an edge in the job search, as various periodicals and self-help books claimed, then she supposed she could spend a few extra minutes getting ready in the morning. To be honest, she didn't care far too much about what she looked like – as long as she had her beloved books, all was well in the world

She slipped off her boxers and baggy sleep shirt before stepping into a hot shower. She let the steamy water run over her body, letting her mind wander back to the defining moment of her Hogwarts career.

* * *

_"HERMIONE! THERE'S an owl for you!"_

_Hermione dashed down the stairs and ran toward the owl that was perched on the kitchen chair as if it held the answers to all of life's questions, and the poor creature raised its wings in a defensive manner. She yanked the strangely early letter away from the owl, patted it on the head a bit roughly, and pulled out a chair to read it. Before the distraught owl could decide whether or not to attack Hermione, her mother tossed it some bread and shooed it away._

_Hermione held the letter in her hands, soaking up the moment. Every year, she was overcome with joy when her Hogwarts letter came._

_"Why?" Ron had asked once._

_"Because I sometimes think that they'll stop letting me come because I'm a Muggleborn," she had replied._

_"That's silly, Hermione!" Harry had exclaimed. "They wouldn't send their best student packing."_

_"I suppose…"_

_Now, Hermione held the thicker than normal letter in her hands, ready to tear it open. She peeled the wax seal off and let the contents fall onto the table. The regular letter of admission came out, but so did another, slightly smaller, letter._

_Hermione scanned the annual letter, pleased, and then opened the other one. She was shocked to have a shiny badge fall onto her lap that read "Head Girl". Stunned, she read the accompanying letter, handed it silently to her mum, and then let out an uncharacteristic hoot of joy._

* * *

"HERMIONE! FINISH up in there!"

Hermione snapped out of her daydream. She blinked a few times, and then got busy. She quickly washed her hair with her new shampoo and conditioner and stepped out of the shower to towel off.

Ten minutes later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom, looking quite refreshed but a bit more made-up than her old self. She glanced at the mirror that hung beside her cherry armoire and snorted. The lip-gloss was fine because it barely tinted her lips. It was the blush that really got to her. _I don't need any of this ridiculous stuff!_ she thought._ I have a natural blush!_ The eye shadow, luckily, was almost non-existent. It matched the color of her skin perfectly, only giving off a faint shimmer.

"Hermione!"

"Two minutes!" Hermione threw open her armoire. "Someone's impatient this morning," she muttered. "And every other moment of the day, I suppose."

She picked out a pair of jeans and a black ribbed tank top that the saleswoman at the mall had assured her were "very hip, very cool." Hermione quickly dressed and dashed down the stairs in black ballet 

flats, which she loved simply because they were the only new shoes she had purchased that didn't have any sort of heel.

"Finally!" her mother scolded, sighing dramatically.

"We thought you'd drowned in the shower!" her father teased, pulling her close for a hug.

"Still alive." Hermione sat down at the kitchen table and pulled a placemat in front of her. Hermione wasn't the only one who had gotten a makeover – earlier in the summer, her mum had completely redone the kitchen in various shades of brown and cream. Quite honestly, the only part of it Hermione liked was the granite counters.

Her mum placed a plate in front of her that was stacked high with various fruits and nutritional foods, a harsh contrast with the bountiful breakfasts served at Hogwarts. Hermione stared at it, deciding not to say anything for fear that her mother would be insulted. Her father gave her a knowing look as he, too, was given a plate full of the offending foods.

"Now, Hermione," her mother began, bustling around the kitchen like a madwoman. "Your father and I are going out of town again this summer."

"Convention?"

"Yes, and don't interrupt."

"Sorry."

"We leave tonight. We would have told you earlier if we had known."

"They just called us this morning," her father added between bites.

"So, do you want to come with us, or do you want to stay at the Weasleys?"

"Can't I stay here?" Hermione asked.

Her mother looked at her as if she was crazy. "And let you burn the house down? I don't think so!"

"Now, now, Lydia, I think Hermione is perfectly capable of staying on her own."

Lydia gave her husband a piercing glare. "Why are you always taking her side, Christian? Why?"

Hermione tried not to laugh as she pushed her granola around her bowl.

"Hermione can stay on her own, Lydia. You know she can, I know she can, she knows she can. Just give her a few rules, and she'll be fine."

Lydia sighed and threw her hands in the air, defeated. "Fine. But you'd better follow the rules, or else," she threatened, wagging a finger in Hermione's direction.

"Don't worry, I will," Hermione said quickly, hoping her mother wouldn't suddenly change her mind.

"Okay. Go get some paper." Lydia only waited a moment before she began counting the rules off on her fingers. "No having parties, no going to parties, only drive when it's necessary, don't swim at night, don't watch TV after ten, go to sleep by eleven, make sure you turn the stove off when you're done, call us every once in a while–"

"We won't have reception in that part of Germany, love," her father pointed out, giving Hermione some time to write down the rules.

"The hotel doesn't have phones?" she asked sternly.

"Oh. Well, I suppose," Christian said sheepishly.

"No drinking, no drinking and driving, feed your owl, eat healthy food, and, finally, no magic!"

"All right, all right!" Hermione breathed, exasperated. "You didn't have this many rules when you went to Italy!"

"That's because you had your cousin with you," Lydia retorted, waving a wooden spoon at her daughter. "Now go. You need to do some grocery shopping before we go."

"I think I'll go to Harrods – we're out of a few delicacies," Hermione said, taking her purse off the counter and fishing out her keys.

"Sure, go ahead. But next time, just go the local store or you'll eat us out of house and home. Now give me a kiss."

Hermione kissed her mother on each cheek and hugged her father before going outside and jumping in her car. She put the key in and listened to her baby start.

"Beautiful," she whispered, running her hand over the leather seats. This gift from her parents was, as yet, the best thing that had come out of her becoming Head Girl. It was a black 1965 Ford Mustang convertible. It had been her dream car ever since she had run out of reading material and perused one of her father's car magazines.

Hermione rolled down the windows and put down the top, feeling the warm summer breeze on her face as she slowly pulled out of the long, winding driveway. As soon as she hit the main road, she pushed down on the gas and let her pony fly.

In twenty minutes or so, Hermione had reached the heart of London. She wound her way through the traffic, grinning as she saw some American tourists staring helplessly at their map. It was the typical bunch: a husband, wife, eight-year-old boy, and five-year-old girl. Hermione laughed out loud as the wife yanked the map away from her husband and thwacked him on the back of his head with it.

After observing the group for a bit more, the traffic began to move, and Hermione was forced to tear her gaze away and continue onward to Harrods.

Upon arrival, Hermione parked her car a few blocks away and walked back to the entrance. She took the elevator up to the groceries and began to pick out her favorite foods.

_I suppose I'll need pasta_, she thought, trying to decide between the fresh ziti and the fettuccine. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a man staring at her from under his hat. She frowned and turned away, subconsciously touching the spot in her purse in which she kept her wand. She hurried along and finished her shopping, and then she headed out to the shoe section.

Hermione wandered over to a table with a display of boots, as she was in dire need of new snow boots for the harsh Hogwarts winter, and picked out a pair. "Sir, can I see these in an eight?"

"Straight away, miss." The short man took the boot and scurried off to the storeroom. Hermione sat down to wait for the clerk to come back, and as she did, she saw the mysterious man watching her from behind a shoe rack.

"Here you are, miss." Hermione jumped as the man returned.

"Thanks," she replied, taking the box from him and trying to slow her heart. He nodded and walked off to help the same American family that Hermione had seen on her way there.

Hermione opened the box and pulled out the boots, keeping an eye on the mysterious man as she tried them on. She walked to a mirror and stuck her foot out, viewing them from all angles before deciding that she liked them. She put them back in the box and went to the sales counter to buy them.

The clerk at the register eyed the boots warily, obviously questioning her sanity.

"What?" Hermione asked impatiently, digging out her wallet.

"Nothing," the clerk replied. "Isn't it July, though?"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. "And?"

"Oh, nothing," the squatty woman repeated. She rang up the boots, and Hermione handed her the money.

Hermione walked out to her car and threw her bags in the trunk. There was no sight of the man with the fedora, but she moved quickly anyway, just in case. She located her wand in her purse, pulled it to the top, got into the car, and drove away.

Only minutes later, Hermione was at her favorite restaurant: Richoux. She parked the car and walked in. The waitress took her to her usual booth by the window and brought her a cup of coffee, a plate of toast, and a newspaper. Hermione smiled and thanked her, and then opened up her paper to read about the latest happenings, hoping to see something concerning magic. She had already become lonely without her friends and professors.

Hermione sighed and took another sip of coffee. The war had certainly taken its toll on her and her friends. Harry had been forced to grow up far too quickly; in fact, everyone had been. Even she felt older 

than her age. There had been so much death on the final day. Wormtail had died, along with many more Death Eaters. However, Lucius Malfoy was alive and well…

Hermione shuddered and crossed an arm over her chest defensively. She refused to think about him anymore – he wasn't worth the time or energy. She turned her mind back to her paper and coffee, scanning the stocks before turning to international news.

The bells on the door jingled, and she heard the waitress seating the newcomer behind her. She ignored the stranger as she continued to read.

"Bit early for snow boots, isn't it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around, her hand fumbling to grasp her wand as inconspicuously.

"Why are you following me?" she snapped, seeing only the back of the fedora-man's head.

"Because I thought you might help me," he replied cheerily, turning around.

Hermione gasped and smiled. "Professor Lupin?"

* * *

A/N: I'm really enjoying going back through this story – aside from the grammatical and continuity errors (which have, hopefully, been corrected), it's not too shabby!

I'm going to continue reading and reposting each chapter one by one, and hopefully I'll have enough energy to whip up a new chapter once I've finished. And hopefully you all will still be interested in reading! I realize I've abandoned you (again), and I do apologize. However, writing has been shifted quite high up on my list of priorities, so I'm back in action and ready for some new chapters – and even a few new stories!

In the works – a sequel to _Teaching Mr. Black_, an uncensored version of _Botched Potion_ on AFF, and a few small fics to be posted either here or on AFF, depending on how raunchy I'm feeling.


	2. Reunited

_**A Year to Remember  
**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all of her characters, whose copyrights can be found in about a billion different places. (Flicks numerous attorneys off the computer into a goalpost formed by my best friend's fingers, briefcases flying open and papers scattering everywhere.) Now, on to the story.

_Chapter Two – Reunited_

* * *

"PROFESSOR LUPIN?"

Hermione gawked at her former professor, who laughed and nodded.

"It's nice to see you, Hermione," he greeted, leaning over the booth to give her a hug.

Hermione smiled with unrestrained joy and gestured for him to sit with her. "Get over here!" she exclaimed. "We need to catch up!"

Remus gathered up his coffee and newspaper and sat down across from Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked incredulously once he had taken his seat.

Remus shrugged. "Well, I really didn't know where else to go. I've heard that there's a lot that I didn't see when I was last in London, so I figured, 'Hey, I'll go to London!' I'd heard you were living right around here, but I never expected to see you."

Hermione observed the older wizard as he spoke. He had definitely changed a lot after the war. His blue eyes were brighter and had lost the dark circles that once plagued him. The wrinkles had seemed to diminish, leaving a much more youthful appearance that was true to his age. Remus had also gotten his hair cut, a decision that Hermione quietly applauded – it was shaggy and a lot shorter with a purposely messy style, though it still had a few silvery strands weaving through the sandy locks.

"Well, you were the last person I expected to see here," Hermione replied, warming her hands on her mug. "And you were the last person I expected to be stalking me." She feigned annoyance, but couldn't stop a laugh.

"I didn't want to frighten you," Remus admitted, flushing slightly. "I mean, if I had just showed up behind you all of a sudden, I figured you would have hexed me."

"Honestly, I nearly hexed you just now," Hermione admitted. "But the hex probably would've been sloppier if you'd just snuck up on me – since I saw you tailing me I had time to prepare."

"Very true. My mistake." Remus grinned. "Next time I'll be sure to jump out at you rather than creep around."

Hermione signaled for the friendly waitress, who bustled over carrying a tray with a pot of coffee.

"More, dear?" she asked, putting her hand on the handle.

"Oh, no thanks. I just wondered if I might have the check."

"Oh, right!" The waitress set the tray down and dug the check out of her pocket. She began to hand it to Hermione, but Remus intercepted it.

"No, I insist," he told her when she began to protest. "And I'll take my check as well, ma'am."

"Yes, sir."

Remus took the two checks and dug out some pounds. He went up to the register to pay, and Hermione sat and watched him from afar.

_He certainly _is_ looking a lot better,_ she thought. _He's gaining a lot of muscle back. That final attack really did a number on him._ Hermione shuddered at the memory. Remus had been one of the few that stood up beside Harry to ultimately defeat Voldemort, and he had been battered by several well-aimed spells from the surviving Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, breaking off her thoughts. "But where are we going?"

"I was hoping you might come shopping with me," he told her, offering his arm. "I honestly have no idea where I'm going. I've been spending most of my time between Paris and Bruges, so London is a bit foreign to me."

"Sounds like fun," she said, taking his arm. They went outside and walked toward Hermione's car.

"Wow," Remus breathed as he caught sight of the vehicle, kneeling to thoroughly examine the body. "Nice pony, Hermione. How in the world did you get this?"

"My parents bought it for me when I got my Head Girl letter," she explained, wondering how a wizard like Remus knew the first thing about classic American automobiles.

"Really? Congratulations!" Remus exclaimed, squeezing Hermione's shoulder proudly. "I knew you would do it!"

"Yes, well, I had to work quite hard to get it," Hermione told him modestly.

"And no one deserves it more than you," Remus said, ignoring Hermione's humble foot-shuffling. "Now let's get going. I've heard terrific things about what's been done with Harrods."

"You were just there!" Hermione laughed as she unlocked the car and dropped unceremoniously into the bucket seat. "Remember? You were stalking me!"

"And since I was stalking you, I had no time to look around," he countered, opening his door and sliding in.

"Of course – how could I forget?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She started up the car and smiled at the hearty sound. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked happily, turning to Remus.

"Yes," he said softly, staring into her eyes. "Yes, it is."

Hermione blinked a few times, feeling the blood suddenly rushing into her cheeks. "Well, let's get started, shall we?" she said, her voice faltering slightly.

Remus also snapped out of his trance, feeling incredibly foolish. "Right. Let's go."

Hermione put the car into gear and drove leisurely through the city, taking in the sights. She never tired of the simple beauty and majesty that lurked in every corner of the city.

Remus, too, was doing a bit of sightseeing. It had been so long since he had been in London. Well, it had only been a year, actually, when he had done some damage control for the Order after a battle accidentally carried into Trafalgar Square. He spent so much of the last five or six years battling Voldemort and his remaining followers that he'd had no time for himself. Remus didn't regret it, naturally, but sometimes still felt an uncontrollable longing for a simple and settled life.

Only minutes later, the two had arrived at Harrods and were walking toward the men's clothing. Hermione immediately began analyzing Remus in an incredibly by-the-book manner: his build, eye color, hair color, and overall style. Then, she grabbed a light blue crew neck sweater and thrust it at him.

"Try this," she commanded, rummaging through slacks. Remus suppressed a laugh and marched to the fitting room. While he was yanking his shirt off of his head, Hermione threw a pair of dark-wash jeans over the door.

"And these!"

This time, Remus couldn't help but chuckle at Hermione's methodical approach to shopping. His laughter suddenly faded when he saw his unclothed chest in the mirror. He frowned and turned to see his back. Both sides were tainted by scars from various hexes, bullets, knives, and an unstoppable animal that took refuge inside his own body.

Remus traced his finger over a rather long, ragged line on his left upper chest. That was where he had taken a slash from a knife that was meant for James. And on his right lower back was the small, ring-shaped scar he had received when he had accidentally been branded on a Scottish farm as a boy while playing amongst the calves.

He snorted bitterly. _You'd think a wizard would be able to get rid of the marks._ Remus turned around once more, and then pulled the blue shirt over his head. _Proof of my heroism,_ he thought sardonically. He took off his ragged pants and pulled on the new jeans. When he looked in the mirror again, Remus smiled. _Much better._

"Are you going to make me wait all day?" Hermione called from outside the door. She heard it open, and Remus walked out a new man.

"A perfect fit," he told her. "How did you know what size I am? Do a little bit of stalking as well?"

"Well," Hermione said, shrugging, "I'm not too bad at guessing." She gave him another look-over, and then walked to the back. "Looks great!"

"It does," Remus agreed, smoothing the shirt down self-consciously. "Anything else?"

"I did happen to find a few more things…"

* * *

ABOUT AN HOUR and a half later, Hermione and Remus were walking out of Harrods with four bags full of clothes for Remus. They loaded them into the trunk, got into the car, and was about to start it when she gasped.

"What is it?" Remus asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"I've totally lost track of the time!" Hermione exclaimed, letting her head fall onto the steering wheel. She jumped back with a yelp when her horn honked and ignored a startled old man who shook his fist at her. "My mum's going to _kill_ me!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll understand. Just tell her you ran into an old friend."

"I doubt she'll listen," Hermione stated glumly. "My mum's always been the strict type."

"Well, if you need any support, you know where to find me," Remus offered, patting her hand.

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Actually, I have no idea where to find you. I don't know where you're staying."

Remus frowned. "Good point. As a matter of fact, _I_ don't know where I'm staying."

Hermione's face brightened, and for a moment her innate aversion to anything irrational or unplanned disappeared. "Stay with me!"

"What?" Remus was sure he misheard.

"I said, stay with me!" Hermione repeated, a sense of apprehension and fear of rejection growing inside her. "It would be great! And I wouldn't be alone in the house for the rest of the summer."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Remus started, rubbing the back of his neck. He had a great deal of control, but if he were left to his devices in a house alone with such a beautiful woman…

"Oh, come on," Hermione pleaded.

"Your mum and dad wouldn't be happy with me…" Remus tried, propriety beginning to fail him.

"They won't know! And honestly, they wouldn't care." Hermione laughed at Remus' incredulous look. "Okay, maybe they would care! But please, stay with me. It's the least I can do for a friend."

Remus sighed. "Fine. I guess if they don't know…"

"Great! Let's get going."

Remus couldn't continue to argue with her because she had already turned on the radio and was singing along to the Beatles' "Hey Jude."

_This is going to come back to bite you in the ass,_ Remus thought to himself. _What are you thinking? Staying alone with a seventeen-year-old without parental consent? Dumbledore would _kill _me!_

Remus kept berating and questioning himself for the rest of the ride to Hermione's house.

About a half-hour later, Hermione pulled into the driveway and turned off the car.

Remus whistled softly. "Nice place," he whispered.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered back.

"How do I get in?" Remus asked quietly, guilt still burning inside him.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Can you use magic?"

It was Remus' turn to shake his head. "It would be all right, were it not for the fact that your parents are Muggles." He looked around at the countryside surrounding them, only seeing cows and horses grazing in the distance. "They appear to be the only ones for miles."

"All the better that you're here to keep me safe and company!" Hermione said brightly.

Remus couldn't help but return Hermione's enthusiastic smile.

After a few moments of deep concentration, Remus snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" he said excitedly. He grinned sheepishly at Hermione, who was holding a finger to her lips. "I've got it!" he repeated in a softer voice. "I'll use…" he rummaged through the small bag at his feet, "This!"

"You've got one as well?" Hermione asked in awe.

"I got it a couple years ago, when I… Well, the circumstances aren't important." Remus suddenly felt a bit embarrassed as he sat holding his aged Invisibility Cloak, which he had acquired through questionable means.

"Well, come on then, put it on! We've got to get you inside," Hermione said hurriedly, throwing open the trunk and pulling out the bags.

They walked to the front door, and before Hermione could put her key in the lock, the door swung open, and she was face to face with her mother.

"Where _have_ you been?" Lydia exclaimed, pulling Hermione in and quickly shutting the door. Hermione heard a muffled grunt and coughed to cover the noise. "We have to leave in five minutes and you're out parading through London!" She shoved Hermione toward the stairs with instructions to put her bags in her room so she could help with the luggage.

Hermione quickly dumped the bags on her bed, crept downstairs, and opened the door. "Upstairs, right staircase, second door on the left," she whispered, shutting the door quietly as she felt Remus brush past her.

"_Hermione!_" Hermione whirled around, her eyes wide. "Hurry up, dear! You know your father can't lift the bags because of his back!"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, afraid her parents somehow knew about her houseguest. "Right, Mum." She took the steps two at a time and found the bags waiting for her by the door to her parents' room. She took both at once and lugged them down the steps, wishing for the thousandth time that her mother hadn't insisted upon building such a long staircase when they had remodeled.

"Good Lord, Hermione!" Lydia shrieked when she spotted her daughter walking down with both suitcases in hand. "You're going to throw out your back, too, you silly girl!"

"I…am…not!" Hermione protested, huffing and puffing.

"Fine, but don't come running to me when your spine snaps!" Lydia walked back to the kitchen to nag her husband about plane tickets.

"Let me help," a voice whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione shook out her right arm as the bag was slipped out of her hand and carried by another invisible one.

"Thanks," Hermione said, still panting.

"It's the least I can do," Remus replied. They reached the bottom of the stairs and continued outside to the Granger family van. The two loaded the bags into the trunk and went back inside.

Suddenly, Lydia came bustling out of the kitchen with Christian close behind. "Goodbye, love," she said hurriedly, kissing Hermione's cheeks. "See you soon! And don't forget the rules!"

"Bye, kid," Christian said, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Don't forget to write once you're at school."

The elder Grangers rushed out the front door and the younger one locked it. Behind Hermione, Remus stripped off his cloak and marveled at the size of the Granger residence.

"Great place, Hermione," he told her, staring at the huge ceilings and chandeliers that hung from them.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, smiling proudly. "We call it…"

Her words melted in her throat stopped as the deadbolt was unlocked and the door started to open.

"Shit!" Hermione whispered. She looked around wildly, and then, without thinking, shoved Remus into the living room, sending him crashing quietly into a squashy couch. A curse echoed through the room as he toppled over and behind it.

The door creaked all the way open and Christian Granger stepped into the foyer. "Forgot the tickets!" he exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. He ran back out as Lydia honked the horn in the driveway. "Bye darling!" He kissed Hermione again and started back out the door, but paused as he caught sight of a silvery, flowing material lying on the ground.

"What's that?" Christian inquired, stepping closer to the cloak.

Hermione was dumbstruck for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Oh!" she said overenthusiastically, sweeping up the cloak, "Just something I bought at Harrods today. It's the latest fashion in cloaks!" She held it up for him to admire.

"Wow," Christian said, reaching out to touch the cloak. Hermione flinched, but luckily the horn honked again and Christian yanked his hand away. "Best be off! Bye now!"

"Bye, Dad!"

Hermione sighed with relief and locked the door behind her father, waiting to hear the van pull away. She went into the living room, where Remus was rubbing his rear.

"You know, I _could_ have gotten back under the cloak!" he told her grumpily.

Hermione looked remorseful. "I'm really sorry, I just couldn't think!"

Remus gave her a smile, not having meant to upset her. "It's all right. Just going to have a sore bum tomorrow." They both laughed, albeit nervously.

"Oh, by the way, you should know that I have plenty of Wolfsbane potion for when…" He trailed off, knowing Hermione could fill in the blank. "So, are you going to give me the grand tour?" he asked, taking his cloak back.

"Sure!" Hermione said happily, taking Remus by the arm and pulling him into the foyer. "I was going to tell you that this place was called the Owen House."

"Interesting. Any particular reason?"

"A man named Candide Owen built this house." She nodded at the look of recognition that planted itself on Remus' face. "Yes, like the book by Voltaire." Hermione guided Remus through the house as they chatted amicably about what each had been occupied with over the past few months.

"So you've been doing business for the Order?" Hermione asked.

"A bit," Remus said, avoiding divulging too much information for the sake of Hermione's own safety. "Some spells here, some hexes there, that sort of thing. Mostly just traveling, though."

"You said Paris and Bruges?" Hermione sighed. "I bet it was beautiful."

Remus looked incredulous. "You've never been to Paris?"

Hermione shook her head. "I've always wanted to go, but I've never had the chance. My studies keep me pretty busy." She grinned. "And that Fleur Delacour sort of put me off the idea."

"That's really too bad," Remus said sympathetically. "You know, I've always wanted to go to Budapest, and I've never had the chance."

The young witch smiled. "Well, one day you can take me to Paris, and I'll take you to Budapest."

Remus smiled outwardly, but inside his stomach was twisting itself into knots. "I'll take you up on that."

As Hermione continued to lead him around the house, Remus struggled internally. _Student… Harry's best friend… Young enough to be your daughter… Wrong on every imaginable level._ The wolf growled inside. _Do not touch._

"Professor?"

Remus jumped. Hermione was looking at him oddly.

"Mm?

"You growled." Hermione crossed her arms looking a bit worried.

"Yes. Yes I did," Remus said lamely. He tried to improvise as they stood in the kitchen. "I was, er, hungry. Very hungry. Do you have any… kiwi?"

Hermione laughed a bit, though she marveled at her former professor's strange behavior. "Sure. Kiwi." She walked to the refrigerator and pulled two kiwis from the crisping drawer.

Remus paced the kitchen as Hermione peeled the fruits. He walked to the bay window and looked out on the garden. "You've got lovely roses out there," he remarked, peering out at the perfectly-pruned bushes.

"My dad loves his roses," Hermione said, flipping a piece of kiwi peel down the disposal drain. "His other children, you see."

"Did he want more kids?" Remus asked, realizing too late how personal the question was. "I mean, you don't have to answer that…"

"My mum didn't want any others," she answered, brushing off the apology. "I'm trouble enough for her!"

Remus laughed. "I wouldn't say you're trouble."

Hermione glanced at him. "Really?"

He knew better than to answer that question. Honestly, he was beginning to think she'd be a lovely bit of trouble to handle.

"Order up!" Hermione finished slicing the kiwi and arranged it on a plate, sliding it along the counter to where Remus stood admiring the gardens.

"Thanks," Remus said graciously, tasting of the bittersweet fruit.

Hermione smiled. "Not at all. Have a seat, and I'll just wash up." She ran the knife under the water and accidentally dropped it under the strong current, slicing her finger down the side. The pain seared almost as hot as the water running down the sink, carrying her blood with it.

"Bloody fucking hell!" she mumbled grumpily, examining the shallow wound that ran down her right index finger.

"You all right?" Remus asked.

"Just a little cut, that's all." Hermione winced as the cut trickled blood.

Remus' senses perked up at the smell of the fresh wound, but he maintained control. The wolf couldn't have control of him for another couple of weeks.

But when Hermione took the injured finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding, the man, not the werewolf, lost control. He quickly jumped to his feet.

"Excuse me for a minute," Remus said shakily, hurrying toward the restroom.

Hermione removed the digit and looked at it again, and then in the direction in which Remus had scurried. It wasn't anywhere near the full moon – why had the cut startled him so?

And then it hit her.

"Of course!" she said triumphantly. "Any grown man would've been turned on by that."

_But a former professor?_

Hermione was slightly perplexed. She was no innocent, but the idea that her professor was harboring some kind of feelings for her was… Actually, it was exciting. Foreign, but exciting nonetheless.

_And I could be reading into this far too much,_ Hermione reminded herself. _Maybe he just really had to use the loo. The fact that I was sucking a phallic object was a complete coincidence._

A few moments later, Remus reentered the kitchen. "Sorry. Had to… you know."

"No problem," Hermione said, not sure what else to say. They both stood awkwardly for a moment.

Remus faked a yawn, anxious to distance himself from temptation. "Well, I realize it's early, but I'm feeling quite tired. Mind showing me to my room?"

Hermione finished drying the knife that had sliced her open and put it in a drawer. "Absolutely. Follow me."

The two walked upstairs in silence and down the hall across from Hermione's room.

"Thanks for giving me a place to stay," Remus said, breaking the uncomfortable quiet. "Whenever you need me to pack my bags, just let me know."

"Don't be silly!" Hermione laughed. "You're staying for the summer, and that's final."

Remus smiled. "I'll see you in the morning, then."

She nodded. "See you." Hermione turned and entered her room before another silence could develop between them. She shut the door softly and got ready for bed, turning on her stereo so that she could talk to herself without risk of being overheard.

"A teacher? A teacher!" Hermione tugged off her clothes and slipped into a comfortable pair of gym shorts and a white shirt. "This can only end in tears. Or litigation." She sighed. "I mean, is it worth pursuing a tiny little crush when you run the chance of being expelled or ruining your future career?"

As a matter of fact, this "little crush" had persisted since her third year at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin was, as far as she could tell, the perfect man. Charming, traditional, incredibly masculine, quite good-looking, and (more recently) well-dressed, Hermione could hardly see a downside. And where her young, racing hormones were concerned, the danger of his monthly transformations made him even sexier.

"Since when did I think of him as sexy?" Hermione wondered aloud. She snorted, slipping under the sheets and picking up a book. "He is, and I've _always _known that."

Across the hall, Remus lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. _I've had plenty of feelings that I've been able to ignore, _he reasoned. _What makes Hermione Granger any different?_

* * *

A/N: As a reminder, this story is to be considered both AU and OOC. Obviously certain characters aren't alive as of HP7, and obviously Hermione would never hook up with a teacher, let alone have such devious thoughts to begin with. Remus, on the other hand, would definitely be a beast in bed. ;-)

Thanks for reading. As long as you're reading, I'll keep revising. And eventually writing new chaps.


	3. Anyone for a Swim?

_**A Year to Remember **_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: **The lovely J.K. Rowling owns all the characters, all the past plots, and a lot of lawyers that are poised for attack if I don't say that.

_Chapter Three – Anyone for a Swim?_

* * *

HERMIONE AWOKE the next morning with a book digging into her ribcage. She yawned, stretched, and walked out into the hall, where she found the door to Remus' empty room open.

"Remus?" she called softly. There was no reply.

She descended the staircase, wincing when she made the mistake of grasping the handrail with her injured hand. She hissed and checked to make sure the cut hadn't reopened.

_If only Crookshanks were here to keep me from making such stupid mistakes…_ Hermione mused, fighting back tears. Her dear companion, and sole confidante after the horrors of the summer before sixth year, had passed on after being attacked at Hogwarts during the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. Every day the pain lessened, but she still felt a hole in her heart. _At least I have Pita._ Lydia and Christian Granger, after hearing the news of her beloved cat's death, had sent her a baby owl that was black as ebony. Hermione still didn't feel the same way about her as Crookshanks, but just as each day her suffering grew less, her love for the small owl increased.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair when she reached the first level, hoping she didn't look terribly mangy – and then she smelled pancakes. She sniffed the air thoughtfully as she shuffled down the hallway.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Hermione saw Remus standing at the stove with his back to her. She took the opportunity to silently observe (and enjoy), her eyes wandering from his crimson and forest green plaid boxers to his plain white underwear shirt.

"Good morning, Hermione," Remus said casually without turning, causing Hermione to jump.

"How did you…"

"Werewolf."

"Right."

Hermione sat down at the table and rested her face in her hands, watching Remus as he cooked and appreciating the slight rippling of his muscles as he turned the pancakes. She silently scolded herself for prolonging the crush, and then smiled at Remus as he sat down opposite her and handed her a plate.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great, thanks," Hermione replied. _Would've loved some company, though._ "And you? Was it too hot in your room?"

Remus took a sip of coffee. "No, it was perfect." _Actually, it wasn't hot enough_.

They finished eating their breakfast as they discussed what was happening in the magical world. An owl arrived for Remus carrying The Daily Prophet, and they discussed the front page headline: "_Harry Potter: The-Boy-Who-Washed-Up?"_ Hermione was furious, to say the least.

"I can't believe the nerve of that Skeeter woman!" she exclaimed, viciously stabbing her pancake. "Just because after he saved _everyone's_ asses he took a little time out of the spotlight to rest up, they're saying he doesn't care anymore! Do they think he has to be _constantly_ saving people? He deserves a break! If it hadn't been for him…"

"We'd all be Voldemort's bitches," Remus finished, cutting his pancake as calmly as he could muster, but it was obvious that the gossip had affected him. "Believe me, Hermione, I'm just as upset as you are, and I can't even begin to imagine what Ron is saying."

Hermione could certainly imagine it. He was probably using some language that would have Mrs. Weasley washing out his mouth until he had bubbles coming out his asshole.

"Well, let's move on to happier subjects, shall we?" Remus suggested, turning the page. "Ah! A new spell has been found!"

"So what else is new?" Hermione mumbled, still miffed about Skeeter. "They find new spells every day."

"But this one is a contraceptive charm," Remus continued in a teasing tone.

Hermione gaped. "And they're printing those in the paper?"

"Apparently."

"There's going to be some very unhappy parents – kids will be using it like crazy before they're even mentally mature enough for sex. I mean, that could almost be considered irresponsible journalism! So, how does it work?" Remus raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who gave him an innocent smile and shrug. "Just curious."

"Sure." Remus slid the paper over to her and watched her expressions changing as she read the article. _An animated reader, I see_, he thought, watching her look of contemplation go rapidly to one of surprise, then to amusement.

"Odd." Hermione slid the paper back and finished her pancake. "Thank you so much for breakfast, Remus. It was delicious." She stood to take her plate to the sink, but Remus raised a hand to stop her.

"Please, allow me. It's the least I can do."

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "Well, thanks, but you really don't have to be the maid in return for staying here. It's no trouble at all to have you over." Hermione set the plate down at the sink and stretched. "I'll just go take my shower now. I'll be down soon."

"All right. See you then."

Remus watched Hermione as she exited the kitchen and listened as she walked up the steps. Then he walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes, wondering why Dumbledore hadn't sent an armed guard to take him away yet.

* * *

UPSTAIRS, HERMIONE wasn't ready to take her shower yet. She started the routine that she had been keeping up since…Well, since after the summer before her sixth year. She pulled a heavy metal bar from under her bed and slid it into its spot in the small hallway between her bed and bathroom. She pulled on her weight-lifting gloves and jumped up to grasp the bar, and then began her pull-ups.

Downstairs, Remus could hear that the shower still hadn't turned on. Mostly curious and slightly concerned, he went cautiously upstairs and listened at the door. He could hear heavy breathing and an occasional groan, and he suddenly felt very hot and very lecherous. However, when Remus heard the unmistakable clank of metal, the concern outweighed the lechery, and he knocked lightly.

"Come in," came a strained call. Remus slowly opened the door and saw Hermione at the opposite end of the room, pulling her chest level with the bar.

"I didn't hear the shower, so I was worried," he explained, watching, amazed, as she continued to pull herself up. He couldn't help but be turned on as she pulled her entire weight with one hand.

"I do this…every morning…and every night…" Hermione replied, pulling herself up one last time. She dropped down to the floor and brushed her hands off, too exhausted to feel self-conscious. "Only fifty in the morning, though. I'm usually too tired to do more."

"How long have you been doing that?" Remus asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Since sixth year."

"Oh." Remus said nothing more, not wanting to seem nosy. He watched silently as Hermione pulled herself up once again after stretching, but instead of pull-ups, she draped her knees over the bar and dropped her lower body down. Upside down, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and began to do crunches.

"That's quite a workout," Remus remarked, quite impressed.

"Yup," Hermione managed breathlessly.

It was another moment before Remus realized that he was being a bit creepy. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I'll be in the shower."

"All right."

Remus left the room, shut the door, and walked into his own room. He stripped his clothes off as he walked toward the bathroom.

The older wizard turned on a warm shower and stepped in, the water shocking him awake.

_I shouldn't be staying alone with a student…Did I turn the stove off…? I did…Dumbledore should already have my head on a platter…I shouldn't let her call me Remus if I'm going back to teach this year…I need to tell her I'm coming back…_ His thoughts were shooting through his head like charged particles, and he began to get a headache.

_Focus…The poor girl must be in so much pain…She doesn't need you advancing on her after all that scumbag did to her…Wait, since when am I making advances?_ Remus shook himself and grabbed a washcloth, ferociously scrubbing himself. _Well, you obviously like her…She seems to like you…_

"But it's wrong!" he burst out. "I'm old!"

_Not by wizarding standards._

_True. No, wait! I'm not going to hit on a seventh year!_

_But you like her! And like turns to love, and Cupid doesn't care how old you are._

"Enough of this rubbish," Remus declared, shampooing his hair. "What happens, happens. Laissez-faire policy is established as of now."

Remus finished up in the shower and dried off with a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and walked into the bedroom. As he was dressing, he heard the shower turn on in the room adjacent to his.

Hermione stepped into the shower and began to wash her hair.

"Is it wrong to like him?" she wondered out loud.

_Of course it is! He's much older, and he was your professor, and it's far too early to be having any romantic thoughts after what_ **he**_ did to you_.

_That's bollocks. First off, wizarding aging is different from Muggle aging, and secondly, he's not my professor anymore, and who cares what happened in sixth year? It's over. He won't come back again._

"I'll just let nature run its course," Hermione finally decided, turning the shower off. She dried herself and then went into the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER, both Hermione and Remus were bored out of their minds. Hermione was on the phone with her mother and Remus was absentmindedly flipping channels in the family room.

"Mum, I told you, I wouldn't be able to call you if the house was burnt down!"

Remus snorted and flipped the channel again, finding a movie called _Nine Months_.

"This Hugh Grant fellow is pretty funny," he mused before changing it once more.

"Mum, the police or the fire department or _someone_ would have called!" Hermione argued once more. "I promise you that I haven't broken any of the rules! No, don't call the police, Mum. Put Dad on. Put Dad on! _Put Da_- Oh, hi Daddy!"

Remus rolled his eyes and sprawled out on the couch.

"How's Germany? A _what _tried to bite you? Oh, I see. Well, don't forget to get some Kinder eggs and send them to Hogwarts, all right? I love you too. Put Mum back on, will you? Thanks. Bye."

"Hermione, what in heavens name is 'Spongebob Squarepants'?"

"I'm on the- Hi, Mum! No one, Mum. It was the television. I've got to go, my, uh… my tea is about to boil over. Love you too. Have fun. Bye." Hermione placed the phone back on the charger and sat down in the small space between Remus' feet and the end of the couch.

"Muggles," Remus mumbled as he flipped through numerous game shows and cooking shows.

"Not all of it is bad," Hermione admitted. "The movies are usually all right."

"So what are we going to do today? We shouldn't just sit around rotting our brains."

"How about a swim?" Hermione suggested, looking out at the warm sunshine.

"Sounds great! I'll go get my trunks," Remus said hurriedly, eager to get away from the monstrosity that was the television. He tossed the remote to Hermione, who turned off the tube and listened to Remus going up the stairs.

"How about a swim?" Hermione repeated incredulously. "Are you _nuts?_ Great abs or not, do you really want him to see you in a swimsuit? Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_" Hermione continued to degrade herself as she marched up the stairs and into her room.

"Wank," she whispered as she opened her swimsuit drawer. "I'll kill her! I'll bloody _murder_ her!"

Hermione's ever-feminine mother had replaced all of her conservative one-pieces with bikinis.

* * *

TWENTY MINUTES LATER, Hermione had finally gotten up the nerve to go out to the pool. Remus was already swimming laps.

"Hey, come on in! The water's great," he called, panting as he pushed off the edge to begin another lap.

Hermione trudged over to a chair and reluctantly tugged off her towel. Remus, who was just beginning to go under water, nearly drowned. He spluttered for breath as he coughed up water. Hermione tried not to pay attention as she walked to the diving board.

_Merlin's beard!_ Remus thought. _She looks damn good in that! No! Don't even think about it! DOWN boy!_

Hermione walked to the edge and gracefully dove into the water, emerging about five feet away from where Remus was still staring and clearing his throat of water. He imagined he wasn't exactly the picture of sexiness, what with the water streaming out his nose.

"Nice…" _Body? _"…dive," Remus finished, paling as blood began to flow elsewhere.

"Thanks," Hermione replied proudly. "I had lessons a few years back. Hard to dive in a bikini, but my mum got rid of all my one-pieces." She floated backward a few feet.

"Remind me to thank her…" Remus mumbled, observing the incredible abs and thighs the girl – no, young woman – had developed since sixth year.

"Sorry, what? I didn't hear you."

Remus blinked and thought quickly. "I said, care for a race?"

Hermione shrugged, stretching against the pool wall. "Sure."

Both got into starting position and braced themselves.

"Three, two, one, go!"

They pushed off the wall and sped forward. Hermione took the early lead, but Remus soon stroked ahead of her. Only a few meters before the opposite wall, Hermione lunged ahead, winning the race.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, breathing heavily and punching the air.

Remus grinned wickedly and dunked Hermione. When she emerged, she gave him a piercing glare.

"You rotten, evil, disgusting…"

"Werewolf," Remus finished for her, smiling triumphantly.

In response, Hermione splashed Remus with all her might.

"Hey!"

And so, a great water war began.

A few minutes later, Hermione crawled out of the pool. Remus heaved himself up beside her, bringing a wave of water with him.

"Try to leave some in the pool," Hermione teased.

"What's this, Mrs. Pot?" he shot back.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You started that splashing business! Half the pool is gone!"

Hermione just shrugged and smiled over her shoulder as she went to retrieve her towel. Remus groaned and quickly wrapped his towel around his waist.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she dried off.

"Nothing. Just…just a cramp."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. It'll go away after a shower, I'm sure." He took a step closer to Hermione, trying to control himself. But he couldn't, and soon he was only three feet away.

"So, Hermione," Remus began, fighting the urge that suddenly appeared, "I was thinking about what your Animagus form would be, and I decided it would probably be something aquatic."

"Really?" Hermione asked curiously, still turned in the other direction. "Like a dolphin?"

"Well, that could be, but I was thinking more along the lines of a tuna."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, whipping around to face Remus. He smirked at her and suddenly a very wicked look appeared in his eyes.

"What's a tuna doing on the land?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione backed slowly away. "Oh no. No no no." She squealed as Remus lunged forward, but she didn't escape quickly enough – he scooped her up and unceremoniously tossed her back into the pool. He laughed as she sputtered up to the surface and crawled out.

"You… you bastard!" Hermione giggled, not in the least annoyed.

Both laughed heartily, but when it subsided, they were left staring into each other's eyes for a long moment. Hermione looked away nervously, but Remus continued to watch her with a thoughtful smile.

Hermione finally looked up and was confused by the expression on the man's face. "What's wrong?" she inquired.

Remus shook his head, still grinning. "Nothing. You're just so beautiful." He slowly reached his hand out and cupped Hermione's chin. He leaned forward, then hesitated, but finally found the courage to kiss the goddess in front of him.

Hermione gasped as Remus' lips made contact with hers. She made no move, however, to break free. On the contrary, she kissed him back.

It was a wonderful feeling that seeped through Hermione. It was a sort of warm, soothing feeling that began deep in her stomach and rose into her chest. Her heart jumped and pumped furiously as the kiss deepened.

All too soon, Hermione broke away to calm herself but kept her eyes closed.

Remus' eyes widened in guilt and shock when he realized what he had done. "Hermione, I –" He was silenced as Hermione brought a finger to his lips.

"Don't speak," she whispered. Then she replaced her finger with her lips.

Remus could never have imagined how soft Hermione's lips were. They made his knees buckle, his heart pound, his mind go blank…

Well, almost blank.

_Hel_lo! his mind shouted at him. _This is Hermione! This is _insane!

Remus' eyes snapped open as he came to his senses. As tactfully as he could, he pulled away and gently kissed Hermione's eyelids.

And when the tingling stopped and she opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was exciting! Hope I've caused some of you to take cold showers…


	4. The Aftermath

**_A Year to Remember_**

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: **J.K.'s characters, my plot. I'm happy to give credit where it's due, so don't sue me. I can say it in three other languages if you'd like.

_Chapter Four – The Aftermath_

* * *

REMUS WAS LYING in his bed on top of the covers after a quick shower, hands laced behind his neck.

_Dumbledore will have my head,_ he thought ruefully. _Not to mention Minerva. Her prize Gryffindor being fondled by a former, and returning, professor._ He couldn't help but grin childishly at the word "fondle," but his face quickly returned to its grim manifestation.

_I've completely betrayed her parents' trust. Though I never exactly had it to begin with._ He laughed bitterly. _A sixteen – well, seventeen-year-old, if you count the Time Turner. Lecherous old geezer._ He sat up and rested his face in his hands, rocking back and forth.

_And she doesn't know she's going to be my student again. _Remus raised his head suddenly, a thoughtful twist in his lips. _Well, she didn't exactly object to my supposedly lecherous advances._ He sighed. _We need to talk._

* * *

HERMIONE WAS ALSO lying in bed, trying to concentrate on her Charms textbook. She was failing miserably.

"Ugh!" she cried, disgusted with herself. She flung her book across the room with every intention of letting it lie where it landed by the door. After a moment of staring at her poor, helpless text, she scurried off the bed, retrieved the book, cradled it, apologized profusely, and set it down gently on the nightstand. She crawled back onto her bed, sprawling across the sheets.

"I can't believe I kissed him!" Hermione murmured in awe. "I can't believe _he_ kissed _me!_" She stood and paced the room as she often did when her nerves got the best of her.

_What, it's not as if it's illegal to kiss a former professor! Do what you want!_

_You have no right to let anyone touch you again after what happened that summer_, a nastier side argued angrily. _You're filthy now. You shouldn't subject anyone to that. And what if it happens again? The werewolf could try something!_

Hermione's stony expression softened as she realized what she was asserting. _Remus would never try anything like that,_ the first side countered._ He would understand. He'd respect me. Wouldn't he?_ She smirked smugly. _He didn't seem to object earlier at the pool…_

_You never know with such powerful wizards! Remember what happened last year?_

To anyone looking on, Hermione would have seemed a madwoman, what with her self-derisive snorts and constantly shifting facial expressions while uttering not a single word. Luckily for her credibility, she was completely alone.

"This is asinine!" she concluded aloud. "It's time I got over this absurd disorder! No one is out to get me!" She felt much better, and found herself repeating it.

"No one is out to get me. No one is out to get me. _No one is out to get me!_" She smiled giddily, the mantra soaking in.

_It felt right, and if whatever higher powers there are intend for us to be together, then so be it! It's time for a little chat…_

* * *

BOTH REMUS AND HERMIONE exited their respective rooms at the same time. There was an awkward period of silence as each tried to find sufficient words for what they felt. It seemed that their determination to resolve the situation had dissolved when they met each other's gaze once more.

"I, uh…"

"You see, um…"

More stuttering ensued as the two incredibly talented and brilliant beings, for possibly the first time in their lives, found it difficult to speak intelligently.

Hermione stopped talking as Remus cleared his throat.

"Well, um, Hermione," he finally managed, his voice cracking slightly on her name, "I wanted to, um, apologize, for, uh…" He cleared his throat again, unable to finish.

Hermione smiled nervously, some of her strength flowing back. "You really don't have to apologize. I'm not at all upset with you."

"You're sure?" Remus seemed a bit skeptical, and Hermione knew exactly what he had on his mind. After all, it was the same thing she had been occupied with for the better part of the afternoon.

"I'm positive. I'm getting over it. Getting over last summer."

"I see."

"And it just felt…perfect," Hermione finished softly.

"Exactly," Remus responded, equally hushed.

And before either one knew what was happening, their lips were locked in another kiss.

"Well," Hermione breathed against Remus' lips, "I need to get some rest. We can talk about this another time."

"Right," Remus whispered back, his breath tickling Hermione's cheek. He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hermione's hands shook as she fumbled with her doorknob, shutting the door quickly behind her. She opened her mouth and screamed silently, jumping up and down and pumping her fists in the air. She rushed to her bed, giggling hysterically, and picked up her pillow so she could squeal into it.

"What an amazing kisser," she mumbled as she calmed herself down. "What a fabulous man." She shivered in excitement and grinned again before breaking down into choked laughs.

"No one's out to get me," she repeated gleefully as she dug out her pull-up bar.

Meanwhile, Remus had crawled straight into bed and was staring at the ceiling, just as content inside as Hermione was externally. He heard some sort of ruckus from across the hall, and he could have sworn she was giggling. He concluded that it was probably just the pull-up bar. He could still hear its squeaks as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

REMUS WOKE UP the next morning to a beam of sunlight streaming directly through the window into his right eye. He grunted and squinted, holding up a hand to ward off the offending rays.

After a quick stretch, he decided a light jog would be best to clear up his clouded mind. He pulled on a tee shirt and black mesh shorts, and then quietly crept downstairs and out the door. He breathed in the cool, damp June morning air, stretched his legs, and began to jog down the road.

Only a few minutes later, Hermione woke up and yawned widely. Stretching her arms, she walked to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and then went back to her room to do her exercises.

After completing her routine and taking a quick shower, Hermione walked back into her bedroom and was surprised to see Pita waiting for her on the bedpost.

"Hello, darling!" Hermione cooed softly, stroking the owl's soft wing feathers as she untied the scroll. "Go on to the kitchen and get yourself something to drink." Pita hooted and swiftly flew out the open door.

Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed and untied the official-looking scroll, her childish fears stirring within her. _Have they changed their minds? Can I still go to Hogwarts?_

Her fears dissolved as she recognized Harry's neat print, and she unrolled it as quickly as she could. With a grin, Hermione began to read:

_Hey Hermione!_

_Sorry if I scared you with the Ministry stationery. It's all the Order has for us here. I'll bet you thought it was a rejection letter, right?_

"You know me too well, Harry Potter," Hermione mumbled.

_Just writing to check up on you and let you know that everything's going great here. The Order's just finishing sorting out their business with the Ministry, and then we can all relax._

_Ron's stopped by for a while (probably for the rest of the summer). Bill's been paying him really well to babysit his new boy. It's amazing how fast Fleur lost her baby-weight. Are there spells to help you with that?_

"Unfortunately not," Hermione sighed.

_Anyway, Ron wants to say hi to you. We'll see you in Diagon Alley for shopping, then. Love always!_

Hermione grinned as the neat letters became messy chicken-scratch.

_Hi, Hermione! Just wanted to see how you are and say sorry that you can't be here. Although, it must be more fun having your huge mansion to yourself than sitting around here being bullied by my mum._

Hermione snorted in spite of herself.

_Ginny wants to say hello as well. See you soon!_

_Hi love! Glad I found the boys before they sent your owl off. It was great to hear from you, and thanks for the advice on you-know-who._

Hermione giggled, remembering how she had told Ginny to go for it with Harry. She had been debating whether or not to pursue him all summer, and she finally did after Hermione wrote a lengthy letter (with help from a book by a very renowned love witch) on how to get him.

_We simply _must _go shopping for dress robes for the winter formal. I suppose you'll have to go with the Head Boy, eh? Let's hope it's not Malfoy! Laters!_

_All our love,_

_Harry, Ron, and Ginny_

Hermione set down the letter with a big smile gracing her face. She hummed happily as she dropped her towel to the floor and proceeded to get dressed. She walked downstairs, noting that Remus wasn't in the house, and made herself a chip butty.

As she ate, Hermione found her mind wandering to the previous night, and the feel of…

"Stop!" Hermione thought out loud. "Let's not get obsessed after a couple silly kisses."

She finished her breakfast and went up to her room to retrieve the Charms textbook she had neglected earlier as well as her laptop to revise some essays for the fourth or fifth time, and then returned to the family room and settled herself comfortably on the leather couch.

* * *

REMUS CAME BACK from his jog at around noon, having had his fill of the growing heat and miles of cows and chickens. He trudged upstairs to his room and stepped into the shower, letting the cool water refresh his sweaty, aching body.

After dressing and toweling his hair dry, Remus trotted downstairs with unusual energy and found Hermione sitting in the family room, reading a book.

"Hey," he greeted nervously, suddenly and self-consciously realizing how messy his hair must look. He ran a hand through it in a vain attempt to smooth it down.

"Hi," Hermione returned, equally anxious, her heart beginning to beat rapidly. She focused on her breathing in an attempt to slow her furious pulse.

"So, what've you been up to?"

Hermione flipped her book shut. "Well, I read the Charms book again and revised a few essays that I'm sending out to a couple of Muggle publications, so I thought I'd relax with the latest Nick Hornby." She illustrated with a wave of her novel. "Where have you been?"

"Jogging. Sorry, I would have told you, but I didn't want to wake you."

"Quite all right."

Remus cracked his neck. "Well, I'm starving. How about we go out and grab lunch? My treat."

Hermione smiled softly, and Remus' heart nearly melted. "Sounds great."

Remus waited patiently as Hermione went upstairs to grab her purse and keys. _This seems suspiciously like a date. With a student. A date with a student._ The werewolf shook his head. _We aren't even officially an item and I'm already stressing about dates. Relax Moony!_

The object of his fancy came bounding down the stairs with her purse and a smile, and Remus heartily returned it as he ushered her out to the car. He was surprised when she unexpectedly tossed him the keys.

"You know how to drive, right?"

"I know a bit." It was a lie. Remus treasured cars, especially antiques, and had taken a performance driving class when funds had been more sufficient. It was, in his opinion, the only vice of an otherwise sophisticated wizard.

"Then I trust you with my baby." She grinned roguishly. "Besides, I have great airbags."

Remus smiled at her, feeling rather strained as he tried desperately to pull himself out of the gutter after her final remark. He succeeded with an incredible effort that actually left him with a small headache, which conveniently diverted blood to his head rather than… other regions.

Hermione walked to the passenger side, feeling increasingly dim-witted. "I have great airbags?" she mouthed, kicking herself in the shin. She winced and stifled a squeak in her throat.

"You all right?" Remus asked, buckling up and adjusting the mirrors.

"Mm-hmm," Hermione muttered, getting in and buckling up as well.

Soon the two were cruising down the country road toward London. Hermione laughed and hooted as Remus revved the engine and shot forward on an empty stretch of road.

Once they were in the city, Remus parked and escorted Hermione down the sidewalk and to a restaurant called Garfunkel's.

"Oh, this is one of my favorite places!" Hermione exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"I had a feeling you liked it too." He smiled a bit sheepishly. "It's kind of silly, but it's a tradition for me to come here whenever I make it to London. It's busy, spacious, classy; perfect for a conversation you'd like not to be overheard."

They went inside and were seated in an empty corner where they could watch the tourists and natives out the window. A waitress soon came by to take their drink orders.

"Well," Remus began as soon as the waitress had gone, "I suppose we have quite a bit to talk about."

"Certainly," Hermione agreed, nervous beyond all belief.

"Where to start?" Remus wondered more to himself than to Hermione. "I suppose we should start with…the future?"

"That seems like a good direction to go." Hermione pondered exactly how far into the future Remus was thinking; after all, their affection for each other had only been discovered yesterday by chance.

The waitress came back with the drinks and took their meal orders.

"Hermione, I have to be honest with you." Remus took a deep breath to calm his heart, and he realized with a certain degree of embarrassment that he was behaving like a preteen boy at a school dance. "I really felt something out by the pool, and again last night. I don't want to give up on whatever it is we do or don't have, but there's something you should know."

"What is it? Hermione asked, absently twirling her straw in her water.

"I'm actually going to be returning to Hogwarts this year." Remus leaned back and waited for her reaction.

Hermione sat staring at him, dumbfounded. "You…what?"

"I'll be your teacher this year," Remus told her again.

"Does that mean…"

"Well, hold on a sec," Remus stopped her. "First we need to figure out what _we're_ doing."

Hermione blushed. "To be perfectly honest, I've always fancied you, quite a bit actually, but I never imagined anything would happen."

Remus reddened as well. "I guess I've thought about it recently, but I'd tucked it away in the back of my mind because it was highly inappropriate. You were my student and Harry's best friend, but now…"

"We won't be able to continue with this…this…whatever it is anyway," Hermione said sadly.

Remus looked at her with surprise. "You mean you actually wanted to try having a – a relationship?"

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, almost too quickly. Remus could almost see Hermione's mind staring at him with a look that reeked of 'duh,' and he could have kicked himself for asking a question to which the answer was painfully obvious.

"Right. I shouldn't have made assumptions."

The young woman looked confused. "Well, did you? Want to…go on with this, I mean."

"That would have been ideal, but…"

"What's the problem, then?" Hermione wondered, her insatiable pursuit of logical conclusions kicking into high gear. "I don't see why we can't pursue a relationship. You're a legal wizard, I'm a legal witch, so why not?"

Remus pondered for a moment. "There are a few problems, as a matter of fact," he mused. "One: Dumbledore. Two: your parents. Three: Minerva. Four: I'm old as dirt. Five: I'll be your teacher."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "One: Dumbledore would understand. He's an advocate of 'love is the most powerful magic' and whatnot. Two: My parents would be easy to win over. Well, my dad would, at least. My mum's a bit…well, you know. Three: Professor McGonagall has my best interests at heart. Four: I don't care. Age doesn't matter to me. Plus, you're a wizard. Age isn't the same. And five," Hermione felt a bit of a thrill at the idea of secrecy, "No one else has to know."

Remus nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully, thanking the waitress as the food came.

"Would you and your lady like anything else, sir?" the woman asked politely, smiling at Hermione, who blushed deeply enough to be the new House color for Gryffindor.

"No, we're fine, thanks," Remus answered quickly. The woman smiled again and left.

They sat for a few moments in anxious silence, nibbling at their food.

"I guess…" Remus began, pushing a chip around with his fork. He paused. "No, we…but…" He snorted. "Sorry, I'll try to form a coherent sentence. I would love to be your…well, boyfriend doesn't sound right, but something along those lines, but Albus…"

"You're right," Hermione said resignedly, swirling her water and entertaining herself with the different sounds the ice made as it clinked against the glass. "It couldn't work. I guess I was just being silly."

"No! Not at all!" Remus said urgently, surprising Hermione with his hand on hers. "I want to make this work. Even if it means hiding something from Albus, just this once." He smiled. "I'd love to have the chance to make you happy."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Do you really think we could do it?"

Remus sipped his drink. "I think so. I'm sure Albus will know anyway. Nothing escapes that man and his damned twinkle." They both laughed heartily, and their mirth was followed by a more comfortable silence.

"So…what do we do now?" Hermione wondered aloud as they ate.

"I'm not exactly sure. I was never much of a dater at Hogwarts," Remus admitted. "I guess we finish eating."

"That's a good first step," Hermione agreed. "And then pay the bill…"

"And walk to the car…"

"And buckle up…"

"And drive home…"

"And watch a movie…"

"And snog passionately…"

Hermione couldn't think of anything else to say. She burst into laughter, and Remus joined in. He wasn't sure how she'd react to that last bit. He was glad she hadn't slapped him for his typical male suggestion.

_Think before speaking, Remus!_ _You got off lucky there, mate._ Remus nodded to himself.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Remus paid the bill, replying to Hermione's protests with "Just call me a hopeless romantic."

They walked out of the restaurant, Hermione nervously taking Remus' arm as they walked to the car. She'd had boyfriends before, but certainly nothing close to the relationship on which she was about to embark. He was her professor and also a great deal older, but the more Hermione dwelled on it, the more her sense of trepidation disappeared. After all, a huge factor in her attraction to the wizard was based on his sizeable (_Watch the gutter!) _intellect, and she'd always had a thing for older men.

As Remus navigated the car through the crowded London streets, Hermione couldn't help but stare. It's only possible to learn someone's true character when they're driving, her father had always said. And now she observed.

_It's so adorable how he makes that face when someone's going too slowly,_ Hermione noted with a slight smile. _The passive-aggressive type it seems._ It was true. On the outside, Remus looked like a man who couldn't be upset. But that was only the surface. _When truly frustrated or angry, I bet he could be pretty frightening. I wonder if… _Hermione launched into a romantic daydream where Draco Malfoy insulted her, and Remus fought for her honor.

"_Oh, Remus," she cried, falling into the victor's muscular arms._

"_Oh, Hermione."_

" _Hermione?"_

"Hermione?" The aforementioned daydreamer snapped her head up to see the hero of her fancies looking over at her. "We're here."

"Ah. Thanks. I guess I dozed off," Hermione quickly fibbed.

"I see." He turned off the car and walked to Hermione's side to open her door. "Let's get inside."

"All right."

The two walked to the door, and Hermione fumbled with the lock. Upon arriving in the foyer, the two agreed that the most enjoyable course of action would be to watch a movie.

They walked into the family room and flipped on the set. Hermione picked out a DVD and popped it into the player.

"Dogma?" Remus asked as the title flashed on the screen.

"Correct," Hermione answered. "It's a bit odd, and a bit – well, you'll see. The guy that plays the Metatron has an uncanny resemblance to Professor Snape."

About thirty minutes later, neither of them was really interested in the movie anymore. They were too engrossed with each other.

_Wow,_ Remus thought, savoring the taste of Hermione's lips, _I could kiss her forever. Here I am, behaving like a horny young lad again. If this is the Fountain of Youth, I'll gladly stay a boy forever._

Remus brushed his thumbs against Hermione's smooth cheeks as he kissed down her neck, and then back up to her lips. She moaned as her eyelids fluttered wildly, almost matching the pace of her heart.

Hermione squirmed under Remus' touch and clung to his shoulders and pulled at his hair as she allowed him full access to her neck. She kissed his lips gently but eagerly, surprised at how urgent, almost rough, he suddenly became.

_Houston, we have a problem._ Remus peeled himself off of Hermione, and with a pained smile, told her to wait on the couch. Then, he walked silently out of the room in the direction of the kitchen.

Hermione gave Remus a puzzled look as he left. _Where is he going? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt him?_ So many questions raced through Hermione's head that she developed a full-blown headache. After five minutes with no sign of the wizard's return, Hermione pulled herself into a sitting position and straightened out her hair and clothes, and then fixed her gaze on the movie before her.

_Was I supposed to do something? Why aren't there books on things like this?!_

* * *

REMUS REMOVED the chicken from the oven and placed it on the table that he had set a few minutes earlier. He gave the table a once-over, making sure everything was there.

_Chicken, check. Asparagus, check. Potatoes, check. Candles, check. Drinks…negative._ Remus walked to the cabinet and pulled down two wine glasses and two water glasses and set them on the table. He then filled the water glasses, took a bottle of rosé out of the refrigerator, and poured a small amount into each glass.

_I hope she doesn't think I abandoned her,_ Remus thought. _If it weren't for that ridiculous hard-on, I would have stayed._ He narrowed his eyes in self-castigation. _You'd think I was still going through puberty._ The werewolf laughed at the thought of his voice cracking as he asked Hermione to dinner.

Hermione was immersed in the movie by the time Remus came back to get her.

"Milady," Remus said, grinning as he offered Hermione his arm. She beamed up at him nervously and let him lead her into the kitchen. When they arrived at their destination, Hermione gasped.

"It's lovely," she breathed.

"I hoped you would like it."

Hermione threw her arms around Remus' neck. "You're too much."

Remus shrugged, smiling. "I aim to please."

Hermione blinked lamely, trying to think of a witty response that wouldn't border on raunchy, but nothing came. So she allowed Remus to seat her, surveying the spread in front of her as he sat down across from her. Crickets chirped in the night as the candlelight flickered around their faces, and they began to wine and dine.

After dinner, the two returned to the family room to lie on the couch in each other's arms. Eventually, Remus insisted that they both go to bed ("But I'm not tired, really!" Hermione protested, followed by a giant yawn), and so he took her upstairs and kissed her goodnight.

It was the first night since sixth year that Hermione deliberately skipped her workout.

* * *

A/N: I think it's the third time I've edited this chapter, and still I feel like their relationship got too quick a start. I apologize – I realize the error, but it seems like I can't fix it. Must be some subconscious urge of my own to shag that werewolf in the bathroom before the entrée's even come out…


	5. What Happened to the Theatre?

_**A Year to Remember **_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: **Characters J.K.'s. Plot mine.

_Chapter Five – What Happened to the Theatre?_

* * *

HERMIONE STRETCHED and yawned as the sun streamed through her window, illuminating her face with an angelic glow that contrasted sharply with the following string of curse words as her owl landed on her stomach.

"Get off, you bloody bird!" She swatted at the feathered fiend and struggled to pull herself into a sitting position. Pita hooted comically at her and dropped a letter on her legs before swooping out the window again.

Hermione growled and opened the letter, her expression immediately changing to one of excitement.

"Remus!" she called as she stumbled, only half-awake, into the hall.

Remus came running out of his room with a sleepy yet worried expression on his face, his socks sliding on the hardwood floor. "What is it?" he asked, grunting as he collided painfully with the opposite wall.

"It's not urgent or anything," she assured him, giggling. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he told her, rubbing his shoulder. "What's the news?"

Hermione held up the letter. "My father's sent me two tickets to go the theatre tonight," she told him happily. "He thought I would need to get out of the house."

Remus took the tickets from her proffered hand. "Phantom of the Opera," he read aloud.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. "My favorite show!" She flashed a cheerful smile. "Would you care to accompany me, Mr. Lupin?"

"I would love to, Miss Granger," he replied with a grin of equal cheeriness. He suddenly became aware of a rather pressing problem, and it wasn't just his untidy state. "Well, I'm going to get myself cleaned up," he stuttered, hiding his lower half behind the doorframe.

"And I will as well," Hermione agreed.

Remus was embarrassed by himself. Morning erections were normal, but… He only hoped Hermione hadn't noticed.

* * *

HERMIONE AND REMUS enjoyed a quiet breakfast that morning and then took a swim. As Hermione was leaning against the pool wall, Remus suddenly popped up next to her, resulting in a scream and a smack on the arm.

"Merlin's balls!" Hermione panted. "Don't scare me like that!"

Remus grinned wickedly. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You're too adorable to be mad at." She tilted her head up and kissed him on the lips. The kiss soon deepened, and Remus felt something weighing on his conscience.

"Hermione," he started.

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Hermione said, puzzled, giving Remus her full attention.

Remus took her hands in his, forcing himself to look her in the eye. "Will you promise me that if I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you'll make me stop? Hex me if you must, but I never want to do anything like…"

"I understand," Hermione cut in. "And I promise I will."

Remus smiled, feeling comforted, and kissed Hermione once more. Hermione, however, felt somewhat put off.

"I'm going to go in and get washed up," she told Remus, hoisting herself out of the pool.

"Can I take you to lunch?" Remus offered.

"Sure," Hermione told him, forcing a smile. "Give me half an hour and I'll be ready."

* * *

_"PLEASE, DON'T! Get off!"_

_"Shut up, you filthy whore…"_

Hermione brushed away a tear as she turned the shower on. "Why did he have to bring it up?" she sniffled. "Why does _everyone_ always have to bring it up?" She washed her hair furiously. "Poor Hermione Granger, scarred for life, never able to forget it." She snorted. "How _can_ I forget it? No one will let me try!'

After some rational thinking, Hermione finally decided everyone was doing what they did with her best interests at heart, and the bitterness finally dissolved. She was ready for lunch in a little less than half an hour.

Remus gave her directions to a local pub, and they had lunch while they watched football. Hermione steered a chip around the edge of her plate and absently watched the sport. She had never been an athletic girl, and never planned to be, daily exercises aside. Those were more a part of her mental health than her physical health.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked, noticing her lack of enthusiasm. Truth be told, he wasn't much of a sports fan himself, other than the occasional underground broom racing competitions in which he guiltily indulged.

"Sure, if you are."

Remus took Hermione's hand once they were out of the bar and squeezed it. "You seem a little out of it," he observed, putting on his hat.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night," Hermione admitted. "I fell asleep, but I woke up around one in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep. So I rewrote an essay." She frowned. "And when I did manage to doze off again, I didn't exactly have a gentle awakening."

"I hate how one thing gone wrong early in the day can ruin your outlook. That happens to me all the time." He laughed. "In fact, when my brother and I shared a loo, if he got in before me in the morning, I wouldn't shower and I'd be grumpy for the better part of the day."

"Why?" Hermione asked, tucking back a loose strand of hair as a summer breeze lightly assailed them.

"He made a huge mess. Towels flung in every direction, water all over the floor…" He shook his head. "I was never happier than when we moved into a bigger house and I had my own bathroom."

Hermione laughed. "I'm so glad I'm an only child."

Feeling slightly better, they began their walk to the car. Suddenly Remus came to a halt. "Oh, Jesus," he mumbled, turning his back to the street and letting go of Hermione's hand.

"What is it?"

"Hermione Granger!" a shrill voice shrieked from across the road.

Hermione's eyes bugged out slightly at the sight of her schoolmate. She swallowed down the sick feeling that threatened to make a mess out of the curb and forced a polite smile onto her face. "Lavender," she greeted, her voice cracking.

"Is that any way to say hello to your best girl?" the ditsy teen bubbled, throwing her arms around Hermione.

"How are you?" Hermione asked, managing to sound cheerful.

"I'm not bad. Just broke up with my summer fling, though, and he's not taking it so well." Lavender waved her hand toward a blond boy who was just walking out of the café from which Lavender had just emerged. "But who would after losing a catch like me?" She giggled in a pitch that made a nearby dog whimper and tug on his leash.

"Oh," Hermione said awkwardly, not knowing whether to sound sympathetic.

"It's all right," Lavender continued merrily. "I was never really attracted to him in the first place, but he wanted to date me, so I figured why not have a bit of fun, eh?" She giggled. "And he's a Muggle, so it couldn't have lasted. I'm looking for a little something that's more long-term now, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, completely," the other witch agreed, looking around inconspicuously for her beau. "Well, it's been great chatting, but I've really got to be off."

"Schoolwork calls, right?" Lavender joked.

Without pausing, Hermione shook her head and told her, "No, my boyfriend's waiting for me back at my house, and he had the most pitiable look on his face when I told him we needed to stop fooling around long enough for me to go into town and make dinner arrangements." Hermione grinned brightly. "See you at school, Lavender!"

And she left the other girl standing there with a stupefied look on her face.

That encounter certainly hadn't made Hermione's spotty day any better. When Hermione got into her car, she heard Remus say from the passenger seat, "Can we pick up where we 'left off', then?"

"No."

"Right."

* * *

BEFORE THE COUPLE went back to Hermione's house, they stopped by a local grocer's to pick up some food for the next week. Hermione scribbled out a list quickly and handed it to Remus.

"We'll each take our own carts so we can get done faster. I'll meet you at checkout."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

Remus smiled. "Nothing." He kissed her softly. "Been wanting to do that for a while now."

Hermione blushed, self-consciously running a hand through her hair. "Well… Don't hold back." She grinned coyly.

Both went their ways, and Remus was amused to find that Hermione had organized her list according to where the items were located in the store. "That's my girl," he said softly, chuckling. He found most of the items with little difficulty; however, the eggs were a different story.

He stood in front of the refrigerated display that had a sign declaring "EGGS" above it, but he could only see little cardboard tubs. He furrowed his brow, sure that whoever was in charge of depositing the eggs in the case had made a mistake. He'd only ever seen eggs fresh from the hens on his father's small farm.

The werewolf stood in front of the case to observe what others did as they came by. Luckily, an old gentleman rolled his cart up, hobbled to the tubs, opened it, and inspected the inside carefully. Satisfied, he closed the lid and placed the box carefully in his cart, and then wheeled away.

Remus cautiously approached the case and opened one of the tubs. Lo and behold, a dozen eggs were nestled carefully inside, each in their own slot. The panicked feeling ebbed away, and he did a quick inspection to make sure none of the eggs were cracked or dirty. Mission accomplished, he steered his cart out of the aisle and into another in search of "Kashi Go Lean."

After he had collected all of the items on his list, Remus made his way to checkout and searched for Hermione in the lines. Not seeing her, he rolled his cart into the least crowded one and waited until his turn.

The blonde in front of him began to load her items onto the odd-looking conveyer belt, and when she had finished, placed a small, green divider behind them. She gave Remus a smile and a wink and turned around.

Remus was rather confused. Was he meant to wink at the next person in line after he had put his foodstuffs on the belt?

_She was flirting with you, you dimwit._

_Oh._

Remus flushed and began to unload his cart, grateful when Hermione found him.

"Ah, there you are, love," he said loudly, giving her a longer-than-normal-but-not-too-long kiss. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and he jerked a shoulder inconspicuously toward the woman in front of him, who was now regarding Hermione with a look that could kill.

Hermione grinned evilly and wrapped her arms around Remus, looking into his eyes with twinkling ones. He grinned as well as Hermione pressed her lips against his. He looped his arms around her back and pressed her closer to him, almost moaning when she pressed her hips into his. She ran her tongue along the bottom of his lips, which gladly parted for her.

Remus felt himself losing control of his actions, and Hermione wrapping her leg around his didn't help. He quickly did a mental calculation – three days until the full moon. He kept the wolf in check until they pulled apart, hoping Hermione didn't feel something rather hard pressing against her – or that if she did, she wasn't feeling uncomfortable.

The witch smirked wickedly as the woman ahead paid quickly and grabbed her bags, mumbling something as she stormed out. Remus and Hermione laughed so hard that tears began to roll down their cheeks, and they paid for their food and left.

* * *

BY THE TIME night rolled around, Hermione had completely recovered from her brief storminess earlier in the day. She hummed cheerily as she strolled around her room in her bra, panties, hose, and white stilettos, making sure that she was ready for the theatre tonight.

Many people had stopped dressing for shows years ago, with women wearing simple skirts and even khakis, but Hermione was one of those who had never grown out of the tradition of "primping".

Hermione sat down at her vanity, thankful for the first time that her mother had insisted on buying her makeup. For once she felt like she really needed to dress to impress, especially after that fantastic kiss at the grocer's. She snickered to herself at she shadowed her eyes in a shimmering white, followed by a barely-there pink rouge and lipstick. She added on a layer of clear gloss over the lipstick and admired the overall effect: made up, but very natural.

The young witch walked over to her bed, where her dress lay in waiting. She smiled at it and held it up to her, swirling around in front of her mirror.

"Beautiful," she murmured, stroking the satiny white fabric. The bodice was fitted through her waist and laced up in the back, but thankfully it wasn't so tight that she would pass out before they even got to "Angel of Music." The bottom continued to skim her body all the way down to the floor, giving the illusion of a perfect hourglass shape.

Hermione finally stopped counting the supposed flaws the dress would highlight and put it on, and then realized that she wasn't capable of lacing it up herself. She groaned and stomped her foot, annoyed. She had hoped that Remus wouldn't see her until she was completely ready, but she couldn't exactly go to the theatre half-dressed, could she?

She walked to her door, went across the hall, and tapped on Remus' door. He opened it a few seconds later, trying unsuccessfully to tie his bowtie.

"Hi," Hermione said, embarrassed. "Could you…" she turned to show him her predicament.

"Certainly," Remus answered, blinking in astonishment. The dress – no, she – was gorgeous. Here stood every man's dream: an intelligent, capable witch with a stunning body and a great sense of style.

He stepped up and began to gently tug on the strings one at a time, admiring her finely defined back muscles – obviously the product of her frequent pull-ups. Once he was sure that every lace was perfectly drawn, he tied them into a small, elegant bow and released them. Hermione turned around and smiled at him shyly.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"You look…" Remus paused. "I don't think there's a word in any language that could describe you right now. You look more graceful, stately, and beautiful than anyone I have ever laid eyes upon."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, stop it! I do not."

Remus pulled her close to him. "Yes, you do," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Hermione smiled against him. _What a romantic,_ she thought. _I could get used to this…_

They stepped apart, Remus not wanting to ruin what must have taken incredible effort to perfect, and Hermione not wanting to get so caught up that they miss their magical night together. There was a moment of content silence before Remus started fussing with his bowtie again.

"Here," Hermione offered. "I'll do that."

"Thanks," Remus said gratefully, worn out from several attempts at tying the cursed thing.

"It's the least I can do. After all, you helped me with my wardrobe problem."

"Trust me, even if you hadn't been tied up, you still would have been the most gorgeous creature at Her Majesty's Royal Theatre."

Hermione grinned, flushing from all the compliments. "I've never had so much praise in one night," she said jokingly, though she was telling the truth.

"You've been seeing the wrong people, then. They don't appreciate you for the lovely thing that you are."

The young lady finished tying her handsome, tuxedo-clad (courtesy of her father and some Transfiguration) escort's bowtie and stepped back to admire her work. "All done."

Remus looked down. "That's not fair!" he teased.

"What isn't fair?" Hermione retorted.

"I've tried at least six times to get it to look like that, and you got it on your first go!"

Hermione shrugged. "I've had a lot of practice with my dad." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek that was so soft and gentle it made his heart flutter. "Now, go on, finish getting ready."

Remus did as he was told, enjoying the fact that he had someone to order him around.

* * *

WHEN HERMIONE CAME GLIDING down the staircase a few minutes later, Remus' breath caught in his chest. Only now could he truly appreciate the full beauty of the young woman almost floating down the stairs so elegantly, so poised, so classy in every imaginable way.

Hermione realized Remus was staring and blushed. "Do I look all right?" Hermione asked, fussing with her dress and hoping a curl hadn't come loose from her up-do.

Remus shook his head. "You look more than all right. I'm almost ashamed to be wearing only a simple tux when you're wearing a dress fit for a queen."

The witch laughed and rolled her eyes. "It's not that great," she insisted, secretly pleased.

"It truly is, my dear. Now, shall we?"

Remus took Hermione's arm and walked her to the door, shutting it tightly behind her and warding it with several strong spells.

Hermione's breath was taken away at the sight before her. A white stretch limousine waited in the driveway, complete with a driver ready to get the door.

"Your carriage awaits, Hermione."

She grinned and allowed herself to be walked to the door, where she was greeted with another pleasant surprise. "Tonks?!"

Their old friend, posing as the driver of the "carriage", beamed at her. "Good to see you, Hermione," she greeted, hugging the girl tightly.

"How have you been? How's everything at Headquarters? Is Professor Moody still having trouble with his eye?"

"Great, boring, and no, he's finally got it so that it doesn't pop out every time he moves it." Tonks suddenly turned very businesslike, but with a twinkle in her eyes. "Now, miss, we've got to get you to Her Majesty's Royal Theatre, or you'll miss the first act." She opened the door for Hermione and helped her in.

Remus turned to Tonks. "Thanks for everything, Tonks," he said softly, squeezing her hand.

Tonks shook her head. "No thanks necessary. And I won't tell a soul; you know me."

Remus stepped in, and Tonks shut the door after him and got into the driver's seat. She smiled to herself as she watched the couple in the rear-view mirror, holding hands, talking softly, and gazing into each other's eyes. It certainly didn't bother her that the two were seeing each other, despite the crush she'd harboured for Remus a few years back.

Actually, the two were perfectly suited for each other, age be hanged. Intelligence, compassion, charity, good looks… Tonks grinned wickedly. Soon Hermione would be acquainted with the wolf side of Remus, if she supposed correctly. And she had a feeling Hermione would enjoy it. Yes, she would enjoy it _very_ much.

* * *

REMUS AND HERMIONE made it with plenty of time to spare, thanks to Tonks' surprising skill with an oversized vehicle. They pulled up in style, leaving many other aristocratic types to wonder who this gorgeous couple was, and to find their box so they could eavesdrop or invite them to theirs for a drink.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious at all of the staring. "Remus," she said, smiling and trying not to move her lips.

"Mm?" he responded.

"Let's see how fast we can make it to the box, eh?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They hightailed it to their seats and sat down, relieved to be away from the high-class society.

"That's the one thing I can't stand about getting all prettied up," Hermione huffed. "Suddenly everyone wants to be your friend, just because you look important."

"That's why I go for the shabby look," Remus confided, summoning a young man taking drink orders. "I'm rather anti-social."

The musical started within a matter of minutes, and the two sat sipping their cocktails and looking out, fascinated, at the scene before them, not bothering to leave their box even for intermission.

_"Say you need me with you now and always…"_

Remus heard a sniffle, and was surprised to look over and find Hermione tearing up. He took her hand in his, and she gave it a grateful squeeze.

When the actors had taken their curtain call, Hermione and Remus applauded, Hermione being a bit more enthusiastic about it than most.

"I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed. "I just find it all so sad."

"Sad?" Remus enquired, leading Hermione to a nearby lounge. "Christine ends up with the man she loves."

"But the Phantom loves her with all of his heart! He lives for her alone, and to find out that she doesn't love him back…" She shook her head. "It's tragic."

"I see your point," Remus admitted. "I just prefer to look at it from the bright side. I've had too much darkness in my life as it is."

Hermione smiled gently at him. "We'll have to change that, won't we?"

Remus looked up at her, his heart growing warmer. He finally smiled. "Yes," he said decidedly. "We will."

They sat in the lounge, drinking and enjoying one another's company, until most of the theatre's patrons had cleared out. It was getting close to midnight, and closer to another full moon. Remus felt the wolf growing restless within him, and decided it would be best to send Hermione home. He walked her to where Tonks was waiting with the limo, leaning against the door and reading the paper.

"I'm going to have to leave you for a few days," he told her quietly. "It would be unwise for me to stay with you tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. "I understand, but where will you go?"

Remus kissed her hand. "Don't worry about that. Just know that I'll come back to you as soon as I possibly can."

The look of sympathy – no, compassion – in Hermione's eyes nearly cured his disease. "I'll be waiting," she told him, kissing him gently. Remus swallowed hard and helped her into the car, quelling Tonks' efforts to do it for him.

He shut the door and turned to his old friend. "Tonks, would you…"

"No problem, Remus. I'll take good care of her." She hugged him. "Have fun."

Remus snorted. "Yeah." They shared a friendly smile, and Tonks got into the limo and drove away. Remus watched until it was out of sight, and then put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Now for a day of hell after a month of heaven." He turned and walked down the street to a dark alley, where he Apparated to Hogsmeade to suffer alone with only the memory of a caring smile to ease his pain.

* * *

HERMIONE SOON GREW restless after the full moon had come and gone, impatiently waiting for Remus to return.

"He's fine, Hermione. He's done this a lot," Tonks assured her.

"It still pains him, though," Hermione replied. "And I care about him so much. He's a good friend to me, and I don't like thinking that something this agonizing is happening to one of my friends on a regular basis."

Tonks sighed. "Hermione, I won't sugar-coat it – lycanthropy is a pain in the ass. You're always controlling the wolf inside, so you can't get too angry. You've got to cancel all your plans for three or four days out of the week so you can go through a transformation more painful than the most gruesome death you can imagine. Sometimes death looks like a good option, even for Remus."

Hermione blinked in realization. "I never really thought about that," she said slowly, contemplating whether Remus had ever felt the complete despair that would drive a person to take his own life.

"It's easier not to," Tonks said cheerily. "So, why don't we play a game of cards and try to put it out of our minds?"

Hermione nodded and smiled for the first time since Remus left. "That sounds great." Suddenly, the phone rang, and she groaned.

"Oh, bloody hell," she muttered, whimpering pathetically.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked, whipping out her wand.

"I forgot to call my mum," she groaned, marching to the phone as if it were a Grim. She hesitated, but finally picked it up. "Granger residence," she said anxiously, resigned to her fate.

"ARE YOU BLEEDING?" Tonks could hear coming from the other side.

"No, Mum."

"ARE YOU DEAD?"

"No, Mum."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?"

"I'm sorry, Mum, I forgot."

"FORGOT? I _knew _we shouldn't have left you alone! No, Christian, stop–"

"Hermione?"

"Hey, Dad," Hermione greeted, relieved that her mother had been cut off before she went on a psychotic tirade.

"Listen, sweetie, I know it's easy to forget to call, but please try to remember. For my sake."

Hermione laughed. "All right. Thanks, Dad."

"So, everything's going well?"

"Everything's great. I haven't burned down the house. Yet."

"Wonderful. Call again in a couple of days, okay?"

"I will. Love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Hermione. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Hermione hung up the phone and shook her head. Tonks was laying across the couch, eyes shining in amusement.

"That went well," she teased.

Hermione laughed. "You haven't heard the worst of it. Let's play some poker, shall we?"

* * *

TWO DAYS AFTER the full moon, Remus returned to Hermione's house.

"Oh, thank heavens you're back!" Hermione cried, running to give him a hug.

Remus grunted as Hermione threw herself at him, but he smiled gratefully and hugged her back. He pulled back from her and stepped inside the house, and then placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks for hanging around, Tonks," Remus said to the woman standing nearby, smiling at the two.

"No problem. We had fun. Good girl chats." She gave both of them hugs. "Now I'll be off. Got some business to attend to back at ol' 12." Remus and Hermione waved as she Apparated to the Headquarters.

Hermione took a moment to scan over Remus. She brought a hand to his cheek and ran a finger in a parallel line next to a long scratch. "Let me fix you up," she commanded more than offered.

Remus winced from a sudden pain in his back. "Thanks," he said quietly, allowing Hermione to lead him to the family room. She handed him the remote for the television and found her mother's first aid tub.

"You're too good to me," Remus joked as she dabbed hydrogen peroxide onto the cut on his face.

"No, I'm only giving you what you deserve. And that's the best." She rubbed Neosporin onto it and moved on to the next one.

"Shirt," she commanded when she had finished with the face.

Remus shook his head. "You don't want to see," he said, an anxious knot forming in his stomach.

"I want to help," she insisted.

The werewolf sighed and removed his shirt as he was commanded. Hermione kept from gasping at the numerous scars and fresh scratches that covered his body.

"Hasn't anyone…"

"No," he said simply. "No one has ever cared enough to."

Hermione blinked back tears and started to work. The hydrogen peroxide stung more on the fresh cuts on his chest and back than it had on his face. He winced and hissed as the liquid worked its own magic. Hermione bandaged up the larger ones, and held onto him longer than was necessary.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this," she told him sadly.

"I bother anyone else with my troubles. I'm used to it; it's always something that I've had to bear on my own," he replied bitterly.

She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Not anymore."

* * *

A/N: I can't thank you all enough for bothering to read my ramblings. You're truly a delight. :-)

I'm trying to edit two or three chapters each day, and once I've finished with those, I'll hopefully be able to write a new chapter every week or so.

Again, thanks much for your patience, and enjoy the show!


	6. Nobody Knows it but Me and Snape

_**A Year to Remember**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer:** I never have nor will I ever claim to own the characters and past plots of the Harry Potter series. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling, who I tremble before in excitement, adoration, and fear.

_Chapter Six – Nobody Knows It But Me... and Snape_

* * *

ALL TOO SOON, August 28th crept up on Hermione and Remus, and it had come time to meet Harry and Ron at Diagon Alley for school supply shopping.

The two friends stared lovingly at each other as they walked toward the Leaky Cauldron. Remus winked at Hermione as they grew nearer the pub, and she grinned widely, the constant blushing at Remus' attentions having disappeared long ago.

Hermione reflected on what they had gone through in the weeks since Remus' first transformation of the summer. Chaste, tentative kisses had turned into steamy snogging sessions, and those snogging sessions had turned into some very serious – she grinned at the animalistic pun – petting. Hermione bit her lip in ecstasy as she remembered the most recent, only an hour ago, after a romantic sunrise swim.

Of course, the summer hadn't been completely unproductive. Hermione's various submissions to science and literature periodicals had met with great success, awarding her a neat sum of money for the publication of her work. Remus, too, had conducted copious research for side projects and had completed his lesson plans for the upcoming school year.

But it was really only the intimacy that stood out in Hermione's mind.

Remus looked over and saw the glazed look in her eyes. He reached around and settled his hand on her waist, and she leaned against him comfortably.

_We fit well together,_ he noted, smiling contentedly. He reached up with his other hand and adjusted his fedora. _Mentally as well as physically_. He reveled briefly in an erotic thought before setting it aside for the moment, and then tried to calm his dilated pupils. _What a summer_.

It was amazing how a simple friendship could evolve into a romantic escapade all in a matter of a few months. He never would have even dreamed that Hermione Granger, the most brilliant witch at Hogwarts, would be anything more to him than a good friend and confidante. Now he couldn't imagine being without her.

"Here we are!" Hermione announced as they reached the pub. Remus regretted having to gently remove his hand from her waist to avoid detection, but they had both agreed very early on that it would be best if their relationship could be kept as secret as possible for as long as possible. They walked into the pub together after one last kiss.

"Remus!" Tom called out happily as they entered. "It's been ages since I've seen you here. What can I get you?"

"Nothing, Tom, but thank you," Remus declined politely. "Miss Granger and I were just going to do some shopping before we head back to Hogwarts."

"All right, but if you change your mind..." Tom jerked his thumb toward the numerous bottles of alcohol lined up neatly behind him.

"Thanks, Tom."

Hermione and Remus continued on through the bar and out to Diagon Alley, where Harry and Ron were waiting at Madame Malkin's.

"Hermione!" they cried out together, rushing forward to pull Hermione into a bone-crushing hug. She gurgled a bit as she hugged them back, gently moving their hands away from where they could do permanent internal damage.

"It's great to see you both!" she said cheerily. "But I believe you've forgotten to welcome someone else." She gestured over her shoulder with a grin.

"Remus!" Ron shook the werewolf's hand energetically, while Harry abandoned all insecurities and pulled him into a hug similar to the one he and Ron had nearly killed their studious chum with.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked incredulously.

Hermione looked to Remus, who gladly gave an answer. "It just so happens that I met Hermione in London while I was doing a bit of Order business, and she convinced me to come here and chat with you all for awhile."

If Ron and Harry doubted the validity of his swiftly improvised answer, they didn't show it. Instead, they ushered him and Hermione over to the first shop on their list: Flourish and Blotts.

As they were collecting their schoolbooks, Harry and Remus caught up, and Ron decided to grace Hermione with his presence.

"How's your summer been?" he asked awkwardly, one hand shoved deep into his pocket out of nervous habit.

"Very nice, thanks," Hermione responded, plucking The Standard Book of Spells Grade 7 off the shelf. "And what have you been up to?"

Ron ruffled his hair and took the same book for himself. "For about a week, I was bored out of my bleeding mind. Percy was doing Merlin knows what at the Ministry, Dad was holed up there as well, and Mum was busy helping Charlie take care of Fleur. Bill was still in Egypt, and Ginny was...God, I don't know where she was, but she was probably out with friends or something. So I owled Fred and George, and we went to the Dursleys to bail out Harry again."

Hermione prepared to launch into a "You know you're not supposed to kidnap Harry" speech, but Ron was ready with counter-attack measures.

"They pretty much handed him over. Stopped trying to keep him prisoner after last year."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "That was rather funny, actually," she admitted.

"Funny?" Ron scoffed. "It was brilliant! We couldn't have pulled it off without Sirius, though." Ron stopped and grew very solemn. "Sorry," he said softly to Hermione, who had grown very pale. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

She shook her head. "It's all right," she told him. "We shouldn't avoid talking about it, like it never happened. It did happen, and now it's over."

They gathered the rest of their books and paid, and then found Remus and Harry. They split up again, Ron with Remus and Harry with Hermione, to go find the rest of their materials.

"Had a good summer, Hermione?" Harry inquired.

"Much better than the last one!" Hermione laughed.

"Have you..."

"Yes," Hermione said firmly. "I'm getting over it."

"Good." Harry patted her back and smiled.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back at her best friend, who she thought of more as a big brother than anything else. He was always there to protect her and give her a shoulder to cry on, a shoulder which she didn't know she would need more than ever this year.

When the shopping was finished, or "mission accomplished" as Ron liked to say, Harry and Ron went to find a Floo station, and Remus and Hermione went back to the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was just busy enough that no one would who wasn't actively trying could hear a private conversation.

"Hey, Tom," Remus called.

"Yes, sir, Remus?" the old barkeep answered as he dried a glass.

"I think we'll take a couple of drinks now."

"Right away."

Tom hustled off with their orders, and Remus grabbed Hermione's hand under the bar.

"You're going to get us in trouble," Hermione whispered, a silly grin threatening to consume her face.

"I don't care," Remus whispered back, waggling his eyebrows. Hermione laughed and squeezed his hand.

Tom reappeared with their drinks, and they sipped away, chatting eagerly. Remus suddenly felt a presence behind him, and Hermione's stomach fell and her body chilled at the all-too-familiar voice that came from behind them.

"Well, well, well," Severus Snape drawled, a certain joy in his voice that scared Hermione mindless and made the wolf in Remus want to ruthlessly attack. "The wolf and the worm...bookworm, that is."

"Hello, Professor Snape," Hermione managed in as civil a tone as possible, inconspicuously dropping Remus' hand. However, the Head of Slytherin's eye caught the movement, and he smirked.

"Practicing palm-reading, Lupin?" he said, an unusual jubilance just evident in his silky tenor.

"Not actually, Severus," Remus said evenly. "Miss Granger's hand was cold because some twit in Diagon Alley attempted to fire a freezing hex at a friend, and it hit her instead. Only you would go so far as to presume inappropriate motivation."

"I see." Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'll take my leave now, as I'll be seeing enough of the both of you in four days." He pursed his lips, trying to hide a full-blown smile at his discovery. "Good day."

And the dark Potions Master swept off, robes billowing behind him.

Remus and Hermione looked nervously at one another. How much did he know? Hopefully not as much as he appeared to, or they probably wouldn't see Hogwarts come September first. They finished their drinks and left quickly, speeding through London and back to Hermione's house.

* * *

HERMIONE PREPARED A LOVELY supper that evening. They dined on herb-roasted chicken, fresh broccoli, and twice-baked potatoes. They sat mostly in silence, enjoying one another's company and contemplating the year ahead, until Hermione spoke.

"Remus?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What happens if he knows?"

Remus sighed. "He probably does know, and we should prepare for that. But knowing Severus, he will most likely keep the information to himself to use as blackmail at an opportunity that will afford him the most benefit."

Hermione snorted. "Awful man!" she proclaimed, attacking her broccoli with her fork and tearing it to shreds, wishing it was a certain surly Potions professor.

"He's not as bad as he seems, Hermione," Remus mused, examining a morsel of potato. "Sure, he seems like an insufferable prick with no life and no regard for other humans, but it goes much deeper than that."

Hermione stared at Remus for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "Sure," she gasped. "Severus Snape is really a cuddly teddy bear underneath the façade of the serpent."

The werewolf couldn't help but chuckle. "Not quite a teddy bear," he said, swirling his merlot. "But definitely a lot different than he seems."

After dinner, the pair curled up on the couch to watch the evening news.

"So what are we going to do about Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure," Remus admitted. "I'm sure he'll find out eventually, but hopefully that won't be until you've graduated." He snorted. "That's unlikely, though. Old codger knows everything."

"It's the cards," Hermione told him. "The famous witches and wizards cards. As long as he has those, he can see everything."

"We'll just be sure not to buy any chocolate frogs, then, won't we?" Remus whispered, nibbling Hermione's earlobe. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Most certainly."

"Besides," Remus said in a low tone, "We've got much more tasty things to indulge in…"

* * *

SEPTEMBER FIRST CAME all too soon for the couple. Hermione stood sadly in Remus' doorway as he packed his effects.

"I can't believe the summer is gone," she said wistfully.

"Nor can I," Remus agreed, flicking his wand at a messy pile of papers. They immediately stacked themselves into two neat piles and floated into his briefcase, which snapped shut. He turned to his..._girlfriend?_

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Her stomach dropped. _Has he changed his mind about us?_

"What do I call you?"

She almost laughed at her silly notion. "What do you mean? I thought Hermione was fine, but you can call me Janie or Paula if you'd like."

Remus laughed. "No, you goof, that's not what I mean. Are you my...girlfriend?"

Hermione furrowed her brows in deep thought. "I don't know," she admitted. "That doesn't seem right, but..." She came up with a list of words. "Beloved? Beau? Groupie? Significant other? Juliet?" The damned blush reappeared for a moment. "Lover?"

"Inamorata," Remus decided. "You are my inamorata, and I am your inamorato."

His inamorata smiled. "I like that," she said softly.

He nodded, taking Hermione into his arms for a loving kiss. "So do I."

* * *

KINGS CROSS STATION was very lonely indeed to Hermione, who sat on her trolley as she waited for her friends.

_I've become spoiled,_ she decided. _I'm used to having someone dote on me all the time._ She sighed. _Did I forget to do anything before I left? I packed all of my things, turned off the gas and water, made sure the oven and stove were off, turned off the television, made my bed, called Mum and Dad, locked the windows, locked the doors, put my car into the garage..._

After she had gone through her mental checklist, she took out her physical one and ticked off everything on her summer to-do list. Cursing aloud at the "Weed the garden" bullet, she hopped off her trolley and scribbled out a hasty note to her mum with many apologies.

"Hermione!"

Said witch turned around to see her two best friends running toward her.

"Harry! Ron!" She pulled the boys close to her.

"Sorry we didn't get to talk much at Diagon Alley," Harry apologized.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione laughed. "I got your life stories all over again!"

"Well..." Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "We didn't tell you everything."

"Hermione!" Ginny Weasley came running from the barrier, trolley flying madly down the walkway and nearly mowing down a frightened first year.

"Ginny!" Hermione hugged her dear friend. "It's so good to see you!"

"And you as well!" Ginny exclaimed, tugging at Hermione's hair. "What have you done to yourself? You're fucking gorgeous!"

Hermione blinked several times. "Thank you..."

"Come on, let's get you onto the train. We've got loads of catching up to do."

Ginny tugged the witch onto the train before Harry and Ron could say anything else regarding the somewhat mysterious topic they had just dug up.

* * *

HERMIONE MOVED TO her spot at the front of the train with the Head Boy. Unfortunately, McGonagall hadn't mentioned in her letter who her colleague was to be.

"I wonder who it is," she pondered aloud as she walked to the front. "I hope it's not..."

"Miss me, Mudblood?"

Hermione groaned. "Draco Malfoy. What a pleasure to...wait, never mind. I thought for a moment that the nausea in my stomach was excitement."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Fantastic attempt at humor, bookworm. Remind me next time to try to laugh."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the opposite side of the double compartment. "If we're going to have to spend a great deal of time together, and – unfortunately – share a living space, why don't we at least try to be civil?" she suggested coolly.

"Fine with me, Granger."

"Hermione."

"Makes no difference to me."

"You're intolerable!" Hermione exclaimed. "Just leave me alone."

Draco shrugged. "That's not going to be a terrible stretch."

The two sat in silence for nearly an hour, Hermione rereading her summer assignments and Draco playing some card game in his corner. Hermione finally stood to stretch and was walking to the door when Draco stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

Hermione sighed dramatically. "To the loo. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Draco draped himself comfortably across his seat. "Just try not to get into any trouble – I seem to remember your dimwitted friends playing with snakes in the bathroom."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"_Get off me!"_

"_Shut up, you filthy Mudblood bitch!"_

"As matter of fact, I seem to recall having had a bit of difficulty in the lavatory myself. Perhaps you should escort me and make sure no one's waiting for me in the shower."

She had never seen the Slytherin so pale before. Or so silent, come to think of it. It was a nice change.

"That wasn't my fault," he whispered tensely.

"No, not at all." Hermione turned on her heel and left for the loo, unconsciously pulling out her wand as she went.

When she arrived at the compartment a good ten minutes later, Draco was waiting with a bag of chocolates and his proverbial tail tucked between his legs.

"Peace offering?" she asked, taking the proffered goodies.

"A sort," Draco responded. "But I'll deny it if you tell anyone," he added quickly, only half-joking.

"Typical." Hermione looked down and saw two chocolate frogs. She removed them and tossed them to the boy. "I don't eat these anymore."

"Afraid the frog's going to steal your homework?"

"Afraid of spies finding out things they aren't meant to know."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Indeed."

Hermione munched on Bertie Bott's and waited for the inevitable speech that was soon to come.

"I..." Draco sucked in an abnormally long breath that made Hermione wonder if he played the trumpet. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hermione said innocently, examining a dodgy-looking green bean. She carefully tasted it, deduced that it was grass, and happily munched down her favorite flavor.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you. Or didn't do."

Hermione shrugged, swallowing the bean. "Thank you for the apology, but there's only one person who should be apologizing right now. But seeing how he's incapacitated at the moment, I'll accept the _in loco parentis_ apology."

The boy visibly relaxed. "Thank you."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Draco." She popped another grass bean into her mouth.

"I know, but I still feel bad. After all, it was _my_..."

"Ah," Hermione cut him off. "I'd stop while you're ahead. Let's just drop it." She shoved the bag at him. "I can't eat these all by myself."

Draco took a grass bean out as well. "You like these, too?"

"They're my favorite."

"Mine as well." There was a pause that was, quite surprisingly, comfortable. Or as comfortable as a silence could be between two people who, for six years prior, had been at each other's throats.

"Are you still going to be nice to me when we get to Hogwarts?" Hermione finally asked.

"In the privacy of our own rooms."

"Naturally."

* * *

HOGWARTS WAS JUST as Hermione remembered it – full of light, laughter, and lots of food. After a ride in the horseless carriages (they were hardly "horseless" now, as most everyone who was a fourth year or above had seen death in the Final Battle), she walked into the noisy Great Hall, with Harry and Ron flanking she and Ginny. Hermione left her friends at the Gryffindor table and walked to the High Table, where she was to sit with the teachers and Draco.

_Vector, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout, Pomfrey, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Trelawney, Snape, Remus...me!_ Hermione's heart leapt up to her throat as she saw the empty chair next to her _inamorato_. She could barely hide her grin at the sight of the man himself already in his seat.

"Professor Lupin," she greeted cordially, offering a hand.

The werewolf bowed his head and gave a discreet wink. "Miss Granger." He held her seat for her and then sat down beside her, "accidentally" nudging her leg with his own.

The staff and students looked on as the first years filed into the Great Hall with McGonagall in the lead. They looked nervously around, some with their eyes on the floor and others with their eyes at the ceiling. Hermione recalled the lecture she had given Harry and Ron from her first year and smiled in fond remembrance.

As the first years were sorted, Hermione made sure to note all of the new Gryffindors (David Arby, Harriet Clayton, Miriam Fogman, Joseph Johnston...), and grinned in delight at the sight of Dean Thomas' little sister, Danny, being sorted into her house.

When the sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. Silence immediately cloaked the room and all eyes turned to the elderly headmaster.

"Welcome, all, to another year at Hogwarts!" he declared proudly, opening his arms as if trying to enclose everyone in the room into a giant bear hug. "Before we feast, I must make a few standard announcements. Anyone caught wandering in the Dark Forest will serve two weeks of detention with Mister Filch," the caretaker smirked wickedly, "And will lose all extracurricular privileges for a month. The heads of house have kindly asked me to remind all of you that there is to be no magic in the corridors during the daylight hours, and no unnecessary magic during the night hours. I would hope that all of you treat your professors and superiors with the respect they demand and deserve.

"I would like to welcome back to the Hogwarts family our beloved Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R.J. Lupin." Dumbledore allowed for a stream of steady applause from all of the tables except for Slytherin. "And I would like to introduce our new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, and our Head Girl, Hermione Granger of Gryffindor." Cheers and applause filled the Great Hall, and Hermione blushed appropriately as several rowdy seventh year Gryffindor boys whooped and shouted her name, banging on the table. "Thank you, and that is all. Let us feast!"

* * *

A/N: What a magical place. I wish I could go to Hogwarts.

Thanks again to all of my reviewers! Remember – this story, and all the others, are for you.

I adore this chapter – it begins to imply how quickly Remus and Hermione's relationship became serious, and although launching into an incredibly serious relationship so soon can be disastrous, I think these two lonely souls, deprived of love for so long, will finally find some happiness. We'll just have to wait and see. :-)

Also, you've got to love Snape. He's so… evil. Dead sexy, but evil.

Sorry, but I've got to insert a shameless plug – I've just posted a new story/teaser called _Lost in the Woods: Predicaments and Resolutions_. It's a fun little thing I wrote years ago, and I decided to post something new to keep you entertained until I've finished editing this story and posted a new chapter. Enjoy!

Much love to all of you,

Katie


	7. Good OldFashioned Lover Girl

_**A Year to Remember**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the much-anticipated Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, of which J.K. Rowling has just announced the completion. I'd be much obliged if I could own a copy of it, though, if not one of that characters... (cough, Snape, cough)

_**WARNING**__**: This chapter is most definitely R-rated. Do not read if sexual innuendo is offensive to you.**_

_Chapter Seven – Good Old-Fashioned Lover Girl_

* * *

AFTER THE SORTING FEAST, Draco and Hermione were escorted to their rooms by the headmaster himself.

"This is where you two will be staying for the year," he explained as they arrived at the end of what seemed like the hundredth corridor. "There is a common area that branches off into two separate bedrooms and lavatories. I'm sure you won't have any trouble figuring out whose room is whose. Oh, and there are two passages that lead to your respective house common rooms." Dumbledore looked up at the painting, which seemed to be of the French countryside. Cows were grazing in the distance, and several mooed lazily at the three of them. "Nil illegitimus carborundum."

The painting dissolved, and the new Head Boy and Girl stepped into their room.

"I trust you two will act like the respectable young adults that I know you to be," Dumbledore added, giving Draco a pointed look. The young Malfoy glared at the headmaster's retreating back before the portrait replaced itself.

"Old coot," he muttered.

"Be nice, Draco." Hermione stepped further into their new living quarters. The common area was decorated in hues of blue, supposedly since green and red would clash if combined. A large fireplace stood on one side of the room with several plump chairs and a couch surrounding it. Two desks were positioned at opposite ends of that half of the room, and a small kitchenette covered the other half.

Hermione went up the large staircase on the left side of the room, and Draco went up the right. She found two doors at the top. One was large and marble with a lion on it and a torch next to it, and the other was an ebony door with a gold knocker. She chose to enter this one first, as it looked less foreboding than the other.

Inside, a king-sized gold-framed bed stood against the left wall with sheets of burgundy silk. A fireplace loomed opposite with spare logs stacked next to it. An ebony armoire stood on the far 

side of the room, and to the right of the door was a vanity with a full-length mirror. Hermione blinked in awe at the sheer size of her new home.

"Merlin's whiskers," she breathed, stepping fully into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Good evening," a voice boomed from behind her.

Hermione squeaked and turned. "Good heavens!"

The marble lion that had been on the other door had popped into this one and was staring right at her. "Sorry to frighten you. I just need you to set a password for your room."

"Oh." Hermione thought a moment, staring into the fireplace. "Toasted werewolf," she finally decided.

The lion gave her an amused look. "Odd. But that will do for now." He disappeared through the door, and Hermione heard him snap into place on the other side.

"Where is the bathroom?" Hermione wondered aloud. She walked across the room and found another door to the left of the fireplace. "Must be this one."

She was correct in her assumption. An enormous marble bathroom stretched out before her, complete with a pool-sized bath, a shower with a bench, and a mirror completely covering one wall. Hermione leaned against the wall, a silly grin plastered on her face. The bathroom was bigger than her sleeping quarters!

Feeling as if she would faint from excitement, Hermione went back into her bedroom and found her suitcase on her bed and her trunk at the foot of it. She quickly unpacked with a flick of her wand and then walked back out to the common area. Draco had already sprawled himself across the couch and was eating a bag of crisps.

"What took you so long?" he mumbled, crumbs flying everywhere.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look. "I was unpacking." She looked at her watch. "I'll be back. I'm going to go say goodnight to my friends."

Draco grunted in response. The Head Girl rolled her eyes and went back upstairs to the dodgy-looking door. The lion winked at her and opened the door, nodding its head toward the torch. Hermione picked it up and entered the dark passage before her, jumping as the heavy door scraped shut.

"Creepy," she said aloud, her voice reverberating off the stone walls. She took a step forward cautiously, holding the light out before her. She took out her wand, just in case, and continued down the passage for what seemed like ages until she reached another door.

Hermione emerged behind the curtains in the Gryffindor common room. She set her torch in the holder beside the door and peeked out. Sure enough, there were Harry, Ginny, and Ron, with Lavender, of course, playing wizard chess.

"Hi, guys," she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny bubbled. "Harry's getting his arse kicked."

"Am not!" Harry said indignantly. "Here, Gin, take over for a minute."

Harry stood and walked Hermione over to a quiet corner. "Do you remember at King's Cross, when Ron and I said we hadn't told you everything?"

"Yes," Hermione recalled, raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, we...we knew that Draco would be Head Boy," Harry admitted.

Hermione shrugged. "And?"

Harry frowned. "That's it. Aren't you..."

"Upset?" Hermione laughed. "Why would I be, Harry?"

"Well, we should have told you, but we didn't want to worry you."

"It's fine, Harry, honestly. You shouldn't be worried over silly trifles like that."

"Good." Harry hugged her and kissed her forehead. "It does seem kind of stupid, doesn't it?"

"Just a bit."

Harry looked her over. "You've changed, Hermione."

The witch frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You seem...happier, I guess."

Hermione smiled brightly. "I have a lot of things to be grateful for."

A few minutes later, Hermione bade her friends goodnight and went back down the passage. There was no sign of Draco in the common area. _Probably had a heart attack after all the junk he's eaten today. _She was about to open her door when the lion spoke to her.

"You have a visitor in there," he told her. "Your toasted werewolf, I believe."

Hermione beamed and quickly opened the door. "Remus!" she squealed, kicking the door shut behind her.

The figure in the room was tackled to the bed with an "oomph!"

"I've missed you so much!" she gushed, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"It's been, what, three hours?" Remus laughed, holding her tightly against his chest.

"I don't care. I got spoiled over the summer."

Remus smiled and kissed her thoroughly. "So did I. I can't stay, but I just wanted to make sure you'd gotten yourself settled. And that you hadn't torn Malfoy to shreds yet."

Hermione giggled. "Not quite. He's working on being polite. Although, he could work on eating with his mouth shut..."

Remus raised an eyebrow and chose not to inquire. "Sleep well, love." He kissed her once more.

"Goodnight," Hermione called as he left. As soon as the door clicked shut, she started giggling hysterically into her pillow. _So this is what love does to you,_ she thought jubilantly. _Wait a minute...love?_ She sat straight up. "Love?"

The thought had never occurred to her. She and Remus had always called each other "love," but had never actually said _I love you_. She knew her feelings for him were strong, but...

"I'm in love," she whispered happily. "I'm in love! I'm in _love_!" She laughed boisterously and danced around the room. She continued her dance into the bathroom, singing the same phrase over and over as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. "Love, love, love," she sang. "Love, love, love. Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love..." She giggled. "There's nothing you can do that can't be done. Nothing you can sing that can't be sung. There's nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game. It's easy..." At this point, Hermione jumped onto her bed.

"All you need is love! All you need is love! All you need is love, love, love is all you need."

She bounced down onto the bed and crawled under the sheets, giggling. "I love him," she said again, turning out her light and reveling in the foreign, yet pleasant, feeling. "Goodnight, Remus."

* * *

"_Hey Hermione, Ron and I are going to run over to Fortescue's. You want to come along?"_

"_No thanks, I'll just stay here." Hermione was sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. It was the summer before her sixth year. She and her friends had finished shopping for their supplies, and Hermione was looking through her books, as usual. Harry and Ron left for the ice cream shop, and Hermione was left in the quiet pub. When they didn't return after an hour, she went up _

_to her room to take a shower. The Floo network had been a lot dirtier than usual. She stripped off her clothes and opened the shower, only to find him waiting for her._

_Hermione screamed with all her might, but Lucius Malfoy slammed her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her._

"_Do you really think I didn't put silencing charms on the room?" he said with a sadistic smirk._

_Hermione tried desperately to catch her breath and fight off her attacker. "What do you want?"_

"_To teach you a lesson!" Lucius pushed her on the floor. Hermione began crying and whimpering._

"_Get off me!" she shrieked._

"_Shut up, you filthy Mudblood bitch!" Lucius slapped her face, and she cried out in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping he would just leave. She heard him pulling down his trousers. He started to position himself over her, but a sudden knock on the bathroom door stopped him. He yanked his pants back up and kicked Hermione in the ribs._

"_Next time you won't be so lucky, you Mudblood whore." With that, Lucius Disapparated, and Hermione crawled to the wall and wrapped a towel around her sore, shaking body. A few seconds later, Harry and Ron busted the door open and found the weeping girl._

"_Hermione, are you okay? What happened?"_

"_Hermione!"_

Hermione jerked awake and punched the air in front of her, surprised to find herself make contact with human flesh. She pounced on the light and switched it on, only to see Remus clutching his face at the foot of the bed.

"Blimey, Hermione, what was that for?"

"God, I'm so sorry!" Hermione rushed to Remus and summoned a wet washcloth from the bathroom, placing it on his nose. "I just thought you were someone else...I was having a terrible nightmare."

Remus frowned. "About what?"

Hermione realized a tear was running down her cheek, and she hurriedly wiped it away. "Nothing. It was silly."

"It's not silly, Hermione." Remus pulled her into a hug. "Look, today was stressful, and I'm sure that a lot of memories came back that you hoped wouldn't return." Hermione nodded into his shoulder and sniffled. "But I'm here now. Bloody nose and all."

Hermione laughed and pulled away. "I'm really sorry about that." She pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled out her wand, murmuring a charm to make the blood clot faster.

_Say it._

Hermione felt a strange feeling in her stomach. It was like terror and joy all at once. She looked up at Remus, and the feeling became more intense at the warm look he was giving her.

_Now._

"Remus," she began, tears building up in her eyes.

"Yes?"

_This is your time._

She smiled, and his heart fell to pieces. Beautiful, beautiful pieces. "I love you."

The silence that followed was almost painful. Remus was in shock. A creature like him deserved no love.

"Oh, Hermione, I love you, too," he whispered, pulling her against him. How could such a wonderful thing, something so full of strength and goodness, love him? A single tear dropped from his eye into her hair, and she let it all flow out. They lay holding each other until both gave in to the sleep that pulled insistently at the corners of their eyes.

* * *

REMUS WOKE UP that morning around five. He blinked sleepily and realized there was an arm around his waist.

_Shit._ He gently removed the limb and climbed silently out of bed, creeping to the door and out to the common area, keeping a keen eye out for Draco. Seeing that the coast was clear, he went downstairs to his own rooms and took a quick shower. As he toweled his hair dry, he contemplated love.

_Love. I'm in love. Why?_

"Why?" He paused, dripping all over the carpet. "Because she's amazing, that's why!" He snorted and finished drying off. "She's beautiful, and strong, and brave, and kind, and she can see some good in this old werewolf!"

_No one's been able to do that since Sirius._

Remus looked angrily in the mirror. It was all his fault that Sirius had been hit. If he hadn't let him block that curse...

"Gah! I'm in love! No more thoughts of darkness." After all, he couldn't be angry and in love at the same time. Men simply aren't capable of multitasking.

* * *

HERMIONE AWOKE TO the sound of her wind-up alarm clock buzzing. She caught it just before it hit the floor and groaned. The first thing she realized was that she had a horrible ache at the bottom of her back. The second thing she realized was that she was alone.

"He probably woke up earlier and left to get ready," her logical side said aloud.

_He probably decided I'm an ugly beast and left me because he made a mistake,_ thought the irrational, untrusting side of her that appears only when a woman is in love.

"Shut up, Hermione." She walked into the bathroom and took a warm shower. "He doesn't think you're an ugly beast. I mean, look at these abs!" She poked her flat stomach several times as if to prove her point.

_Sex_.

The word fell heavily into her mind, and the weight of it nearly made Hermione collapse.

"No..."

_Why would he want to have sex with me? Oh, right...He's a GUY!_

"Damn, damn, damn, damn."

_Does he want to have sex with me? Am I sexually appealing to him? Do I want to have sex with him? What if he thinks I'm repulsive? What if he thinks I'm a prude? What if he thinks I'm a slut?_

It wasn't as if Hermione had any issues with sex before marriage – she was of the opinion that it strengthened a relationship and had a knack for exposing hidden truths. However, she'd never cared as much for any man as she did for Remus, and things that had once seemed so deceptively simple were suddenly incredibly complicated.

"Love stinks," Hermione sighed. "Too much thinking involved."

If Harry and Ron had heard their brainy friend say such a thing, they would have been dead on the spot. Luckily, that was the only time Hermione would ever utter those words in her life.

As soon as she was dressed, Hermione walked out to the common area's kitchenette, not really feeling like walking down to the Great Hall to retrieve her breakfast. Moments after she had finished poaching her eggs and frying her chips, music blasted loudly from the room opposite hers.

The music stopped, and Draco shuffled down the stairs in only his boxers. He opened the fridge, pulled out some orange juice and a banana, and started for the stairs again.

"Bohemian Rhapsody?"

"Bite me, Mudblood."

Hermione shook her head, grinning, as the sleepy, messy-haired boy retreated to his room.

Twenty minutes later, Draco was back downstairs looking much more alert than before.

"How did you do it?" Hermione inquired, finishing her butty as she read the Daily Prophet.

"Recorded it on my wand. It's my alarm."

"I see." Hermione was secretly impressed, but refused to admit it.

* * *

AFTER BREAKFAST, Hermione walked down to the Great Hall and picked up her schedule. She joined Harry and Ron to compare, and she glanced at the High Table. Remus sat with an odd expression on his face as he poked at his potatoes. She frowned and pondered what was wrong.

"Earth to Hermione," Ron teased, waving the parchment in front of her face. "I said, what do you have after lunch?"

Hermione blinked and shook her head. "I don't know. Let me check..."

"Miss Granger," came a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned and mentally groaned at the sight of the smirking face. "Yes, Professor Snape?"

"Might I have a word with you?"

"Certainly." She turned to her friends. "I'll see you in class." She followed Snape out of the Great Hall and to his office, where she was directed to take a seat.

"Professor Dumbledore has informed me that it might be best if you had a small store of Dreamless Sleep potion," Snape started. "So I shall oblige. However, if I find that you are selling the potion or otherwise abusing your privilege, you will be punished to the full extent of my powers. Is this clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I will provide you with the potion after dinner on the sixteenth. Be here at seven."

"Yes, sir," Hermione repeated.

"You are dismissed."

Hermione nodded and went to leave.

"Oh, Miss Granger?"

She turned to face her professor.

"I am...truly sorry," he said, straining at the kindness of the words coming out of his cold mouth. "If it had been up to me, Lucius Malfoy would have been dead twenty-some years ago."

Hermione nodded and fled. How long would it take for people to stop telling her they were sorry? And why of all people would Snape apologize? Remus had mentioned that he was a different person than the one she saw in class – but how could Snape suddenly forget that he was conversing with the bookworm that caused him so much anguish?

* * *

THE FIRST DAY of classes had Hermione exhausted. She had finished her own work and had badgered her two best friends into doing theirs as well, and now she was lounging on her bed in comfortable pajamas in front of the fire. There was a knock at the door, and Hermione hesitantly went to open it.

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

"Hey." Remus peeked in. "Can I..."

"Oh, sure!" Hermione opened the door all the way and let Remus in. "How do you keep sneaking in here?"

Remus shrugged. "I have my methods." Truthfully, it wasn't such a big secret as he made it out to be – professors were given a master password each year.

They sat down on the bed together, and Remus put his arm around her shoulder.

_So he doesn't regret it!_ Hermione thought happily. She snuggled closer to him.

"How was your day?" Remus asked softly, lighting a fire in the fireplace with his wand.

"Not bad. Stressful." Hermione yawned. "How about yours?"

"Pretty good. They're just how I remember them."

"Rambunctious and uncooperative?"

"Intelligent and responsive," Remus said, grinning.

Hermione giggled. "I see."

They fell back onto the bed together and stared into each other's eyes. Hermione was the first to laugh.

"You're getting lovey-dovey on me," she teased.

Remus chuckled. "I know. I told you already, I'm just a hopeless romantic."

Hermione snuggled against his collarbone and shut her eyes. "So tired," she whispered.

"Me, too," Remus whispered back.

_Maybe I can just shut my eyes for a few minutes_, Remus thought. _Just a few..._

Hermione woke up around three that morning and found Remus still next to her. She smiled, yawned, and went back to sleep.

* * *

HERMIONE'S BIRTHDAY was only two weeks into the first term. Ginny bought her a cosmetics kit, Hagrid sent her Belgian chocolates, and her parents gave her several new blouses and skirts, along with a slinky black dress from her mum that would have made her old, prudish self blush. Harry and Ron had enchanted balloons to follow her around all day (at least, until Snape had popped them in Potions), but didn't give her their big present until dinner.

"Open it!" Ron said eagerly as Harry handed her an envelope. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she ripped open the top. She pulled out the enclosed paper, read it, and began to tear up.

"You guys," she threw her arms around her best friends, "Are amazing!"

"What did they get you?" Neville finally asked, near bursting with curiosity.

Hermione laughed jubilantly. "A trip to Italy!"

"We've kind of neglected you lately, with the war and all," Harry admitted. "And we know how much you've wanted to go."

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Ron concluded, giving Hermione another hug.

"Thank you!" Hermione laughed. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

HERMIONE'S FAVORITE PRESENT came from a certain werewolf that evening as they sat in her room in front of the fire. Remus handed her a small box, and for one fearful moment, Hermione was afraid he was going to propose.

"Open it," Remus echoed Ron, a big grin on his face.

Hermione nervously unwrapped the box and opened it slowly. "Oh, Remus!"

Inside the box was a beautiful locket on a gold chain. The young witch picked it up gingerly and fingered the patterns etched into it.

"It's gorgeous!" Hermione breathed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah, but you haven't seen the best part of it." Remus nodded his head, and Hermione gave him a puzzled look as she opened the locket. On one side of it, "Innamorata" was engraved in flowing script, and on the other side was a picture of Remus and Hermione when they had gone to _Phantom of the Opera_.

Hermione began to cry. "Remus, I..."

Remus wrapped his arms around her. "I'd hoped you would like it," he whispered into her hair.

"I love it! And I love you, too." She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, which turned into another kiss, which turned into a deeper, more passionate kiss.

Remus' eyes fluttered at the intensity of the kiss. Something was happening - something magical. Something...

"Hermione," he muttered, breaking away. "I don't want to..."

"I thought we already had this conversation," Hermione protested. "I'll _tell_ you if I'm uncomfortable!"

"But I just don't..."

Hermione huffed indignantly. "I'm so tired of people treating me like I'm going to break! Let me make my own choices, Remus Lupin. I don't make any for you." Hermione stormed off into her bathroom and slammed the door.

Remus slumped onto the bed. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. She was right, after all. It was her life, her choice. If she wanted him to stop, all she had to do was say the word. And Hermione Granger was incredibly good at opening her mouth and speaking her opinion.

With his especially fine-tuned senses (it was nearly his "time of the month"), Remus could hear small sobs coming from the bathroom. He walked over and knocked gently on the door, hoping she would let him apologize.

"Go away," came the muffled reply, followed by another sob.

_Apparently not_. Remus shook his head and took his leave, knowing that it was best to give the witch her space. He had really blown it, and he knew it.

Meanwhile, Hermione sat inside the empty bathtub, crying bitter tears. Everyone thought she was a fragile doll because of what Lucius Malfoy had done to her. She was still the same Hermione! Just a stronger, wiser one.

"This is stupid," Hermione thought aloud. "There's no need to cry about it. Yelling, yes, but not crying."

_Bath_. The thought calmed her riled spirits. Hermione stepped out of the tub and turned on the tap. Within seconds, the tub was filled with warm water and fluffy lavender bubbles.

The young witch quickly stripped and lowered herself into the tub. She sighed happily and settled in. However, the peace was almost instantly broken by the sound of a knock on the door.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and jumped out of the bath, water and bubbles sloshing everywhere. She wrapped a burgundy towel around herself and threw open the door.

"I thought I told you to piss o-- Oh, Professor!"

Snape stood on the other side of the door, looking very upset indeed. "I have no need to empty my bladder, Miss Granger. But thank you anyway."

Hermione flushed the same color of the towel that separated her female parts from Snape's black eyes. "I'm very sorry, Professor Snape. I thought you were...someone else."

Snape smirked. "I wonder who."

Hermione frowned. "I don't make it a point to disclose the details of my love life to anyone, Professor. I'm sure it would bore you to tears."

"Quit playing stupid, girl," Snape growled. "I know your secret. You and that wolf boy have been playing Romeo and Juliet."

For one of the few times in her life, Hermione was speechless. She stood, mouth open, trying to think of a decent rebuttal, but nothing came.

"Anyway, you forgot to retrieve your potion this evening, so I, in a moment of complete idiocy, thought something might have happened to you. Silly me; it's obvious you were only having a lover's spat." Snape cleared his throat. "The potion is on your bed." He turned to go.

"Professor!" Snape paused and looked back. Hermione had tears in her eyes. "You won't..."

Snape gave an amused snort. "No, Miss Granger," he said slowly. "I may find the information useful at another time. No need to waste a flu potion on the common cold." He turned around abruptly and shut the door quickly behind him.

Hermione stood shocked in the doorway, unsure of whether to be grateful or worried. She decided on grateful for the time being and went back to her bath.

* * *

REMUS SAT BROODING in his favorite easy chair by the fire. He swirled his glass of whiskey on the rocks, feeling rather sorry for himself. No, not sorry - he was actually feeling quite stupid. Hermione had told him over the summer that she would tell him if she was uncomfortable. He should have trusted her to know for herself.

He sighed. To think, he could be holding his witch close, breathing in her scent as they dozed together. Instead, he was drinking himself silly, alone and miserable.

"All by myself," he sang softly. "Don't want to be all by myself - anymore." He snorted. Then he chuckled. And then he laughed. Hard. The stupidity of the situation had finally caught up with him. It was actually quite hilarious. Here sat a thirty-something werewolf, ready to drink himself into a coma, verbally bitch-slapped by his girlfriend, and singing to himself. _Pathetic._

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Remus was forced to calm himself. He carried his glass to the door and peeked out.

"Severus," he greeted.

"Lupin," Snape returned curtly. He glanced down at the glass, now nearly empty. "Nursing your wounds with liquor? I should have known."

"Did you have a legitimate reason for coming here, or were you just looking for a fight? Because if it's the latter, I'd prefer to continue my nursing," Remus muttered, rubbing his temple with his free hand.

"Oh, I have a reason," Snape drawled. "I just felt you should know that your girlfriend is incredibly distraught. You should apologize. Girls like that."

Remus' eyes flashed. "Pardon me?"

"Could I make it any clearer? Granger's bawling her eyes out because of you."

It was only when the glass shattered that Remus realized how tightly he had been gripping it. "Who are you to give relationship advice, Snape? And what were you doing to gain knowledge of her current state of mind?" he growled. "Keep your nose out of this!"

Snape smirked. "Normally, I wouldn't care. However, as she _is _my student, I see a certain need to make sure that her social life doesn't interfere with her academics. I'll leave you to your imbibing, wolf." He pivoted gracefully and stalked down the hall.

Remus glared after the Potion Master's retreating form, hands shaking. Disagreeable as the man was, he did have a point. It was _his_ fault Hermione was so upset, and therefore _he_ should be the 

one to console her. He slipped out of his room, resolving to clean up the glass shards later. There was more important business at hand.

* * *

HERMIONE WAS BEGINNING to feel better when another knock resounded on her bathroom door.

"Hermione?"

The girl in question gathered up her courage. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

She pursed her lips. "Just a minute." She stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around herself. "Come in."

Remus anxiously opened the door, came in, and shut it softly. "Hi."

Hermione pouted. "Hi."

"Look, I'm really sorry. I've been thinking about what happened, and it was a real lapse in judgment on my part. I should have trusted you."

The witch heard his earnest plea and considered it. "Yes. You should have."

Remus awaited his sentence quietly and humbly.

Hermione studied him closely. "I'll let it pass this time." She couldn't help but grin as his face lit up. He went to hug her, but recoiled at her gasp.

"Remus! What happened?"

The werewolf followed her gaze to his bloody hand. "Gods!" He hissed, the pain suddenly hitting him head-on. "I was holding a tumbler a bit tightly, and it broke. I was in such a hurry to get here that I just..."

Hermione took his hand and wrapped a damp washcloth around it. "There," she soothed. "That'll help. Just wait here." She left the bathroom and returned moments later with hydrogen peroxide and a bandage. She uncapped the vitriolic liquid and held his hand over the sink. "This is going to hurt," she warned.

Remus only nodded.

She quickly poured the liquid over his wounds, and he moaned in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. Hermione thought quickly and brought her lips to his until she had finished cleansing the gash. Remus kept his eyes shut and moaned still, but there was no pain left – only pleasure.

Hermione broke away long enough to cap up the peroxide and wrap the wound in gauze before returning to her love's lips. Her eyes fluttered in pleasure as she wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him closer.

This time Remus decided not to open his trap and piss Hermione off. He continued to hold her to his chest and trace her mouth with his tongue. Eventually, when the blood finally made a full circuit round his brain, he deduced that a bed would definitely be more comfortable than a cold bathroom floor, and so guided the beautiful witch into the bedroom.

Gently draping Hermione across the bed, he rubbed a thumb against her jaw and at the same time removed his own shirt. Hermione flicked her wand at the door, locking it and warding it heavily. She realized as she went to tug off her shirt that she had none, and that only a towel separated her flesh from that of Remus, and decided to let him undress a bit more before she went starkers. She inhaled deeply as his mouth hit a sensitive spot on her collarbone and squirmed under his touch.

"Pants," she breathed, "Off. _Now_."

Remus felt no inclination to argue and proceeded to shimmy out of his trousers, leaving only his navy blue boxers and her scarlet towel between their bare bodies.

"Virgin?" he managed to ask, growing harder against her body.

"Are you kidding?" she replied, moaning. "If that war was going to kill me, I wasn't about to die a virgin."

"Good point." He left the matter alone, not caring to open up any other floodgates. Each of them had a past, but what mattered most was their future together.

Remus brought one arm behind her back and pulled her closer to his body and used the other to pull the towel away from her body.

Hermione hissed as the cold air hit her exposed skin. She snuggled closer against Remus' warm body and brought her hands to the band of his boxers, kissing him lightly as she slowly slid them off. Meanwhile, Remus looked adoringly at the body of the woman before him, taking all of her in and enjoying every curve, every inch of the soft, warm flesh. He kicked off the constraining garment as Hermione slipped it down. Finally – there was nothing keeping them from being together in the most intimate way.

Remus grew light-headed as Hermione squirmed anxiously beneath him. It had been so long – so long since a woman had wanted his touch. So long since he had felt it...

The woman beneath him was nearly panting with want. She lustfully brought her hips up, arching her back as her lips melded to Remus' own. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted it now.

At last, Remus had control of the werewolf, and it was time. He parted Hermione's thighs with a knee, lowered himself down on her, and thrust in passionately.

* * *

IT IS A WONDERFUL thing to love and be loved. This was exactly what Hermione Granger felt as she awoke on that beautiful, bright morning after consummating her love with one Remus Lupin, who lay with his stomach against her back, one arm under her shoulders and the other arm draped protectively over her side.

Hermione smiled and yawned, relishing the soreness of her back and other regions far below. Gently prying herself free from her lover's hold, she crawled out of bed and pattered sleepily and contentedly into her bathroom, shutting her door quietly.

"What a night," she mumbled cheerfully. She bent her head over the sink, splashed some water on her face, looked up into the mirror, and froze.

"_Get off me!"_

"_Shut up, you filthy Mudblood bitch!" _

Hermione trembled, a shiver running up her spine. A cold, harsh, sneering face with an aristocratic nose stared at her from behind.

"Miss me, Mudblood?"

Hermione wheeled around to face the demon, but found herself very alone in the room. She cautiously turned back to the mirror and stared at her reflection, choking back the sob that was threatening to emerge.

She shook herself, knees threatening to buckle. "I probably just need to eat," she told herself authoritatively. "Yes, that's it. A bit of-"

A blinding pain overtook her – Hermione saw only white. Her head felt like it would split in two. Clamping her jaw shut to keep from screaming, Hermione fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Cold laughs and high-pitched screams resounded in her head, and she couldn't tell if she was the one screaming. Suddenly the white was replaced by darkness. Two grey eyes stared menacingly at her, and then a face became visible.

"I'm coming for you, Hermione," Lucius Malfoy taunted, laughing maniacally.

Hermione dropped limply, the screams still echoing as the face faded into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Is it bad that I got turned on by my own sex scene? My goodness… fans self What a much-needed relief for our two protagonists.

I'm now halfway through editing the story! I have a hunch I'll be done by the time the weekend is over. Again, thanks to all of my lovely returning readers as well as my new audience! Hope you're enjoying the show. :-)


	8. Let Me See Snape 1 2 Step

_**A Year to Remember**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (and Co.) does not belong to me. That would be nice, but so would having Snape or Lupin for my husband. In other words: don't sue me, I'm just playing with them.

_Chapter Eight – Let Me See Snape 1 2 Step_

* * *

WHEN HERMIONE THOUGHT back on all she had been through in the past year or so, she was amazed that she hadn't gone crazy. It was enough to make even the most powerful wizard question his sanity. Then again, Dumbledore was a fairly powerful wizard, yet there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the man had long ago gone slightly nuts.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, rushing toward the spot in the common room where the Head Girl was perched on a comfortable armchair, staring into the fire. "Hermione, guess what?"

Hermione slowly turned her head, reluctant to leave her thoughts in the flames. "What is it?"

"Dumbledore just announced a Halloween ball!" the redhead said breathlessly. "Go look at the announcement board!"

"Don't worry, Gin, I will." Ginny nodded and scurried over to a group of sixth year girls and began talking rapidly and giggling.

The tired witch sighed. It had only been a few days earlier that Remus had found Hermione crumpled up on the bathroom floor.

"It's nothing," Hermione had stupidly insisted. "I just got a bit faint. I'm sure food will do me some good."

Remus had nodded, though with a doubtful look in his eyes, and sent her off to the kitchenette to find something to eat.

Now that Hermione considered the matter further, she supposed she should have mentioned it to him. He was, after all, her lover and confidante. Or if not Remus, to somebody. _Anybody_.

She reluctantly peeled herself out of the chair and shuffled sleepily over to the bulletin board. A glittering orange parchment was tacked at the top, black scrolls framing it and smoky letters floating eerily on the page.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Proudly Presents_

_A Halloween Costume Ball_

_31 October 1997_

_Fourth Years and Under: 5:30 – 7:00 p.m._

_Fifth Years and Above: 8:00 p.m. – 12:00 a.m._

_Attire: Costumes_

_Food and Beverages Will Be Served_

Hermione furrowed her brow. Why hadn't Dumbledore announced this to the prefects and Heads?

"Hey, Hermione," Harry called, approaching her quickly.

"Hi Harry." Hermione examined the poster closely.

"Are you going to go to the ball?"

"I suppose I should. After all, how would it look if the Head Girl didn't show up?"

"Right." Harry ran his hand through his messy hair. "Would you like to go with me?"

Hermione turned and raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing in the corner of her mouth. "What, are you trying to prevent another incident like in our fourth year?"

Harry blushed. "Well, no, not exactly… It's just, I thought since we're such good friends, I could take you and…"

"Shut up, Harry. What is it, really?"

The boy's eyes lit up at the chance to discuss his scheme. "You see, I really want to impress Ginny, but she's already going with this sixth year named Digby – Digby, for Merlin's sake! – and I really want to show her that I'm a good dancer and I know how to treat women and all that nonsense that you girls always fall for."

Hermione laughed as Harry spat out the words, growing redder with each passing moment. "Fine, Harry. I'll go with you."

"I mean, if you're dating someone and I don't know about it or if you had someone in mind…"

The witch thought for a moment. _What about Remus?_

Logically, she couldn't actually show up clinging to Remus and shooting proud smirks at anyone who looked their way. However, being the Head Girl, she could probably pull off a dance or two as long as it looked like Harry was her date. And later, when no one was watching and when Harry had been successfully transferred to dinner, the two lovers could slip unnoticed out the side door and sneak to Remus' room, or hers, or even an empty classroom and…

"Whoa, Hermione, chill out," Harry said nervously. "You're freaking me out here."

Hermione shook herself. "Sorry, what?"

"All I asked was if you already had someone in mind, and you got this creepy look on your face, like an evil garden gnome I'd thrown over a fence plotting revenge or something."

Hermione blushed. "Sorry, Harry. No, there's no one I could take to the ball. I'd be happy to go with you." She smiled and embraced him warmly, wondering how often she got those "creepy" looks when thinking of wild, animalistic sex with her lover.

"Thanks!" Harry grinned and scampered off to Merlin knows where to plan the perfect evening.

Smiling happily, Hermione went down the hidden corridor to the Heads' apartments. She walked slowly to the kitchenette and pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator and a peach out of the fruit basket. She plopped herself down in front of the fire in the common area and took a bite out of the peach.

_Why have I been so tired lately?_ she wondered. _Oh, right. Hours of backbreaking sex can do that to you._

Hermione grinned wickedly. The sex goddess in her had been in hiding so long that she had forgotten how easy it was to stir her up. Remus had commented on how insatiable she was just last night. But at the teasing suggestion that he should try a stamina potion, the werewolf had shown her that he could certainly match and surpass her appetite.

"I guess I should try to keep my mind off it," she said aloud, "And then I won't want it as much."

"Cripes, Hermione, you've just thrown my dirty little mind back into the gutter. And to think I'd spent all evening trying to maintain some semblance of cleanliness."

Hermione squeaked, jumped, and reddened. "Draco! Quit eavesdropping!"

"Sorry. References to anything pertaining to sex tend to perk me up."

"Pervert. I wasn't talking about sex."

"Really? Then what was it?" Draco smirked, walking to the refrigerator and pulling out a soda as Hermione tried to think of a suitable excuse.

"The library."

"Right. You can pretend it's the library that you're lusting for, and I'll just content myself by knowing in my black little heart that there's some lucky man out there getting shagged every night."

"Jerk."

"Bookworm."

Hermione struggled, too tired for a battle of wits. "Dumb blond."

"Touché." Draco walked back to his room, whistling, and shut the door loudly.

"Gah!" Hermione groaned, chucking her half-eaten peach at the blond boy's room. It missed its target by a long shot and landed with a loud squishing noise in the very center of Hermione's door.

The witch laughed uncontrollably for a few moments before pulling out her wand to clean up her very unhappy door.

* * *

HERMIONE SAT ON her bed reading her Potions text and brooding over her current situation. It was an unpleasant one, to be sure. Here she was, completely and totally infatuated and in love with an amazing wizard, and yet he was one of the only men she could fall in love with and not be able to tell anyone about.

Her mother had written to her the other day and asked if there was a special man in her life yet, and Hermione had lied that there wasn't anyone who had caught her eye yet. But it wasn't true! She had met the man she wanted to spend her life with, and he was perfect in every way. She wanted to 

proclaim her undying love for Remus to the whole wizarding world, and yet she couldn't say a word. Why?

"Stupid teacher-student relationship rules," the surly witch grumbled, completely neglecting to pay attention to the words swimming on the pages before her. It didn't matter – she'd read the chapter twice already.

She snatched her wand off the bedspread and summoned a canister of chocolate-covered almonds and munched angrily on them. Bugger the scale – she was pissed.

There was a knock at the door. Hermione groaned and put the top on the almond container then rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a thud.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing herself off the floor and walking to the door. She opened it and found Draco standing outside.

"What?" Hermione snapped, rubbing her elbow.

"Touchy today, aren't we?" Draco smirked. "Just wanted to see if you were going to go down to dinner soon."

Hermione shrugged. "What's it to you? Hot date?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. And we'd love a bit of privacy."

"Thanks for the info. I'll be out quick so I don't accidentally catch sight of your various extracurricular activities. Just tell me it's not Pansy Parkinson."

Draco glared. "No, it's not. Not that it's any of your business."

"Thank the gods. Give me two minutes."

Hermione grabbed her remaining homework and bolted. Draco having sex with some Slytherin girly-girl was something she could do without hearing or seeing, Merlin forbid.

Halfway to the Great Hall, Hermione remembered that she had forgotten her notes from the last staff meeting, and the prefects needed to know when their rounds were. She cursed and started back toward her room.

Only a short distance from the entrance to the common area, Hermione felt a sharp pain in her forehead, and the image of Lucius Malfoy cackling at her flashed through her mind. Her breath caught in her chest, and she leaned against the wall for support.

_Calm down. He's not here. He can't hurt you. He can't get into Hogwarts. _No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't force down the panicked feeling in her stomach and chest, and the pain in her forehead had turned into a constant throbbing. Soft footsteps resounded in the hall, and Hermione whipped out her wand to cast a Disillusionment spell on herself.

It didn't work.

"Shit," Hermione hissed, calming her mind. The footsteps were coming closer, and her second attempt to cast the spell failed. Looking for a place to run, Hermione had one last go at the spell and felt herself disappearing, blending in with her surroundings.

Moments later, a cloaked and hooded figure appeared, stalking stealthily toward Hermione's room. A lock of platinum hair fell out of the hood, and with a long, pale, perfectly-manicured finger, the intruder brushed it back.

Hermione knew. It was him. Lucius Malfoy was in the castle.

Fighting the overwhelming urge to run or collapse and going against all common sense, Hermione followed Malfoy to the entrance to the room and watched as he looked around before whispering the password. The door opened silently and Malfoy swept in, Hermione right on his heels.

Malfoy shrugged off his cloak and strode quietly to Draco's door. He knocked twice, waited a moment, and knocked three more times. The door swung open to reveal the lean boy's form.

"Is the Mudblood here?" Malfoy said softly.

"No," Draco replied. "She left for dinner a minute ago."

Malfoy turned suddenly around, and Hermione was so close to his face that she was sure she would pass out. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good."

Malfoy entered his son's room and shut the door behind him. Hermione stood in shock for a moment, her heart beating so fast she was sure it would burst. Had Draco betrayed Dumbledore? Had he betrayed _her_?

She crept to the entrance to her House tunnel and then ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor common room, remembering to take off the Disillusionment spell. She threw open the door with a loud bang and ran to where Harry and Ron were seated playing chess. They stood up in alarm as their friend came sprinting in, panting.

"He's here!" she whispered hoarsely, looking wildly around.

"Who?" Ron demanded.

"Lucius Malfoy!"

Harry and Ron exchanged dark looks.

"Ron, go get the Headmaster," Harry commanded. "Hermione, stay here with Ginny."

"Where are you going?" Hermione demanded, her knees giving out beneath her as Ron charged away.

"To resolve some unfinished business."

"Harry, he'll kill you!" Hermione shrieked, ignoring the stares they were receiving from their fellow Gryffindors.

"I don't think so." Harry started off, and Hermione found herself too weak to try to stop him.

"Hermione, sit down," Ginny said softly, giving Hermione an arm for support.

"Ginny, Lucius Malfoy is much more powerful than Harry. He'll kill him before he gets through the door." Hermione felt tears running down her cheeks. "I have to go find Snape."

Hermione wrenched herself out of her friend's grip and ran through the halls, leaping down the stairs until she arrived at the dungeons. She banged on the door wildly, and Snape appeared at the door with an outraged face.

"_Miss_ Granger…"

"Malfoy is here!" she screamed. "He's in the Head suite! And Harry's trying to kill him!"

Snape turned an even paler shade. "Miss Granger, please wait here with Lupin."

"But…"

"I said _wait here!_" Snape roared, pulling her into the room and shoving her toward Remus, who had come to the door at Hermione's screaming. They both watched helplessly as Snape stepped into his fireplace and Flooed to her room.

"Hermione?" Remus said gently.

Hermione looked up with terrified, teary eyes.

"You don't have to worry any more. I'm here."

She finally began to sob, throwing herself into Remus. He rubbed her back, softly comforting her.

"It's not me I'm worried about," Hermione choked out. "Harry is…Malfoy will…k-kill him!"

Remus kissed her head, pulling her into a chair on his lap. "Don't you worry. Severus is perfectly capable of keeping Harry away from Malfoy. Let's just hope he doesn't actually kill Malfoy."

"And why not?" Hermione protested, jerking her head up.

"Because then, love, we won't have the pleasure of seeing his soul sucked out by some very ghastly creatures."

Hermione sniffled, reminding herself that Remus was on her side. "No one deserves that," she whispered. "Not even Malfoy."

Remus was in awe of her kindness. This man had tried to rape her and had murdered her friends, and yet she was against the harshest possible punishment for him.

"You're a good-hearted person, Hermione," Remus told her, hugging her close. "I'm lucky to have you in my life."

Hermione smiled, still sniffling. "I'm not that great," she insisted, still shaking. She snuggled into Remus' chest and inhaled his scent. Hugo Boss. Muggle. Interesting.

* * *

THE HALLOWEEN BALL was a splendid affair, to be sure. All through the day, a crisp, autumn Friday, the students milled about excitedly, the boys bragging about their dates and the girls sharing makeup tips from the latest issue of Teen Witch Weekly.

Hermione was uncharacteristically nervous that afternoon. Perhaps it was all the thinking she had been doing lately. Indeed, she had been mulling over her relationship with Remus, and it had just occurred to the love-struck girl that Dumbledore showed no sign of his knowledge of their relationship, if he had any.

And why, she asked herself, would the most powerful wizard in the world not know if one of his staff was dating a student under his nose?

Something didn't fit, and Hermione feared the worst. If Dumbledore had any suspicions whatsoever of their relationship, her dancing with Remus tonight would only confirm them. And so it was with a heavy heart that Hermione walked into her closet and took her costume off of its hanger to prepare for the Halloween Ball.

Remus, too, was having his doubts about the evening as he took his shower. He and Hermione had agreed that they could risk one or two dances without raising the suspicions of the students and staff. After all, she was Head Girl, and they had grown very close over the years. Nobody except they – and Snape – knew just _how_ close they had become.

But now it was Dumbledore that Remus worried about. He had been walking on eggshells so as not to make the headmaster suspect foul play, but he was quickly tiring of the game. Dumbledore was his friend, his mentor, and in a strange way, a father figure. Lying to him felt wrong. And Remus hated guilt.

He sighed, turning off the tap and stepping out of the shower. He pulled a towel off the rack and patted himself dry, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"Liar," he spat at the figure staring back at him in the mirror. "This can't turn out well, you know."

Remus stared at the man in the reflection for a moment, taking note once more of the scars that covered his body. Slashes, gashes, bites, and burns – he'd had it all. Some as a human, some as a – well, some while _in_human.

It was enough. He would have to tell Dumbledore sooner or later.

A knock at Remus' door startled him, and he threw on a robe as he walked to it, wondering who it could be. It wasn't Hermione – she never came until after the other teachers were asleep. Was it Snape, perhaps?

Remus opened the door and was surprised and slightly shaken to see Dumbledore standing before him. "Albus, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Dumbledore had a calm, cool look on his face. "To whom, Remus," he corrected. "To a certain Miss Hermione Granger."

* * *

HERMIONE WAS JUST finishing with her eyeliner when there was a knock at her door. She cursed softly and finished the eye before putting down the pencil.

"Just a minute!" she called, throwing on a robe to cover her outfit. She walked to the door and opened it slowly. "Oh, good evening, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled cheerily. "Hello, my dear Miss Granger. Might I come in?"

"Of course!" Hermione opened the door all of the way and let the headmaster enter before shutting it again. She nervously followed him over to her couch by the fireplace, hoping her anxiety wasn't showing.

"I came to talk to you about an idea that popped into my head the other day," Dumbledore began. "You see, after the incident with Lucius Malfoy, I decided it would be in your best interest to have an escort. A bodyguard, if you will. Someone to check in on you occasionally and keep you company in the corridors at night while making your rounds."

Hermione nodded politely, her stomach turning at Malfoy's name and wondering where he was going with this.

"I thought that perhaps Professor Lupin could be your escort."

The young witch hoped against hope that the squeak had only been in her mind and not out loud. Her stomach turned with excitement, and she tried to keep a calm expression on her face.

"That's a wonderful idea, Professor," she said diplomatically. "I think it would be an intelligent choice."

"Wonderful!" The old wizard's face lit up. "Well, I'll leave you to get prepared for the ball. I expect Mister Potter will be delighted to have such a beautiful young woman for his date."

Hermione blushed and thanked the headmaster as she walked him to the door. A few moments later, when she was sure that he was far enough away from the door, she jumped up and down in a dance of unfeigned and unrestrained joy.

"Yes!" she hissed happily. "Things are going absolutely _swell_"

Things were definitely much better than the night of Lucius Malfoy's unwelcome visit. Snape had, quite luckily, beaten Harry to the Heads' apartment, but the elder Malfoy's meeting with his son had obviously been a short one – there had been no trace of his presence, and none of the staff were sure how he had breached Hogwarts' wards so quickly.

After putting the final touches on her costume, Hermione walked along the passage to the Gryffindor common room to meet Harry for the ball. She nervously stepped out and walked to greet her date and her friends.

Five jaws dropped successively as Hermione neared her group of friends.

"Wow!" Dean Thomas exclaimed.

"You…" Seamus Finnegan began, stuttering.

"Hermione!" Neville Longbottom said, looking scandalized.

"You look _hot_!" Ron finally finished for the group. All five boys bobbed their heads in accordance.

"I've got the sexiest date tonight, guys," Harry proclaimed proudly, taking Hermione's arm.

Hermione grinned happily and let Harry lead her down to the Great Hall.

* * *

REMUS WAS STANDING in a corner of the Great Hall, gazing out the nearest window at the Dark Forest. A thestral leapt in the distance, soon followed by two or three more. He sighed.

When Dumbledore had come to his room this evening, he was sure that he would be packing his bags minutes later. Luckily, Dumbledore either had no idea about the relationship or was fine with it. He hoped it was the latter.

_Bodyguard to Hermione. Sounds like a movie._

Remus turned his attentions from the beautifully horrible creatures outside to the eerily decorated room in which he found himself. It was completely dark except for the few candles hovering above. Only one table remained in the room, and it was pushed against the right wall to serve as a snack stand. There were several chairs and couches in the far left corner for those taking a break from the dance floor, and several spotlights floated overhead, waiting for the partygoers to enter before they turned on to shine on the dancers. The DJ was setting up on the left wall, cursing as he tripped over a bundle of wires.

It was going to be a magical night, Remus decided. Now, as Hermione's personal escort, he didn't have to think of an excuse to leave early with her and head to his room or hers, or any room along the way if they were particularly impatient. Remus had a feeling they would be.

At last, the preparations were finished, and Dumbledore gathered his staff around him for the usual pep talk.

"Thank you all for agreeing to chaperone tonight," Dumbledore began.

Remus' eyes drifted to Severus, who looked rather grumpy. He probably hadn't agreed. It was more likely that Dumbledore had used his freakish powers and some sort of archaic voodoo dance to brainwash Severus into coming.

"I want you all to be on the lookout for especially lewd, rude, and promiscuous behavior tonight," he continued. "Allow them some room for fun, but remember, nobody has fun when feelings get hurt."

The werewolf suddenly felt six years old again.

"Please keep an eye on the punchbowl at all times. I have taken anticipatory measures to prevent any so-called spiking, but if any of these students are anything like the Weasley twins, the school will be drunk or sprouting extra limbs in half an hour."

There was a general nodding and murmuring of agreement.

"Now, let us begin the dance, and remember to enjoy yourselves. Feel free to cut a few rugs if you so desire." Dumbledore winked at the group, nodded to the DJ, and waved the doors open.

A thick stream of students came washing through the Great Hall, spreading out to fill its entire capacity. Remus watched the entrance closely as he circled the room, droning out the already-blaring music to focus on finding his lover.

And suddenly, there she was. A vision in…nothing!

It was true. There was his inamorata, dressed in barely any clothes. Remus gulped. Evil vixen. He had to admit, though – it was a creative and very flattering outfit for her. What was that Muggle word again? Right – cage dancer.

A tight, hip-hugging red dress, strapless, of course, and somehow backless. He supposed she had used some sort of magic for that. It certainly didn't leave enough to the imagination in his opinion, watching as several young men gulped and leered. Hair done in loose curls, falling around her face and down her back and shoulders. Stilettos. How could she dance in those?

Remus swallowed hard. He could feel the heat spreading through his body, and he willed it down. No time for, ahem, _pressing_ issues in front of the whole student body. The time would come for that in only a few short hours.

He watched as Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor, where a fiery salsa tune was playing from enchanted floating speakers. He swung her out and back in before they jumped into a quick-paced dance. Remus' eyes narrowed, but he shook himself. _It's Harry, for Merlin's sake! He's interested in Ginny, anyway._ He put on a smile and continued to watch Hermione's hips sway seductively.

Hermione glanced at Remus from the corner of her eye. He was watching her. Staring at her. Undressing her with his eyes. She shuddered as Harry twirled her out. She didn't know how much longer she could take it without her knees giving out on her.

He only had to wait for another teacher to dance with a student before he could. Luckily, the daring Dumbledore made it a short wait by stepping out with a sixth year Hufflepuff. He cleared his throat, tightened his tie, and strode over to the apple of his eye.

"Mind if I cut in, Harry?" Remus asked cheerfully, trying not to look too eager.

"Not at all," Harry replied, handing his date over to Remus. Hermione looked at Harry and nodded over to where Ginny was standing in a corner, watching them dance. He winked and hurried over to the girl, and Hermione smiled as they settled into a less crowded spot on the floor.

Remus tugged Hermione to him for a moment and then increased the distance so as not to draw too many eyes. Hermione tried to close the space, but Remus held a firm stance, grinning.

"Now, now, dear, we don't want to attract suspicion," he whispered.

Hermione pouted. "I don't honestly give a bloody flip," she retorted. "Let them think as they wish."

"Very well," Remus said playfully. "I'll just go pack my bags and find another job as a pre-emptive strike to our jovial headmaster turning his powers on me and possibly blowing my balls off for shagging a student."

He grunted as she kicked his toe.

"So sorry," she teased. "I'll kiss it and make it better..."

"Hermione..." Remus warned her, blood rushing to his cheeks and...elsewhere.

"Remus..."

"Snape," another voice said wryly.

Both student and teacher jumped. Severus Snape stood at their side. "Might I steal your partner, Lupin?"

Remus gave him a look that would have frozen the flames on Satan's fat head, but Snape merely smirked and took Hermione to a sparsely populated corner, much to the surprise of those who had been observing Remus and Hermione work their magic.

"Pardon my language, Professor, but what the hell gives?"

"You two were about to melt into a pile of hormonal mush, Miss Granger. I simply could not bear to watch it anymore."

Hermione glared at him as he swung her abruptly out. "Why don't you just get on with it?"

"With what?"

"Leaking our secret to Dumbledore."

"Much as I would love to, Miss Granger, it would ruin the Headmaster's reputation as well as yours if this juicy tidbit were to spread around the wizarding community. We can't have the brightest witch out of a career because she was shagging her half-breed professor."

Hermione wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered, so she contented herself with silence.

Snape's face suddenly twisted into a furious expression.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stay where you are, Hermione."

_Hermione?_ "Professor?"

"Stay there!" he barked. "And don't turn around!"

Hermione furrowed her brows. _What's wrong? Where is he..._

She turned.

She saw him.

She fell...

* * *

"HERMIONE? Hermione!"

"Quit screaming at her, Lupin! She'll be deaf when she wakes up!"

"Gentlemen, please! Let's continue this outside of Miss Granger's room. As I was _saying_, Albus, I have no idea how Malfoy got in here!"

"Calm yourself, Minerva, we will sort matters out..."

Hermione's eyelids fluttered, taking in the sound of the voices around her. _They took me to the hospital wing..._

She groaned and tried to prop herself up, but Madam Pomfrey bustled over and gently pushed her back into the bed. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay right where you are, Miss Granger."

Remus dashed in as Madam Pomfrey exited and skidded to a halt beside Hermione's bed. "Are you alright?" he panted.

"I'm fine," she managed to croak out. "How long have I been here?"

"Only a couple of minutes." He blinked rapidly. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

The look in his eyes was enough to send Hermione into tears. He loved her so much and asked for nothing in return...

"Great, Lupin, what have you done to her now?"

"Severus, please don't make matters any worse than they are." Hermione dried her eyes as Dumbledore came to stand at the foot of her bed. "I am truly sorry for this trouble, Hermione," he told her. "We have locked down the castle and are searching the grounds for any trace of Lucius Malfoy."

"I wish I had arrived a few moments earlier," Snape grumbled.

Hermione looked down at her blanket, twisting it nervously in her hands. Remus frowned. Something was wrong; he could sense it.

"Would everyone please be so kind as to excuse us?" Dumbledore asked, also noting the girl's distress. "I wish to talk with Miss Granger in private."

The three other professors nodded and reluctantly left them alone.

Dumbledore studied Hermione for a moment. "Something wrong, my dear?"

Hermione pursed her lips. _Should I tell him?_ "There's...something I should tell you," she said hesitantly.

Dumbledore nodded encouragingly.

"I...when I woke up one morning and went to wash up, I saw Lucius Malfoy in the mirror. It wasn't really him – just a hallucination, or something." Hermione shrugged. "Maybe I'm just crazy."

"Not at all, Hermione," Dumbledore told her. "It is perfectly common to have visions of the future."

Hermione shook her head. "Professor, I failed Divination."

Dumbledore chuckled. "One needs not take a class to be a Seer."

"You must be mistaken!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm no seer! I've never had any visions before!"

"There is always a first time, Hermione. And if you would rather not attribute this vision to the Sight, then you may always call it a female's intuition." Dumbledore winked. "Now, I believe Professor Lupin is waiting to take you to your room."

Hermione smiled, comforted by the fact that she was not, as she had supposed, insane or suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder.

"Thanks, Professor." Hermione eased herself off of the cot and walked to the corridor, where Remus pulled her into a soft hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered, guiding her toward the staircase.

"Thanks," Hermione said, smiling. "Thanks for worrying."

"I always worry about you. If you're a minute late to dinner, I worry that you've fallen asleep in the library. When you go to Hogsmeade, I worry that you haven't dressed warm enough. And," he continued, stopping to look her deep in the eyes. "I worry every second that someone else will come along and take you away from me and absolutely kill me."

Hermione smiled warmly, taking Remus' hand in her own. "You shouldn't worry about that," she told him. "I'm yours forever."

* * *

A/N: Eek. You know what, Lucius Malfoy just needs to… well, go away. Pardon my lack of eloquence – it's been a long day.

I think I can handle editing one more chapter tonight, and then I just need to get some sleep. It's been a great deal of fun going back through this story, but it wasn't so much fun to discover that I'd left some gaping holes in the plot, which I've hopefully filled in.

Much love to my awesome readers and reviewers – every time I get an email saying that I've got a new review or that someone has subscribed to a story, my little heart does the Macarena. I love you guys! :-)


	9. Will You Visit Me on Sunday?

_**A Year to Remember**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer:** Now that I've actually gotten off my lazy bum and decided to quit neglecting my readers, I'll have to shove in a bit that says I don't own the characters or J.K.'s plots. Not mine. Hers. Got it?

_Chapter Nine – Will You Visit Me on Sunday?_

* * *

REMUS AWOKE the next morning and found himself cuddled up to something very soft and warm. If there is one thing in life you can depend on, his mother had told him, it was that a woman is _always_ soft and warm to touch.

He smiled softly and nestled his face deeper into Hermione's silky hair, breathing in the vanilla scent of her shampoo. Brilliant Brunette, it was called. He had been using it, too, when she wasn't looking; which wasn't often, actually, since they were usually in the shower together or in his rooms.

After a few more minutes, Remus finally pulled himself away from Hermione and threw on a robe, quietly walking into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. November 1 – a Saturday. No classes. He turned on the tap and rinsed the sleep from his eyes.

A pair of arms lovingly encircled his waist, and he smiled into the towel he had picked up to pat his face dry.

"Good morning," Hermione whispered, kissing his shoulder blade.

"Good morning," Remus whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because if we screamed, Draco Malfoy would come running in and try to get us to do a threesome."

"Oh." Remus shuddered. "Right."

Hermione laughed. "I'm just kidding. I've got a silencing ward on the room at all times." She tried her best to pout at the mirror reflection of the fine specimen of man before her. "Thought you'd get away without a goodbye, did you?"

"Not at all." The werewolf turned and encircled his lover in his strong arms, oozing charm from every pore. "Just tidying up to be presentable for the most gorgeous woman in the world."

The young witch grinned. "You're good."

Remus smiled back. "I try."

* * *

BREAKFAST IN THE Great Hall was chaotic that morning, as the tales of last night's events grew taller and louder.

"I heard Lucius Malfoy showed up to finish off Harry Potter."

"Well, _I_ heard that it was Sirius Black disguised as Lucius Malfoy, trying to finally get his hands on old Snape."

"The both of you are wrong! Malfoy and Black were never here at all – it was _Fudge, _risen from the dead!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as some of the gossip floated up to the High Table where she sat with Remus.

"Bunch of twats," she grumbled, fiercely stabbing a sausage. Remus flinched a bit at the aggressiveness she directed at the phallic object. He hoped that the next time they found themselves with a bit of free time, she would have a much better attitude toward all things sausage-related.

"Language, Miss Granger!" McGonagall exclaimed, attempting to look scandalized, though a small smile was tucked neatly in the corners of her mouth.

"Sorry, Professor."

Remus snorted and tried to disguise it with a spoonful of oatmeal. A jab to the ribs soon confirmed that it was a poor disguise indeed, and a hissed exchange of insults soon followed.

"Butt munch."

"Know-it-all."

"Goober."

"Bookworm."

"Werewolf."

Remus gasped and looked around quickly, looking frightened. "Where? Warn the students at once!"

Hermione giggled despite herself. "You're a loony," she affirmed.

"You know it." Remus' smile soon dissolved and a perplexed and worried look soon came over his face. "Hermione, could I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything," she answered without hesitation.

Remus sighed, knowing that he was digging up a very unwelcome topic. "Will you come to visit Sirius with me?"

It felt as though a sledgehammer had been slung into her stomach and her heart had been catapulted through her throat. "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked…"

"I didn't say no, Rem – Professor," Hermione corrected herself quickly. "I would just like to know why."

"Let's take a walk." Remus stood and held Hermione's chair for her. They walked out of the castle and onto the grounds near Hagrid's hut.

"What's going on, love?" Hermione said softly, taking Remus' hands once she had made absolute certain that there was no one else around.

Remus shook his head. "I've been hearing these rumors about Sirius showing up at the castle last night disguised as Malfoy. Obviously they're not true, but it makes me think… And I almost feel like I've been a bad mate for not sticking with him in his time of need. Now, that is." He sighed again. "I have to see him, and I just can't do it alone."

Hermione smiled lovingly. "I'd move the stars for you, Remus."

Remus smiled back and gently kissed his lover. "And I would charm the sun to light your darkest path." He hugged Hermione close. "We'll go tomorrow."

* * *

THAT SUNDAY WAS a cold and stormy one as Hermione and Remus walked out of the Headmaster's office, through the castle, and toward the edge of the school grounds. Remus wore a fedora and a solemn look, his eyes filled with grief and worry. Hermione could scarcely keep from giving him an encouraging squeeze of the hand until they had Apparated to St. Mungo's.

"Sign in up front, please," a stout, strawberry blond-haired witch called out gruffly from the front desk, where she sat filing her long, pointed nails.

Remus managed to give Hermione a quick, pained smile of half-hearted reassurance before scrawling their names onto the visitor's sign-in sheet and then, after a pause, Sirius' name in the "Patient Visited" slot.

The receptionist peered down at the paper through horn-rimmed glasses and gave a start. "Black, eh?" she said hoarsely. "Come with me."

Remus and Hermione silently tailed the receptionist through a back door and down a damp hallway, lights flickering ominously on the walls. Hermione gulped and took Remus' hand. He jumped at the contact and then managed to squeeze her tightly, shaking himself to clear his head.

_My best friend...in a mental hospital. _Remus watched a nurse down the hall take a stray patient by the hand and lead him quickly back into his room, shutting the thick metal door behind her and sliding the cover over a tiny hole in it. It was like a scene from a cheesy psychological thriller. _How could I have left him alone here?_

They finally came to a stop in front of a large white door with a single window covered with bars. Through it, Remus could see a white room with two couches and several chairs. A smell reminiscent of old cheese with a touch of stale crisps floated into his nasal cavities. The receptionist took out a key ring full of keys of all shapes, colors, and sizes and chose a small silver key.

Remus unconsciously drew back from the offensive metal as she placed it in a tiny slot and then touched the tip of her wand to a groove underneath the keyhole. The door grudgingly swung slowly open, protesting the unfamiliar movement with a loud groan. Obviously the visitors' room wasn't used very frequently.

The room was dimly lit with flickering fluorescent lights overhead. The couches and chairs had a floral pattern that made Remus feel like he had just stepped into his grandmother's living room, and the cold concrete floor beneath his feet was anything but inviting.

"Wait here, Mister and Missus Lupin. A nurse will bring your friend out in about ten minutes or so."

Before Hermione and Remus could sheepishly protest that they were not married, the receptionist had scurried out of the room and shut the door quickly behind her.

"Well," Hermione said after a few moments, "this is...cozy."

"Indeed." Remus stood in the center of the room, observing his dreary surroundings. He closed his eyes, found the mental picture he was searching for, and set his sights on redecorating without bothering to ask the permission of the rather unhelpful nurse who had escorted them.

A few flicks of his wand later, and a room that was completely foreign to Hermione had appeared. The carpet was plush and a deep merlot color, and the walls were a pale cream. A red leather sofa and two matching armchairs were arranged neatly around a large, stone, Gothic-looking fireplace. A pair of windows looked out over a neatly trimmed yard and to a large forest beyond. On the mantle above the fireplace sat a gold-framed picture of a beautiful woman with red hair, a laughing man with messy hair and a handsome face, and a small baby with his mother's green eyes and his father's black hair.

"Remus...is this..."

"Yes." Remus walked to the picture and smiled. "We used to spend a lot of time at James and Lily's house, playing poker, watching Quidditch..." He turned and grinned at Hermione. "Babysitting Harry." He was suddenly aware of their age difference once more, but the thought faded as quickly as it had come.

Hermione smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

"It was." He frowned. "I'm hoping this will remind him. Bring him back, you know."

"I'm sure it will."

The creaking door startled them. A young man in a white coat and trousers walked inside, leading a hollow-eyed, stubble-cheeked specter behind him. His hair had grown long again, and he had gained some weight. A lot of weight. He stared at the two of them with empty eyes.

"Who are you?" he croaked as the nurse left the room, setting the lock with a loud click.

Hermione could see Remus flinch. "Sirius, I'm Remus. Your best friend. And this is Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Sirius shook his head. "I have no friends. And what have you done with the visiting room? The staff will be very upset with you...Roger?"

"Remus."

"That's right." Sirius sat down in an armchair and looked around. "So, what do you want, Raymond?"

"It's Remus," he replied, trying to keep patient. "I want to help you remember."

"Remember what?"

"Your life!" Remus exclaimed. He sat down across from him. "Don't you remember? Coming to Hogwarts, meeting me and James and...and Peter? Making Snape's life a living hell? Creating the Marauder's Map? Spending the summers with the Potters? Graduation? James and Lily sacrificing themselves?" Remus took a deep breath as Sirius sat and twiddled his thumbs, looking extremely agitated. "Don't you remember the war?"

"I remember seeing people dying all around me!" Sirius shouted, rising to his feet. "I remember feeling helpless as people dropped like flies! I remember not dying like I was supposed to!" He narrowed his eyes. "But I sure as hell don't remember you or her. I don't remember anything."

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to cry as she watched Remus stare helplessly at his best friend. _Why did we come here?_

Sirius shook his head and looked out the window. "I remember nothing." He turned his head to look into the fireplace and suddenly froze. He stepped closer, and Remus prepared himself to keep Sirius from diving into the flames. However, he didn't do anything of the sort; instead, he plucked the picture off the mantle and sat down with it.

"Such beautiful eyes on that woman," he murmured. "Reminds me of someone. Don't know who." He looked over at James, who smiled up at him and waved. "Jolly chap, that one. Wouldn't mind meeting him."

"You have, Sirius," Remus said softly, but Sirius ignored him.

"That baby..." He shook his head. "I know him." He squinted and thought hard, trying to remember. "I've seen him before. I know it."

After another moment of deep thought, Sirius tossed the picture to the side with a grunt. "Oh, well. I guess I don't know him after all."

Remus closed his eyes, obviously pained, and turned to look out the window. This wasn't his best friend – this was a shell. A shadow of the man he had once been. Hermione rose and walked to him, gently rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Remus put on a weak smile. "It was a stupid idea anyway. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. We can leave as soon as..."

"Harry."

Remus and Hermione spun around to face Sirius, who had picked up the photograph again and was peering at it closely.

"What did you say?" Remus asked incredulously.

"I said Harry. His name is Harry." He smiled "And that's James, and that's Lily. I remember them." Sirius stood up. "And you're...Remus. My best friend, right?"

Remus grinned. "Right."

Sirius laughed, his face lighting up and his eyes becoming full of joy and recognition. "Remus, you old dog! Where have you been, Moony?"

Hermione was in wonder at the incredibly sudden transformation of Sirius Black. Was he playing some kind of practical joke on them? No, she decided – that would be sick, too sick even for the notorious prankster.

Remus strode over to Sirius and gathered him up in a hug. "I've been waiting for you to come back, Padfoot, old friend."

Sirius pulled back and looked at Hermione. "Hermione Granger, Hogwarts bookworm, correct?"

Hermione laughed. "Good to see you, Sirius." She enveloped him in a bear hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Remus put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's bust you out of here, Padfoot. You belong at home."

* * *

THE WEEKS FLEW BY quickly for Hermione and Remus as they helped their friend recover. Harry visited his godfather the day he came back and got him caught up on the recent happenings. Dumbledore gave Remus permission to have Sirius stay in his chambers in the castle while he recovered. The twenty-five pounds that the man had gained were quickly shed, and Hermione took great pleasure in shaving off the stubble and cutting his hair the minute he arrived.

By the end of November, Sirius was a new man. Remus took him into Hogsmeade one cool, sunny weekend and got him a new wardrobe to fit his new physique. He gave Hermione a private fashion show that night when he returned.

"So, how have you been, my dear?" Sirius asked as he shrugged off the last jacket.

"Not bad," Hermione told him. "I know you've heard about Lucius Malfoy by now."

"Yes. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to murder him for you."

Hermione laughed, but Sirius remained solemn. "I'm not joking, you know. I'll die before I see you get hurt again."

"Thank you," she told him with a smile. "It's nice to know you're cared for."

Sirius watched her closely. "I do care for you, Hermione."

"Just as I care for you."

"No." Sirius shook his head. "You don't understand. I really, _really_ care for you."

"Oh. Oh!" Hermione turned bright red. "Sirius, I really appreciate it, but I'm actually involved with someone right now..."

"I knew it!" Sirius lips spread into a boyish grin. "Is Moony treating you right, Hermione?"

Hermione decided there was no use in denying it now, and she felt a smile involuntarily creep up on her cheeks. "He treats me better than I could ever ask for."

Sirius smiled. "Good." He hugged Hermione. "If there's anything ever, er, lacking, just know that I sleep in the same room as him and happen to be particularly skilled in..."

"Sirius!"

"What?" He laughed. "You just ask Remus. He knows it's true, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind..."

"Out, out, out!" Hermione shoved Sirius to the door, laughing. "Sick man."

"It's an open offer!" Sirius called out as Hermione handed him his bags and shut the door, blushing furiously. As soon as she was sure he had left, she jumped onto her bed and collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Dirty old man!" she panted, holding her sides. A thought clicked in her mind. "I wonder if Remus really wouldn't mind... After all, how's a girl supposed to decide?"

* * *

IT WAS ON November 28, an unusually chilly Friday, that Hermione decided that it was wrong to keep her best friends out of the loop when it came to her relationship. After all, they were her friends as well as Remus'.

The epiphany struck Hermione rather quickly. In fact, her mind was far from the subject of herself and Remus as a couple; it was fairly intent on figuring out a solution to the crossword puzzle in _The Daily Prophet_, which she, Harry, and Ron were working on late that night in the Gryffindor common room. It was a difficult feat to be sure, as the answer boxes would occasionally rearrange themselves mid-puzzle.

_This is wrong_, Hermione thought. Or, at least, she _thought_ she thought.

"What's wrong?" Harry piped up, tackling an insolent box with his quill and writing in an answer as it squeaked furiously at him.

"Oh, sorry; I thought I was thinking. Seems to happen a lot lately."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look.

Hermione glared at them. "I'm not mad yet," she defended herself against the unspoken remark that had passed between her two best friends. "I've just had a very stressful few weeks."

"Sure."

They laughed, and Hermione rolled her eyes at the typically masculine immaturity of the two. She then pondered the possibility that she had been quite redundant, as 'masculine' and 'immature' could be, and nearly always were, quite synonymous.

_I shouldn't keep things from them_, Hermione thought, making sure that she was, indeed, thinking this time. Apparently she was, for the boys kept staring down at the crossword. _They tell me everything that goes on in their lives. They would never hide something like this from me. Then again, I do have a nasty habit of keeping secrets...like Viktor Krum..._

"Something on your mind?" Harry asked, setting his quill down. He waited patiently as Hermione bit her lip, deciding whether or not to divulge the personal information to her friends. Her conscience told her she should, and so she did.

"Yeah," Hermione said slowly. "Actually, there is."

Ron and Harry gave their friend their full attention, an abnormality that made Hermione somewhat nervous. _As if I'm not already nervous enough_.

"Well, spill," Ron said, resting his chin on his palm.

Hermione sighed. "It's...complicated." She bit her lip again. "There's something I've been keeping from you. For much too long, actually." She paused to gauge their reactions, but there were none, so she continued on. "I've actually been seeing someone for a while. Romantically, I mean. We've become rather close, and things have been getting rather serious, and I thought it was wrong to keep it from you, since it's someone you both know and are very close to."

"Who?" they chorused eagerly. A bit _too _eagerly.

The witch gulped. "R-remus."

Silence. Stillness. Hermione couldn't bear the silence and the unreadable expressions on their faces. Wait – a movement! Ron reached into his pocket, and Hermione anxiously waited for his wand to appear and for he and Harry to go track down Remus to murder him. But...was that a...

"You win," Ron said morosely to a triumphantly beaming Harry, handing him a few galleons. "Again. You've got a better eye for it, I suppose."

"No," Harry countered. "I just know our Hermione's taste in men. Well, no one would have guessed Viktor Krum, but that's a different story altogether."

A very confused Hermione sat stunned. No anger? No fists? No yelling? "What's going on?" she asked, baffled.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and silently agreed that it would be best for Harry to speak, as Ron would probably end up with a nasty hex if he opened his mouth.

"We know you've been seeing someone since this summer," Harry told her, pocketing what was apparently his prize money. "You've been a lot more... Well, you just haven't been as much the bookworm as you used to be. Like when you were dating Viktor Krum." Ron shuddered and gagged audibly, but Harry ignored him. "I put all the pieces together – you having Remus at your house for the summer, sharing a room, him being your bodyguard, the time I saw you holding hands..." He gave her an amused look.

"Oops." She thought she had been so careful.

"Don't worry, no one else saw. I had my invisibility cloak on to sneak some food from the kitchen and you guys were walking down the corridor."

"Unfair advantage!" Ron yelped, jumping to his feet.

"Can it," Harry told him. "Sore loser." Ron muttered a curse that would have made a sailor blush as he reseated himself.

Hermione shook her head, positively bewildered. "I don't know whether I'm grateful that you're not upset with me and him or angry that one, you were making bets on my love life and two, that you didn't tell me that you knew." She laughed. "I'll be grateful for now." Hermione felt her stomach untwist itself and she smiled with relief.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell us anything," Harry told her, wrapping her in a hug that made her warm from head to toe. "We're here for you no matter what."

"Yeah," Ron added lamely, joining in on the group hug. "But let's say we leave out the dirty details, yeah?"

Hermione was rewarded with a loud grunt as her elbow made contact with Ron's stomach.

"So who did you think I was with?" she asked Ron as he rubbed his side gingerly.

He smirked. "Snape."

Hermione stared at her friend for a solid ten seconds, then blinked rapidly. "Pardon?"

"Snape. Severus Snape. Greasy git Snape. Cold-hearted vampiric bat Snape. Evil, dirty, son of a..."

"Thank you, Ronald. I think I know who you're speaking of." She shook her head, pursing her lips. "But why?"

"You like older men."

"You're just sore about Viktor," she retorted, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah." Ron stretched dramatically and yawned. "To bed with me. I'll see you guys later."

"Goodnight," Harry and Hermione called after him.

"So," Harry started after Ron had shuffled up to the boys' dormitory. "You're really serious? About Remus, I mean."

Hermione smiled. "I am," she said, beaming. "We're really happy."

"I can tell. Whenever you talk about him, you get this look on your face like...like...like when I'm riding a new broom, you know? It's great."

The witch could almost feel her heart sighing with relief. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry frowned, confused. "For what?"

"For not being upset with me." She wiped away a tear.

Harry frowned. "I wouldn't get upset with you because of someone you're dating, Hermione. Your boyfriend doesn't change who you are or our friendship. You didn't stop being my friend when I was with that awful Cho girl." Harry shook his head. "Love doesn't stop to think about your age and status, I think. Cupid gets you in the ass no matter who you are."

Hermione laughed. "True. Too true."

"Since we're having this great heart-to-heart... You never... I mean... Sirius didn't..."

"_No_, Harry. Not yet, anyway," she added, only half-joking. "I didn't see any significantly older men until Remus came along."

"Right." Harry stood up and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the head. "I'm off like a prom dress. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Hermione watched fondly as her best friend trudged upstairs, then sighed. "That went well," she breathed. She stood and stretched and then walked down the corridor from the common room to her apartment, preparing herself for a good night's sleep.

* * *

New A/N: I'm spotting quite a few mistakes – thank Merlin I'm editing again. My apologies for all the errors… sheepish grin Off to bed with me. I'm in desperate need of a visit from the REM fairy.

* * *

Old A/N: I actually didn't write these notes until I was halfway through writing an alternate ending for this chapter. It's very steamy, and I plan to post it somewhere for those of you who miss those wonderful love scenes that the fine people at FF simply detest.

Thanks to all of you for your continuing patience as I slowly trudge through these slower chapters. Please excuse the lack of angst; I've been having a memory block and keep forgetting that I'm neglecting my plot, and therefore must slow everything down again. The next chapter will focus mainly on the Yule Ball and some other exciting bits. Perhaps even a reappearance of the _luscious_ man we love to hate?

Some of you (including **Shadow Silver Fang**) had asked whether I knew of any other good RL/HG stories. I know a lot of good ones, but there is one absolutely fantastic story that I know of and highly recommend. In fact, I referenced it in this chapter. It's called How's a Girl Supposed to Decide? by Andrian, and it's posted on Adult Fanfiction. I would spread this story's praises to the ends of the world, and if you don't mind a bit of naughty detail (I'm sure we can all deal with it...), then it is a story you should read.

A lot of you mentioned in your reviews how happy you were to spot Phantom of the Opera in the story. I had no idea there were so many fans! I adore the musical, and though the movie wasn't as great as it is live, I'm glad they made a version that I can take home and watch over and over again until I save up the money to buy more tickets.


	10. Letter to Hermione

_**A Year to Remember**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling would never use and abuse her characters the way I do. So, I'm simply borrowing them and knocking them around a bit before I send them back her way to be coddled. Good enough for government, yeah?

_Chapter Ten – Letter to Hermione_

* * *

HERMIONE SNUGGLED CLOSER to the man who had once more snuck into her room in the middle of the night and formed a protective shell around her with his body. She smiled and breathed in his scent, wishing the night could last a bit longer.

Even though it was the weekend, a time of rest for most of the student population, there was still so much to be done. The Yule Ball, which had become something of a tradition after its successful first run in her fourth year, was approaching once again. As Head Girl, it was Hermione's duty to make sure everything was executed properly. Hopefully, it wouldn't be as catastrophic as it had been last year. A couple of pixies had gotten loose from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and had wreaked havoc on the festivities, sending seventeen students to Madame Pomfrey's with mild, but very annoying, injuries.

"Awake?" Remus whispered beside her, his eyes still shut as he enjoyed the feel of his lover's skin against his own.

Hermione giggled. "Aren't you lucky I am, or else you'd have probably disturbed a very pleasant dream, and I'd have been incredibly unhappy."

Remus nibbled on her ear. "Did it go something like this?" he asked, kissing along her jaw and down her neck.

"I think it went something like that," she replied coyly, licking her lips in anticipation of the werewolf's hungry kiss. "But my dream wouldn't have been interrupted by all of the things that I have to do this weekend," she sighed in between kisses.

"It's only seven…" Remus began. He pursed his lips, irritated at his sudden remembrance. "Shit. And twenty minutes away from my meeting with Albus."

"You'd best be going, then!" Hermione scolded, pushing him off the bed and laughing as he landed on the carpet with a muffled curse and an audible "oomph!"

"I've always got time for a shower," he called from the floor.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, weighed the options, and rolled herself off the bed to make a dash for the bathroom. Obligations be damned – sex was much more important.

* * *

REMUS HOPED HE didn't look too much like a man who'd just had two showers as he stepped into his mentor's office. He smoothed his hair down and greeted Dumbledore with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Albus," he said cheerfully. But not too cheerfully. He certainly didn't want to seem suspicious. That was rather hard to do, he mused, when one smelled of very girlish cucumber melon soap.

"I wish I could say the same to you, Remus," Dumbledore sighed.

Remus furrowed his brow. "May I inquire as to what the problem is, sir?"

Dumbledore walked to the window. "Remus, you know how much I trust you and value both your service to the school and your friendship with me," he began, looking lovingly out over the school grounds. A small group of students had gathered by the lake to study, and Remus watched them with a sense of nostalgia. "But there are some things which are simply not permissible as long as you reside at this institution."

If his stomach had shot up any further, Remus would have been eating his own lung. He turned his attention away from the students and gave his complete attention to the older wizard.. "S-sir?"

Dumbledore turned around with a look of grim disappointment in his eyes that was reserved only for the worst of troublemakers, and Remus found himself shrinking back. "I expected so much better from you," Dumbledore said softly. "I thought that you would take your duties as Hermione Granger's teacher and protector much more seriously than you obviously have."

Remus knew it would be futile to deny his allegations, and found his tongue rather unwilling to comply even if he had so desired. He decided the best option was to keep his mouth shut and wait for the hexes to begin. Or for the Aurors to take him away.

"She is an impressionable, brilliant young mind, Remus, and your corruption of such innocence at so youthful a stage as hers is a damnable act," he continued, his voice staying at an infuriatingly soft level, but the dissatisfaction was more than evident.

Here, however, Remus was quite willing to defend himself and his young lover. "Albus, she is perfectly capable of deciding whether or not she wants to enter into a romantic relationship," he started calmly. "And exactly when did love become an act of corruption?"

"Do not sass me, Remus," Dumbledore said, his voice rising a bit. "You have acted in violation of my trust, and you will leave this school by sunset. I simply cannot have a professor here who blatantly defies me and the established tradition of the school. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Remus glared at the man. "I love her," he said assertively.

"Am I clear?" Dumbledore shouted. The room became eerily silent, and Fawkes gave a sad, quavering note from the corner. Remus shook his head.

"You're perfectly clear, Dumbledore," he murmured. "But nothing will change my love for her." And he walked out of the office with a tear in his eye and an enraged frown on his lips.

* * *

HERMIONE FINALLY FOUND a moment to relax amidst all of her tasks for the weekend. In a mere five hours and twenty-seven minutes, she had managed to mend Ron's broken wand, finish her three Potions essays, reorganize her closet, finalize plans for the Yule Ball, and pick out her dress for said ball.

She slumped into the comfortable armchair she had transfigured the other day and picked up a book, completely prepared to waste away the rest of the afternoon engrossed in the fabulous world of Tolkien. Something, however, told her that something wasn't right.

She walked up from the common area, whispered her password, and slowly pushed her door open, fully expecting to see Lucius Malfoy. Instead, all she saw was a bundle of black feathers perched on her bedpost.

"Dom?" It was Remus' owl. He held in his beak a small scroll tied neatly with a black ribbon. "What's this, Dommie?"

Hermione took the letter out of the owl's beak and unfurled it. Dom rubbed his wing-feathers against her arm and took off out her window into the cold winter air without waiting for a treat.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and began to read, unable to suppress an ominous feeling in her chest.

_The hand that wrote this letter sweeps the pillow clean. So rest your head and read a treasured dream. I care for no one else but you, I tear my soul to cease the pain. I think maybe you feel the same. What can we do? I'm not quite sure what we're supposed to do, so I've been writing just for you._

_They say your life is going very well, they say you sparkle like a different girl. But something tells me that you hide when all the world is warm and tired. You cry a little in the dark; well so do I. I'm not quite sure what you're supposed to say, but I can see it's not okay._

_He makes you laugh, he brings you out in style. He treats you well and makes you up real fine. And when he's strong, he's strong for you. And when you kiss, it's something new. But did you ever call my name just by mistake? I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to do. So I'll just write some love to you._

Hermione furrowed her brow. What in the world was the meaning of those lines? She shook her head and reread the letter. It sounded so familiar…

A sparkling in the corner of her eye turned Hermione's attention to her pillow. She crawled up the bed and gasped at a beautiful diamond ring encircling another scroll, this one tied with blue. She snatched it up and slipped the ring off the paper, letting it fall gently into her cupped palm.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_This must be a letter of farewell, much as it grieves me to think of it as such. Circumstances have arisen that neither of us had ever expected to be restrained by. My love, Albus knows of our relationship and tends to think that I have corrupted you in some way. If I have corrupted you, I only hope that I have corrupted you so that no other man will be able to touch you without you thinking of how we were – how we are. I hope that I have awoken your sense of self and your inner goddess. I hope that I am always in your dreams, because you will always be in mine._

_You must have found the ring that I left for you. It is a promise ring, Hermione. It represents my promise that I will return for you to claim you again, and for you to claim me. Wear it always, and I will be there always._

_I will write to you again once I have found a place to stay._

_I love you._

_Remus_

* * *

THE TEARS STILL hadn't stopped flowing even after Hermione poured out her heart to Ginny that night. As the younger girl softly stroked her hair and cooed to her only as a daughter of Molly Weasley could, Hermione felt an intense anger toward Dumbledore building up. What was wrong with love, exactly? Was he bitter that he had no one to love like Hermione loved Remus? What kind of _corruption_ was he babbling about?

"It'll be all right, Hermione," Ginny said softly. "He'll come back for you."

"But when?" she sobbed. "When will I get to see him again? When will I get to kiss him and hold him and know that he's there to keep me safe?"

Ginny remained silent. What Hermione felt was a pain, an emptiness, a worthlessness, an incompleteness that only a lonely, abandoned lover, deprived of her true love, could feel.

Even though she was on the verge of seriously maiming someone or something, Hermione felt a seed of happiness in the fact that she could confide in Ginny. The redhead hadn't once questioned the fact that Hermione and Remus were truly in love and had no desire to make their relationship public.

"I know what'll make you feel better," Ginny said decisively.

"What?" Hermione mumbled miserably, blowing her nose noisily.

"A Time Out!"

Hermione grinned despite herself. "You know, I think you're right," she said grudgingly. "But only one!"

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Ginny were each into their third Cadbury Time Out bar, giggling from a sugar high in spite of the dark situation that they faced.

"Thanks for everything, Ginny," Hermione said happily, the effects of the chocolate wearing off and the sinking feeling returning once more to her stomach. "I've never really had a girlfriend to chat with about – well, guy problems." She wiped away a couple more tears. "You're a true friend."

"I do my best, Hermione, just like you do for me and Harry and Ron." Ginny stood. "I'll let you be alone, then." She hugged Hermione and made for the door.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

Ginny gave her a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay."

Hermione smiled and wiped one last tear away. "Thanks."

Ginny shut the door softly as she left.

Hermione rolled onto her back on the bed and sniffled. She took the ring out of her pocket and examined it. White gold with a line of four small diamonds, along with a slightly larger yellow diamond in the center. It was amazing – she couldn't even begin to imagine how much it cost.

_He loves me. He'll be back for me._

Hermione slipped the band onto her left ring finger.

_It is a promise ring, Hermione. It represents my promise that I will return for you to claim you again, and for you to claim me…_

A knock on the door startled Hermione out of her thoughts. "Come in!" she called, wiping one last tear away.

Sirius peeked in from outside. "You doing all right, Hermione?" he asked, venturing in and shutting the door softly behind him.

"Yeah, I think so," Hermione answered softly, sitting up and crossing her legs. She patted the bed beside her, and Sirius plopped down. "How did you get in here?"

"Remus gave me the staff password so I could get into the kitchens after-hours. Munchies strike at the strangest hours."

Hermione tried to smile, but it faltered. She couldn't pretend that her heart hadn't been ripped in two.

"He loves you," Sirius whispered, wiping away another tear that Hermione hadn't even noticed

"I love him."

Sirius bit his lip, looking torn. When he finally spoke, it was so soft that Hermione could barely hear it, but the words were unmistakable: "I love you."

The witch started. "What?"

Sirius laughed dismissively. "Sorry. Wrong time for that, I guess." He stood up and made for the door, a light blush coloring his tanned cheeks.

"Wait, Sirius…"

He turned slowly, as if dreading the awkward question that was to follow.

Hermione studied her hands in her lap for a moment before meeting Sirius' eyes. "What do you mean, you love me?"

Sirius licked his lower lip. "It means what it means, Hermione," he answered. "I've loved you for a year and a half. I clung to you in that hospital. You and Remus and Harry were the people keeping me going. But this was a completely inappropriate time to bring that up, and I apologize."

"I loved you," Hermione called as he turned to leave. "I loved you back in third year. When you saved us from Remus." The irony was almost enough to make her laugh in this sad time, but instead she swallowed it back and waited for his reaction.

"Thank you, Hermione, but you don't have to try to make me feel better," Sirius murmured, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not," she insisted. "I did love you. At least, I thought I loved you. But…you went away, and Remus stayed. I fell in love with him."

"That's the problem, you see," he said, still facing the other way. "I haven't fallen in love with anyone else. I'm rather stuck on you, and though it completely clashes with my playboy personality in every imaginable way, I'd rather have you happily in love with Remus than try to force you to be unhappily in love with me."

Hermione smiled. "That's love, all right." She hopped off the bed and walked up to Sirius. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "It's the way I love Remus," she whispered.

Sirius smiled and tried to say something, but appeared rather dumbstruck.

"Now I'll have to ask you politely to bugger off," Hermione said with a tearful laugh. "I've just lost the man I love."

Sirius nodded and gave Hermione's hand a squeeze. "I'll leave you to your wallowing," he said. "But call me if you need a drink. My specialty."

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

IT'S RATHER HARD to concentrate on one's studies when one has just lost the love of one's life. Hermione learned this difficult lesson the next Monday as she sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts with none other than Snape as the temporary substitute.

Hermione idly flipped through the pages of the text as Snape instructed, not once lifting an eager hand into the air to answer the questions the surly man posed, and didn't even notice as the others began filing out of the classroom to go to lunch.

"Miss Granger, I know if you had your way you would be in a classroom at all times, but your peers have kindly left me to my own business, and I would be rather grateful if you chose to follow their lead," Snape grumbled, organizing several towering stacks of paper.

"Sorry, Professor Snape," Hermione mumbled mindlessly, grabbing her belongings and heading for the door.

"Wait, Miss Granger," Snape said softly as she walked in front of the desk.

She paused, sullenly turning to look at him.

Snape's eyes widened briefly, but he restrained whatever emotion he had just felt. "What's happened to you?" he muttered, peering at her like a specimen in a laboratory. "Your eyes…you look as if you've had an untimely appointment with the Dementors."

"Actually, Professor, you've got it on the nose. I have had my soul sucked out." She blinked rapidly. "But this is no Dementor's crime. It's got Albus Dumbledore written all over it."

Snape looked taken aback. He sat motionless for a moment, and then, with slight hesitation, produced a vial out of his robes. "Take this. You'll feel somewhat better."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, not recognizing the dark amber substance.

"Rum. I suggest you drink it with orange juice, or you'll have a nasty hangover for my test tomorrow."

* * *

REMUS WAS SLOUCHED on a chair in Sirius' old apartment when Albus Dumbledore's head popped into the fireplace.

"Remus? May I have a word?"

The addressed wizard tossed a half-empty bottle of whiskey at the apparition and rolled over to avoid seeing the old man.

Dumbledore stepped out into the apartment a moment later and surveyed the damage. "What's happened to you?" he murmured, flicking his wand around and neatening up what he could.

"I'm sorry, _sir_, but I've just lost the love of my life, thanks to you."

"You haven't lost her, Remus," Dumbledore said, almost too cheerfully.

Remus growled, the werewolf having gained a great deal of control over his mind since the loss of his inamorata. "Pardon?"

"You haven't lost her. Much as I hated to do it to you, your commitment to the young woman had to be tested."

Remus got to his feet a bit too quickly and was rewarded with a pulsing headache. "What are you talking about, you old codger?" he slurred.

"And you've passed," Dumbledore continued, completely disregarding Remus' remarks. "You're free to return to the school and to Hermione as soon as you wish. Preferably once you've nursed your hangover," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

"You son of a…"

"Have you ever read the school's rules, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course I have. Fifth year."

"And did you ever see anything forbidding student-teacher relations?"

Remus thought for a moment, an action that proved quite difficult due to the alcohol that had niggled its way into his bloodstream and brain. "Not that I can remember…"

"Hogwarts has seen many failed student-teacher romances, and even more successful ones," Dumbledore continued, flicking his wand casually at a pile of toppled books. They immediately straightened themselves, almost apologetic that they had looked so trashy in the presence of the great wizard. "Yours is yet another in a long line of beautiful relationships. Though I must say," he added, "that yours is one of the finest I've ever seen."

Remus blinked, not sure of what to say. He settled on silence once more.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow," Dumbledore called out as he stepped into the fireplace. "Be sure to visit Hermione as soon as you arrive. She's in a terrible state of despair without you."

Remus threw as many sharp and heavy objects as he could toward the fireplace as Dumbledore disappeared into the ashes.

* * *

HERMIONE WAS TORN between sulking alone in her room or letting misery have its beloved company. It was a rather perplexing dilemma – keep crying and feeling sorry for herself, or let someone help her lighten up and ease her pain?

Perplexing dilemma indeed.

Sirius didn't look at all surprised when Hermione showed up at his rooms. "About time you got here!" he said happily. "We've got reservations."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Only when you're desperately depressed. It's a girl thing."

Hermione frowned. "Ah." She hadn't realized there was a basic pattern of behavior for women who had just lost a lover.

Sirius and Hermione walked to the edge of the grounds as night began to fall around them. The chilly December air had finally settled in, and Hermione shivered against the cold night.

"Heat," Sirius mumbled, seemingly to himself. He whipped out his wand and silently cast a heating charm. Hermione smiled gratefully, and they continued to the gates of the school.

Once off the school property, Sirius took Hermione's hand and Apparated. When the spinning stopped, the two were standing outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"You're wonderful," Hermione whispered.

"That's what all the ladies say," Sirius teased, holding the door for her. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped into the warm bar.

Madame Rosmerta gave the two a friendly smile as they entered. "What can I get you two?"

"Whiskey on the rocks," Hermione piped up immediately.

Sirius laughed. "Anxious, are we?"

"You bet."

"I'll take mine neat," he told the barkeep. She nodded and served up the drinks.

Several tumblers later, Hermione was candidly pouring her heart out to her companion.

"I just can't stop thinking about him," she muttered, chewing an ice cube. "He's my best friend, you know? And a great shag…"

Sirius blinked rapidly. "Hmm." He licked his lips, and then downed the rest of his whiskey. "You know, I'd really like to experience that myself."

Hermione grinned impishly. "Maybe you will." She frowned. "If that old coot ever lets him come back."

"Oh, he'll come back all right. How could he leave a gorgeous creature like you behind?"

"I'm not gorgeous," Hermione protested, an ice cube escaping her grip, sliding across the bar and onto the floor.

"Are too."

Hermione wrinkled her nose and giggled. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"If you weren't gorgeous, why would I be undressing you with my eyes right now?" Sirius insisted.

"Because you're a lecher," Hermione said very seriously.

Sirius shrugged, nodding and taking another sip. "Good point."

The door opened, letting a cool blast of air wrap around Hermione's frame. She shivered and licked her lips.

"I really miss him," she whispered, the cool air from the outside reflecting the cold void she now felt without her lover.

"I know." Sirius sighed. "He's a good man. And a good shag, as I understand it."

"Pardon me?"

Hermione jumped to her feet, and Sirius, in a display of reflexive quickness not characteristic of the typical inebriate, barely caught her drink before it shattered on the floor.

"_Remus!_"

Hermione ran across the room and tackled Remus to the ground, pinning him with a hard kiss. Madame Rosmerta raised her eyebrows, smiled, and went back to drying glasses.

"I…never…thought…I'd…see…you…again!" she squeaked in between kisses.

"Surprise!" Remus laughed, struggling to get them both on their feet.

"Good to have you back, Remus," Sirius said happily as he walked over to the couple. "I'll be off, then."

"Don't you want to stay for a drink?" Hermione asked, holding Remus as if he'd Disapparate at any moment.

"No, I'll let you two be alone. There are plenty of other nights for all of us to get together," he replied, winking. "Good night."

Hermione walked with Remus over to a corner table, seeking even more privacy in the already-deserted bar. She held him close, tenderly tracing random outlines on his shirt with her finger. "I've missed you," she whispered against his chest, tears of happiness and residual fear streaming down her face.

"I've missed you," he answered softly, reveling in the feel of her body against his and stroking her hair softly.

"Never leave me," she sighed happily.

"I'll never leave you. That's a promise."

* * *

New A/N: So… I definitely cried when I went back through this chapter. You know, there's nothing quite like the agonizing pain and hopelessness that you feel when you lose someone you love. And nothing like the ecstasy of being reunited!

I think I'll edit through chapter twelve tonight, and so tomorrow night I'll have the last two redone and be able to start writing a new chapter. I'm getting crazy excited guys! Thanks for reading! :-)

* * *

Old A/N: I'm terribly sorry for any sort of anxiety I may have caused my readers by the apparent separation of Remus and Hermione! I had to convey Sirius' feelings for Hermione and Dumbledore's ultimate approval of the relationship _somehow!_

It was for the best. Honestly. You'll see.

I'm sorry for such a short chapter after such a long period of time, and such a mushy one at that. My fellow working women and men can relate to the hassle of holding a job and going to school at the same time.

Comments are appreciated, feedback is wonderful, and compliments are sprinkled on top of my delicious ice cream sundaes with a couple of strawberries and lots of whipped cream. Flames are used to heat the fudge, though it's also delectable cold.

Shout outs to my fabulous reviewers with the arrival of chapter eleven!

Much love,

Katie

-Ange de Socrates-

P.S. Angst is on the way!


	11. Some People Live wthe Fear of a Touch

_**A Year to Remember**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer:** I have not, in the period of my long absence, bought the rights to Harry Potter from J.K. Rowling. They are still hers, and my fantasies and plots are still mine.

_Chapter Eleven – Some People Live with the Fear of a Touch_

* * *

IT FELT LIKE IT had been so long since Remus had left her alone to drown in her tears, and so Hermione wasted no time in catching up on all of the activities they had missed – holding each other by the fire, talking over a cup of coffee early in the morning, and, Hermione's personal favorite, learning every inch of each other's skin all over again.

Hermione sighed contentedly against Remus' chest one night as he stroked her hair softly, humming to himself. She couldn't believe she had survived a minute without her lover – it had seemed like weeks, when it reality it had only been a few short hours that she had been separated from the wizard.

"The Yule Ball is coming," Hermione murmured, reluctant to break the comfortable silence between them.

"Indeed," Remus replied, taking a strand of her hair and twirling it around his finger, and then releasing it to bounce back. He found it strangely amusing and continued to coil and spring her locks until she playfully smacked his hand away, laughing.

"You goober!" Hermione teased, stretching up to kiss him. She rolled on top of him and straddled his hips, resting her face on his chest to stare into his eyes. "So, what are we going to do about the ball?"

"I plan to dance every dance with you, and perhaps save one or two for Harry and Ron. Maybe Sirius. Though I'm considering remaining a selfish bastard of a werewolf and keeping you to myself for the night with the occasional break for some corridor canoodling."

Hermione laughed heartily. "Pervert."

"But a sweet pervert," Remus defended himself, grinning. "A sweet pervert who loves you very much."

"True." Hermione smiled wistfully. "But really, do you think we should?"

Remus bit his lip and blinked thoughtfully. "Even though we have Albus' approval, we'd best not push our luck with the other professors and students. I plan to shout my love for you at graduation, but until then, I believe we should keep it low-key."

_Yet another reason why I love him. He's always logical, even in the face of a completely emotional situation_. Hermione licked her chapped lips. Blasted winter. "I think that's a great plan. But you'll save at least one dance for me?" she added hopefully.

Remus beamed down at his lover. "I'll even save two or three, if I'm able to, without making a scene."

Hermione had a sudden thought. "Can I give you your Christmas present now?" she asked excitedly.

"If you'd like," Remus said, placing a loving kiss on her cheek. "But you're not getting yours until after the ball!"

"That's fine. I just really, really want to give you yours now." Hermione grabbed her wand and summoned a box off her dressing table. She handed it to Remus with a smile. "It's for when you want to be with me, but can't."

Remus opened the gold box and was shocked to see a beautiful, antique gold stopwatch lying in the cushioned case. It was engraved with his initials and had a long linked chain attached. He picked it up with a grin.

"My dad had one of these when I was a kid!" he remembered, tracing the engraving. "It's absolutely beautiful!"

"Turn it over."

Remus did, and found that the back side of the watch was a mirror. He looked at his lover for an explanation.

"When you want to see me, anytime at all, just tap it with your wand and you'll see me." She demonstrated with her own wand, and Remus saw an image of himself and Hermione lying together on the bed. He looked at her with loving eyes.

"This is the greatest gift you could ever give me," he whispered, kissing her tenderly. "I've wished a thousand times I could be with you at all times, and now you've granted it." He held Hermione tightly, loving her with so much intensity that he wasn't sure his heart could take it. The witch sighed, pleased that her gift had been a success.

In the fireplace, the embers finally burnt out and the ashes sizzled and crumbled into charred piles. Hermione noticed with a ominous sentiment that they looked eerily like small gray skeletons in the gaping darkness of the empty hearth. She shivered at the sudden cold.

"Let's warm up, shall we?" she suggested, slipping on a robe and walking to the bathroom to draw a warm bath.

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard today," Remus replied, not bothering with a robe. Hermione couldn't help but leer at the gorgeous man walking toward her.

"I thought my hot fudge idea was the best one," she protested impishly, dropping her robe as she bent over seductively to turn on the tap.

"But we weren't able to act on that one," Remus laughed, becoming extremely aroused as he visually caressed Hermione's soft curves. "The house elves would have had a fit if they had caught us."

Watching him standing there, his muscles rippling subtly under his scarred skin, Hermione was overwhelmed by a sudden wave of affection and was so grateful to have him in her life and in her arms. She wrapped her hands around his waist, pressing the small of his back to draw him nearer, and held him as close as she could.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" she whispered, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Every day," Remus whispered back, his heart fluttering happily.

Hermione smiled in his embrace. "I could never tell you enough."

* * *

GINNY INSISTED UPON helping Hermione prepare for the ball and vice versa. The redhead wandered around Hermione's room in a black lace bra, panties, and stockings complete with a garter belt, searching desperately for her mascara.

"Bloody makeup," she muttered, crawling around on the floor as she looked for the offending item. "Never stays in your hand or on your face."

Hermione flicked her wand casually and said, "Accio mascara." The tube zipped out from under the bed and inserted itself into her hand. "Here Gin," she called, tossing the mascara to her friend.

"Genius," Ginny laughed. "Quite a dolt, aren't I?"

Hermione giggled. "No, not at all. It's easy to forget the simple things." She flicked her wand around in her mess of hair, attempting to style it into loose curls in a half up-do. Her undergarments matched Ginny's, though she wore white with nude stockings.

A knock on the door startled them both. "Who is it?" Hermione called.

"The slimy git who lives next door."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tossed on a white robe while Ginny simply sat down at the vanity, not bothering to cover up as she began to do her makeup.

She could hardly believe her eyes at the sight before her. "Draco?" she said, stunned.

Indeed, the young man looked rather handsome. He wore a black tuxedo with silver trim and an emerald bow tie, and he had darkened his hair to a light brown and styled it with finesse.

"Good evening, Granger. Mind if I have a word?"

"Not at all," Hermione stammered, throwing a glance over at Ginny, who waved her off. Hermione followed Draco out into the hallway and shut the door. She had managed to avoid the younger Malfoy for the last couple of weeks, but she'd known she would have to face him for their Yule Ball appearance.

"Let's get down to business, yeah?" Draco started out suddenly. "I haven't properly apologized for my asshole father's mysterious appearance in my room."

Hermione shook her head. "You don't have to, Malfoy. Dumbledore's assured me that everything is fine. I'd rather not…"

"I'd rather," he interrupted firmly. "Truth is, the little conscience I have left has been nagging me like an old maid to tell you what happened. My father gave me only a few minutes' notice that he was coming. He decided to pop in for tea and biscuits and enquire as to what was happening in your sunny little life. I refused to divulge anything, and so I got a proper beating out of it." He pushed back his sleeves and revealed an enormous yellow and green bruise.

"But it's been weeks since…"

"Wand bruises are bloody hard to heal," he muttered, pushing his sleeve down. "I've got three more, but in places I'd rather not flaunt, thank you very much."

Hermione smiled. "Apology accepted. But you're still an asshole."

"And you're still a Mudblood."

There was an awkward moment of silence, and finally Hermione stepped forward and gave the other boy a hug. He grunted, but slowly patted her on the back.

"I'd best be off. Decorations to see to and such." He looked rather uncomfortable, and seemed grateful when Hermione let him go.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked when Hermione returned.

"Nothing. He's finally apologized for being himself," Hermione said, gently brushing on her bronzer and blush. She smiled to herself and continued to work on her outfit, hoping to look stunning for her incognito date with a certain special someone later that evening.

* * *

REMUS STOOD at the front of the Great Hall anxiously, scanning the room for his lover. _What was taking so long? Was she in trouble?_

Even the decorations couldn't keep Remus' mind off his "date." Snowflakes fell from the enchanted ceiling, seemingly dissolving inches above the heads of the ball-goers. Flitwick had charmed an enormous crystal chandelier to hang without support in the center of the room. A low, shimmering fog drifted through the room, and the floor was lit where students and teachers alike got their groove on. The band played both Muggle and wizard hits as people chatted with one another or gathered near the punch bowl, which had inevitably been spiked by now.

Severus stood next to the man, hands behind his back, calmly surveying the room of pulsating, hormonal teenagers with a keen eye.

"Calm down, man. You look as if the apocalypse is coming."

Remus shot Severus a quick glare before turning back to look for Hermione through the thick crowd.

Severus merely smirked. "She will come." He turned and walked over to break up a pair that was dancing "like a set of monkeys in heat."

The doors opened, and Remus looked hopefully up. Much to his despair, he found himself staring intensely at an unfamiliar Ravenclaw couple that quickly vanished into the foggy masses.

The werewolf sighed and switched his drink from hand to hand, trying to calm himself. _She'll be here. She'll be here. She'll_…

Once more the doors sprang reluctantly to life, and the most enchanting creature Remus had ever laid eyes upon glided in on the arm of Draco Malfoy. He stood, mouth agape, at the sight before him. _It must be an angel_.

She wore a silk, ivory-colored dress, strapless, with cream-colored flowers shimmering in the fabric. Her hair was pulled up with a few loose curls tumbling down to dangle by her ears and neck. Her makeup showed off her cheekbones and plush lips, with a few sparkles glimmering by her eyes, whose deep chocolate shade was the focus of her face. No one except Remus could quite figure out what that special something was that filled her aura – it was the glow of a woman who was deeply in love.

Draco had the good taste to escort her into the hall with a noble arm rather than a sly hand inappropriately placed on her lower hip, as he tended to do with his – Remus flinched at the word – dates. Students whispered as they went by much as they had in fourth year, and Remus noted with a flood of adoration that Hermione was blushing, her head slightly, modestly bowed at the unusual attention she now received from her classmates.

Hermione looked behind her to Ginny, who reassured her with a small nod and smile. Hermione couldn't help but be slightly jealous of the athletic-framed girl's lean look in her emerald dress as she walked with Harry to a side table.

Draco steered Hermione to the front of the room, where they greeted the headmaster and professors, then went to the floor for the traditional, if slightly delayed, formal first dance.

Remus wistfully watched the two waltzing and barely took notice when Sirius appeared beside him.

"You look like a man in love," Sirius said, grinning and toasting Remus with a glass of punch that he had spiked with a mysterious clear liquid from a small flask.

Remus nodded, patting his friend affectionately on the shoulder. "Very much so."

He had been in love once. Tonks had been the only woman he though could understand him. But she had been a better friend than a lover, he found, and though they remained close friends, he knew he could never love her as he now loved Hermione.

Yes; here was the woman he knew he could love and be loved by in return for the rest of their days. And she was dancing with a Malfoy.

It seemed like eons before Dumbledore announced the staff-student dances. While several students groaned in true or feigned disgust and others looked delighted to show up their professors, Remus refrained from sprinting over to Hermione and instead walked over casually, offering a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Hermione smiled and accepted wordlessly.

The dance was another waltz, this time to the music of "Moon River."

Hermione sighed, living the music rather than dancing to it. "One of my favorites."

"Mine as well," Remus agreed. He reminded himself not to hold her too close; they were already drawing far too much attention, what with the way her dress hugged her every beautiful curve in a way that made him jealous of the fabric as well as his status as resident werewolf.

Sirius cut in for the next dance, a quickstep. Remus couldn't help sneaking peeks at them as he whirled Ginny around the floor, who was giggling madly at her partner's antics. He thought he might have heard her say "loony Moony in love" at one point, but he wasn't certain, nor was he certain that he entirely cared that his love for Hermione was showing through his weakened façade.

Finally, for the last dance, Severus bowed solemnly as Hermione curtseyed. A tango struck up, and Severus surprised Hermione with a spin. He yanked her back, subtly flashing her a sadistic smirk as Hermione came crashing toward him with a surprised "oh!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow in challenge and began to dance, refusing to be led.

"So, the bat can dance," she murmured as they promenaded. Students scattered left and right to avoid ruining the dreaded Potion Master's groove.

"Indeed. As can the bookworm."

They jerked to a halt, stared each other down, and continued their promenade.

"I would have thought those chemicals had ruined your coordination," Hermione commented as she tossed a leg over his hip and spun from side to side.

Severus dipped her suddenly, leaning in closer to her. "And I would have thought your shagging a werewolf would have remarkably altered your ability to move," he mumbled.

"You bas– "

He snapped her up again with an unusually playful glint in his eye, cutting off the scathing remark that had nearly escaped from her glossy lips.

Hermione glared at him as they spun around the floor. "So why are we dancing?"

Severus shrugged. "Curiosity." He raised an eyebrow. "Two people who share such a passion, even a passionate animosity, tend to be the best dance partners."

The witch reflected on his insight while he dipped her once more. She hated to admit it, but there was a great deal of wisdom in his words. As he brought her back up, the music came to an end, and Hermione found herself wishing the band would keep playing.

"Plus," Severus added, bowing, "You look divine tonight."

Hermione stared, completely forgetting to curtsey as Severus disappeared into the crowd of awed watchers.

Remus weaved his way through to his lover, anxious to somehow mark his territory after Snape's incredibly suave performance. "Might I have a moment outside?"

She nodded. "Of course. I could use some air." They walked cordially through the crowd as normal dancing resumed.

It was chilly outside. Clouds were gathering in the distance, a sure sign that tomorrow's grounds would be covered in a blanket of snow. Remus cast a warming spell on his lover and then on himself, and they continued to walk toward the lake.

The last-quarter moon shone down upon the two as they stood looking out over the grounds. Hermione leaned into Remus and breathed out a contented sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head. It was uncanny how well their bodies fit together; she belonged in his arms – and in his heart.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"Yes?"

Remus smiled peacefully. "I love you."

He could sense a grin on her beautiful porcelain face. "I love you, too. So, so much."

"Will you always love me?"

Hermione turned to face him, a sentimental gleam in her eye and a soft smile on her lips. "Forever and a day." Her soul was so light she was sure she would float away; that "honeymoon" feeling had never subsided, despite everyone's assurances that it would eventually fade and be replaced with boredom. It was quite the opposite – the two never ran out of things to say or do.

Remus pursed his lips happily, blinked, and met her eyes once more.

"Then…I don't see why…" He stopped and inhaled deeply, gaining his composure. "I'd never known a person could have a second half until I fell in love with you," he told her. "You're my soul, Hermione." He touched her hand where he knew she had on her ring, charmed with clever invisibility.

He watched her emotions dance across her face – confusion, elation, worry…love. That was it. After all, love encompassed all three of those feelings.

"I made you a promise. I intend to keep it, as well as every other promise I'll ever make to you in our long lives. All I want to do, even if I never do anything else, is make you the happiest woman in the world. Hermione, I want to give you all your dreams." He knelt and withdrew a scarlet, velvet box from his robes and opened it, taking his lover's hand. She choked back a sob.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione sniffled, beaming. "Yes! Oh, yes!"

She took the promise ring and placed it on her right hand, leaving her left ring finger free for him to slip on the intricately-carved white gold band with three sparkling diamonds.

"To our past memories, our present happiness, and our future together," he whispered, letting a tear run down his own cheek. They pulled each other close in a tight embrace, swaying to the music that played in the distance.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING brought a castle covered in snow and full of students and staff recovering from a bowl of punch that had, indeed, been spiked. Hermione walked the corridors, toying with her engagement ring, a goofy grin between her ears.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Disappearing Act."

Hermione didn't even look up as the footsteps joined hers. "Good morning, Mister Tango from Hell."

"Ouch. Truly, I'm hurt."

Severus and Hermione walked together for a few paces before she realized he hadn't gone off to mind his own business.

"Might I ask why you're stalking me?" she inquired as politely as she could muster. The witch was still reeling from the older wizard's display of incredible prowess on the dance floor, but was absolutely determined not to admit what an amazing time she'd had in his arms. Quite honestly, she wanted a round two, if only to prove that she could hold her own when she wasn't off her guard.

"Oh, just going to deliver a package to your furry friend," Severus replied. "I trust you…_slept_ well?"

Hermione winked at him, which resulted in a rather unbecoming blush on the Potion Master's pale cheeks. "Better than ever. And from what I heard, you had a rather lovely evening _sleeping_ yourself."

He blanched, choking on his own breath, but quickly shifted his face into his normal stoic position and adjusted a sleeve out of habit. "Is that so."

"_I_ heard that you spent the evening with a bottle of Firewhisky and one Lara Torres, Gryffindor House."

She found herself giggling maniacally, unable to prevent herself from sealing her doom, as she was shoved against a wall by a fierce-looking, flustered professor.

"And who, might I ask, told you such dribble?"

"No one," she said mockingly, trying with all her might to flabbergast the man. Now that he had become open with her, or as open as he would ever be with the dreaded bookworm, she couldn't help but take advantage of it. Years of his torturing her made her believe that it was completely warranted, and should even be expected.

He glared at her, his face inches from hers. "My patience is not a never-ending river of pink ponies and flowers, Miss Granger," he growled. "In contrast, it is a very short, very steep cliff off of which I delight in kicking those who try it."

"I heard it firsthand from the source, who happened to be in a drunken haze," she finally admitted. "But I made sure she didn't tell anyone else and that she was sound asleep before I left."

"Repeating such nonsense will result in your untimely, unplanned disappearance from Hogwarts," Severus snarled, though a glimmer of humor twinkled in his black eyes.

"Certainly, Professor," Hermione laughed. "I won't tell a soul."

"Good." Severus released her and dusted himself off, trying to regain composure. "And I won't tell a soul about that enormous rock on your hand."

Hermione's eyes widened and she wisely kept her mouth shut as they continued along their journey to her fiancé's quarters.

She knocked on the door and was met by her lover, who wore boxers and a red bathrobe. He placed a loving kiss on her lips. Hermione cleared her throat and jerked her head toward the figure leaning on the opposite wall with a wry grin on his face.

"That was much more than I needed to see." He managed to put on a convincing mask of disgust, but somehow Hermione knew that it amused him and perhaps, somewhere in his icy heart, made him feel a bit warmer.

"Then get lost," Remus told him, laughing.

"Fine, fine. Take this." He thrust the package toward Remus and left, mumbling something about "ungrateful animals."

As soon as he had gone, Remus proceeded to pull his fiancée into his room and do what Severus would call "unmentionable things" to her for the duration of the day against a wall, on the desk, and, finally, on the bed.

* * *

WHEN REMUS AWOKE the next morning, Hermione was gone. He yawned, stretched, and read the note that told him she had gone to watch Harry's Quidditch practice.

Remus took a quick shower, smelling Hermione's cocoa butter soap and vanilla conditioner that lingered from her earlier shower. He toweled himself off, wrapped the towel around his waist, and went to rummage through his bureau for clothes. "Good morning Sirius," he called over his shoulder to his friend, who had made quite a valiant attempt to be sneaky and failed miserably.

"Morning," the other man said disappointedly. "Just thought I'd pop in for tea and biscuits. I ran into Hermione on the way over. She looked tired," he added with a grin.

"Mind your own business, lecher."

"I'm just making sure you're taking good care of her, that's all!" Sirius teased.

Remus sighed and stared at the wall, then turned to face his best friend. "Congratulations! You're the hundredth person to look into Hermione's well being. Would you like your prize money in cash, or will a check do?"

Sirius wrinkled his nose, knowing better than to take offense at the werewolf's tense tone. "Very clever."

"Bite me."

"No thanks, you'll bite back." However, Sirius looked as if he might really enjoy some biting.

"Only during the full moon, mate," Remus shot back, smiling. He licked his lips, cursing the dry winter air. "We're getting married," he said softly.

Sirius shook his head and grinned, then rose to his feet. "I knew it would happen one of these days. Congratulations Moony!" he said heartily, embracing his friend. "You're marrying one hell of a witch."

Remus hugged him close. Sirius was as close to a brother as he could get, and if he had his brother's approval, nothing could stop him from marrying this woman – after all, brothers look after each other through thick and thin.

* * *

IT SEEMED AS IF the next few weeks were an absolute blur. Winter break drew to a close and classes resumed. Hermione became so immersed in her studying for the NEWTs that she forgot all about a man named Malfoy – at least, until she was summoned to the headmaster's office one evening in late January on very short notice.

Hermione spoke the password to the gargoyle ("Gumdrop buttons") and climbed up the spiraling staircase to Dumbledore's study. She knocked twice and soon heard the old wizard's voice call out for her to enter. She obeyed quickly, shutting the door a bit too loudly in her nervousness at the impromptu meeting.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster," she greeted warmly, trying not to seem anxious.

"The same to you, Miss Granger," he replied. "I'm sorry for the abruptness of this gathering, but I'm afraid I am unable to postpone this unhappy occasion for much longer." He flicked his wand at a tea kettle, which poured each of them a glass of the hot, amber liquid.

Hermione frowned. "Sir?"

Dumbledore sighed, the lines on his face becoming suddenly more pronounced. "Miss Granger, the trial of Lucius Malfoy is set for February 1 and you have been summoned to testify."

The floor dropped from beneath Hermione's feet and she fell – hundreds, thousands of feet into the pit of hell. In actuality, it was only her stomach that gave her bladder a nasty fright and her heart that raced up to bunk with her esophagus.

"Oh dear… I believe I need… chair?" Hermione stuttered. The headmaster quickly flicked his wand and one of his overstuffed armchairs obligingly scooted up as she fell into it.

"I am so sorry to have to interrupt your studies and trouble you so," Dumbledore continued, walking around to press one of the warm cups of tea into her hands, "but I am afraid this is a very necessary evil that you must confront."

"Why me?" she whispered, staring at a menacing face that glared out from the surface of her tea. She set it down promptly and rubbed her temples, willing the world to stop spinning.

Dumbledore smiled sympathetically. "Miss Granger, modest though you are, you cannot completely disregard your stellar academic record and your well-known traits of honesty, bravery, and heroism. With the aid of your testimony, Lucius Malfoy will be put away for the rest of his life without the luxury of a soul." He looked down on her with warm, kind eyes. "I realize you are firmly against the Dementor's Kiss, but in this case, the Ministry is unwilling to compromise. If Lucius Malfoy is convicted, which will almost definitely be the case, the only punishment they see fit for his crimes is the taking of his soul."

Hermione nodded and contemplated his words for a few minutes as the older wizard paced his study. The logic was undeniable, and she respected Dumbledore for that. With her testimony, Malfoy would be sent away and would never harm another soul again. She would have to face her fear of the wizard at some time or another, and as the saying went, if not now, when? It simply had to be done. Malfoy believed her to be weak, and it was about time she showed him just how solid her strength truly was.

She took a sip of her tea to rewet her suddenly hoarse throat and then set it down, the glass clinking delicately on Dumbledore's desk.

"All right," she said, her voice unwavering. "I'll do it."

* * *

New A/N: Snape cracks me up – I love writing a "tender" side of him! If only I could dance a tango with that man…

I think I have to stop for tonight. I'm absolutely exhausted, and I don't want to do a shoddy job of editing a chapter simply because I want to do another one. You guys deserve much better!

Love again to my readers and reviewers! Remember, every time you review a story, Snape gives you an orgasm. ;-) Damn. Wouldn't that be nice.

* * *

Old A/N: I loved this chapter. Not my best one, I know, but it's a kind of happy, warm-fuzzies chapter. Until the end, that is. But I can't help but get teary-eyed when someone proposes to the love of his life. And the Severus/Hermione dance sequence was one of my favorite scenes in the story; they're so entertaining when they're arguing!

Work has been taking its toll on me – I've had just about no time to write anything, let alone read. I feel absolutely terrible for making you all wait this long, and I hope you guys don't hold it against me. Much.

Now that the lazy summer months are drawing near, I have a feeling that I'll have much more time to write. And the next chapter is going to kick ass – I can guarantee that. Though I fear some nightmares may result…it's a very emotional chapter, but I'm going to do my best to make it as well-written as in the original.

Once again, I love you all for sticking with me, and I sincerely apologize for the horrible delay. I promise I will never abandon you all. These stories need to be finished and sequeled!

Much love,

:Katie:

Ange de Socrates


	12. Another Hero, Another Mindless Crime

_**WARNING:**_ This chapter contains a vivid depiction of rape. If you are offended by the depiction of such crimes, please_ do not read this chapter_. If you would like to request a version of the chapter that does not include that scene, please email me and I would be happy to send you a revised copy. Once again, if you are offended by rape and would prefer not to read about the crime, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.

_**A Year to Remember**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all rights to the Harry Potter books, characters, plots, etc. I have my plots and twisted obsessions. Obvious that I'm making no money off this, yeah?

_Chapter Twelve – Another Hero, Another Mindless Crime_

* * *

HERMIONE WAS CERTAINLY not acting like her usual self in the days that followed her discussion with Dumbledore. Each day that passed brought her 24 hours closer to a man she had sworn off for good. A man who had placed a scar on her soul that seemed impossible to heal.

Remus was particularly worried about the emotional toll this wretched trial business was having on his fiancée. Thursday evening as he lay holding her, he wondered whether he should ask her if she wanted to talk. In his experience with women, he found that rather than bring up what was on their mind, they would prefer the man to ask, often repeatedly, until they were "forced" to discuss it.

But as he was opening his mouth to propose this activity, Hermione opened hers. "Remus, I'm scared."

His heart nearly broke in two at the tone with which she spoke. It wasn't the strong, steady, and collected voice that she usually spoke with – it was a broken whisper, accompanied by a sudden flurry of tears. It made him want to visit Malfoy in Azkaban on the night of a full moon and allow Moony to "play" with him.

Remus pulled her closer to him and she buried her face in his chest. "I'll be right there with you, my love," he soothed her. "I won't let him anywhere near you. I'd die before I'd let anything happen to you."

She shook her head. "There will be Death Eaters there, I know it. They'll be looking for me. They're going to find me and kill me." She choked back a sob.

"They'll have to get past me and my wand _and_ my fists if they want to get to you."

Hermione giggled a bit, hiccupping from her tears. "You're so heroic, Remus."

The werewolf nuzzled the top of her head. "I'm _your _hero."

When her tears had subsided somewhat, Remus summoned the house elves for a cup of tea. They sat sipping the hot liquid, and Hermione became instantly relaxed.

"What did you have them put in this?" she inquired, sniffling.

"Rum."

"Rum!"

Remus nodded. "Rum tea is actually quite good," he said matter-of-factly, swirling his cup gently. "Not many people think to combine them. Two of the most relaxing liquids in the world."

It didn't take long for the brew to do its job, and Hermione fell asleep in Remus' embrace.

* * *

THAT SATURDAY WAS a gloomy day indeed for Hogwarts. The sun had gone into hiding behind a thick layer of gray clouds, and a cold, steady rain fell from the sky.

Hermione, Remus, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Severus marched to the gates of Hogwarts, where they proceeded to Apparate to the Ministry of Magic.

Flashbulbs began immediately popping before they had even gotten their bearings. Hermione looked around wildly, terrified, until Remus put an arm around her and steered her away from the meddling, predatory press to a restricted area of the Ministry. The young woman was somewhat comforted by the heavy security that the numerous Aurors provided, but nothing made her feel safer than her fiancé's arm around her shoulder.

They stepped into what Hermione assumed was the Ministry's official courtroom. Furnished completely in marble with towering columns and a row of chairs set slightly higher for the judges, it was the most imposing room she had ever seen. Portraits of past Ministers and judges glared menacingly down at the room's occupants from their perches on the cold, smooth walls.

Only a moment after Remus took Hermione and the others to their seats, the trial began. A gong was banged six times, signaling the start of the proceedings. A silence fell over the chattering observers, whom Hermione now took the time to notice.

There was a section reserved for Ministry officials, and another for a group of grouchy old wizards whom Hermione didn't recognize. None of the press were allowed at the trial except for an official Ministry scribe, whose camera was snapping constantly and whose pen was scribbling furiously on its own. Several other observers were scattered throughout the room – supposedly they were witnesses as well or had some other business with Malfoy, but Hermione thought they looked more like busybody housewitches and bored wizards who could pay their way into the courtroom.

"The trial will now commence," a voice boomed through the room. Hermione shivered, and Remus took her hand in his.

After a great deal of legal mumbo jumbo, most of which Hermione ignored since her mind was occupied with terrified thoughts of the trial, the prisoner was brought in. She began shaking uncontrollably as two Aurors dragged in a frail, blond-haired man with cold, gray eyes. His gaze searched the room, almost frantically, as he frowned at the witnesses who had turned on him, and eventually they locked onto Hermione. She forced herself to stare him down until he turned his glare to the five judges seated at the head of the room.

_Stay strong...stay strong...don't let him think he has any power over you._

"Lucius Malfoy, you have been brought to this courtroom on numerous charges. Only those charges which can be confirmed by witnesses' testimony will be tried at this time."

"_Next time you won't be so lucky, you Mudblood whore."_

"These charges are as follows: forty-seven counts of murder, thirty-three counts of treason, fifteen counts of robbery, twenty-eight counts of pillaging, nine counts of arson, nine counts of bribery, eighteen counts of assault, _eighty-two_ counts of bigotry, twenty-one counts of rape, and one count..."

"_Shut up, you filthy Mudblood bitch!" _

"...of attempted rape."

Hermione jumped involuntarily, and Remus squeezed her hand tightly.

The witnesses began to testify, and Hermione found herself looking around frantically for an escape route. Her testimony was hours away, but the time seemed to fly by. It was time for the witness accounts of the last charge – Lucius Malfoy's attempted rape of Hermione Granger.

"Harry Potter, you are called to testify."

She bit her lip, growing fainter.

"Ronald Weasley, you are called to testify.

Stars began shooting behind her eyelids, and her heart thumped so fiercely she thought it would pop out.

"Hermione Granger..."

Her heart nearly stopped.

"... you are called to testify."

She stood on shaky legs and seriously considered bolting. But with her friends and loved ones surrounding her, she felt a sudden surge of confidence.

That confidence melted when she looked at Malfoy.

An Auror practically carried her to the witness stand, where she dropped into the seat and looked around at the anonymous faces that had come to watch her, judge her.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, swear to tell the whole, honest truth as you know it, or face the consequences of your deceit?"

She looked at the judge with a confused face. "Yes."

"Let us proceed."

The judges went down the line, questioning Hermione about her own life – what was her name, who were her parents, what were her marks at Hogwarts, and other such dribble. Then came the burning question, posed by a severe-looking woman fourth from the right.

"What happened on the night in question?"

Scenes flashed through Hermione's head.

"_Do you really think I didn't put silencing charms on the room?"_

"_What do you want?" _

"_To teach you a lesson!_

"_Get off me!"_

"_Shut up, you filthy Mudblood bitch!"_

"_Next time you won't be so lucky, you Mudblood whore."_

"_Hermione, are you okay? What happened?"_

"_Hermione!"_

She told her story with as much composure as possible and was released to her seat, where she collapsed with a choked sob. Remus placed an arm around her and held her to him, shielding her from Malfoy's hateful stare.

Only a few witnesses later, the trial was brought to an end. The judges whispered amongst themselves for only a minute or two, and the verdict was brought down. Malfoy was jerked to his feet and dragged to stand in front of the panel.

"Lucius Malfoy, this court finds you guilty on all charges."

There was a roar of applause from the observers.

"You are hereby sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, and may God have mercy on your pitiful soul."

Hermione wanted more than anything to cry, but not in front of all these people.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she told Remus, barely containing the emotion she now felt.

He nodded. "I'll wait outside for you."

Remus walked her to the bathroom and stood outside as she went in.

Once inside, Hermione collapsed in the small sitting room that adjoined the stalls, clinging to a chair and sobbing tears of relief and humiliation. Why not a more private trial? Why did she have to recount her experience for a group of unfamiliar faces who looked upon her with a pity she didn't want or deserve?

She shed her last tears and walked to a tap, splashing cold water on her face. She reached for her wand to perform a quick drying spell, but found her pocket empty.

"Shit," she muttered, patting her face with a paper towel and suddenly feeling very vulnerable. _I must have left it with Remus_.

Hermione's uncharacteristic carelessness couldn't have come at a worse time; for only a moment later, a man with a white mask burst out of a stall, wrapped his arms around her, and disappeared with a pop. There wasn't even a moment to scream as Hermione's insides clenched with overwhelming panic.

When the pressure behind her navel had ebbed, Hermione stood in a clearing in the middle of a dark forest. The sun had set wherever she was, and the air was deathly cold. She struggled not to shiver, but her muscles twitched of their own accord. Unfriendly eyes looked upon her behind white masks identical to that of the man who had kidnapped her. She gulped, determined not to show the panic that threatened to overwhelm her. She had known this would happen, despite Remus' reassurances. _Death Eaters_.

"Welcome," a low, raspy voice greeted her. "You're just in time for the main attraction, Miss Granger."

The cloaked figures laughed coldly and formed a circle around the girl. Her eyes widened in fear as the supposed ringleader stepped forward, his arms spread in a mocking gesture of greeting.

"And the main attraction... is you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in defiance as she regained a bit of mental clarity, knowing well what they planned to do. "I'll die before you touch me," she spat.

The figure was silent for a moment. "Miss Granger," he began wickedly, "You have helped to sentence one of the greatest men alive to a fate worse than death – a man who stooped to your ungrateful level to try to do you a service. Did you honestly believe you would never face the consequences of your silly decision? I've been told by a very reliable source that you were smarter than that."

In that one horrible moment, Hermione knew that she had been betrayed by someone she stupidly thought to be a friend. _Snape_.

The man gestured to a cohort in the circle who immediately stepped forward. "Professor," he drawled. "I'm sure you'd love to have the first go at the bitch that makes your days a living hell, wouldn't you?"

The man removed his mask and gave a slight bow, and Hermione nearly vomited at the sight of the depraved look on Severus' face. "Indeed, I would." He grinned viciously and strode toward Hermione.

Hermione, however, wasn't ready to give up. "You son of a bitch," she muttered, anger clouding her cherubic features. Severus wasn't expecting what he got next.

It only takes a moment for the pain of a woman's fist in the jawbone to penetrate the entire body. Severus reeled backward in surprise and agony, tenderly touching his cheek and spitting out blood from where his teeth had ripped into his mouth's sensitive flesh. The rest of the Death Eaters swarmed forward, ready to assist their fellow aggressor, but he put a hand out to stop them.

"No," he growled. "She's mine."

In only three steps, Severus was face to face with his student, biting down on her shoulder as he pinned her arms behind her against a tree. "Shut up and play along," he whispered, "If you value your life."

Hermione's heart pounded furiously against her chest. Was he on her side after all? Was it all an act?

It was hard to believe it as he delicately nibbled her neck and ground his hips into hers, obviously aroused. The others cheered and whistled, some calling out suggestively.

"Come now, Severus, let's get it over with!" the brutish leader snapped. "The others want a turn as well!"

Severus grunted unhappily, but was forced to comply. As Hermione sobbed, he reached up her skirt and pulled down her panties with one finger. "If someone has to hurt you," he rumbled softly into her ear, his voice cracking, "Let it be me, because then we are even. You broke my heart when you gave yours to another."

Hermione closed her eyes, nodded, and continued to choke on her tears. Severus, with a terrible pain in his heart, reached for his zipper, pulled it down, and took a deep breath before plunging into her, dry and unready for him. To cover her scream, he placed his lips over hers, feeling one of his own tears mix with hers.

The others whooped and hollered behind them, and Severus was glad that his back was to them so that they couldn't see the expression of hatred and pain on his face and mistake it for being directed toward Hermione rather than themselves. He rocked back and forth, trying to keep from moving too quickly inside of her. The anger grew inside of him to the point that he thought he would explode. And so one can imagine his surprise when there was an actual explosion behind him.

"Everyone clear out!" the leader shouted. There were dozens of 'pop's as the Death Eaters Disapparated.

Severus pulled away from Hermione and regrouped. Meanwhile, the young witch collapsed to the ground in tears, shamefully yanking her underwear back up and dusting herself off before scooting back to rest against a tree and control her sobbing.

"Hermione," he panted, fear gripping his heart as a wave of disgust washed over him. Suddenly nauseated, he dropped to his knees and vomited.

Hermione looked up. "Are you all right?" she sniffled, brushing tears from her bloodshot eyes.

Severus didn't look up. "Don't concern yourself with me."

"What are you talking about?" she snapped, still wheezing from the force of her sobs. "I _will_ concern myself with you because you just saved my bloody life!"

"I did nothing of the sort," Severus retorted, wiping his sweaty brow. "I humiliated you. I took something that was not mine to take, and if I have to, I'll spend my entire damned life trying to give it back."

"Don't blame yourself, Severus," Hermione said, determined. "If anyone's to blame, it's me, and only me." She sniffled. "If I had used even a percent of my brain, I would have realized it was a bad idea to go marching off into the loo all by myself when there are loads of people who are out for revenge after I helped sentence their Caesar to a fate worse than death." She touched his arm. "I was the daft damsel in distress, and you were my hero. Thank you."

Severus pulled away from the gentle touch. "Thank you, Hermione, for your poignant attempt at easing my pain; however, you can't go turning sinners into saints. I could have thought of another escape, but I was selfish. I wanted once to feel the taste of your lips on my own, your skin against mine... It was exactly what I imagined it would be. But it was rape." He smiled grimly. "And _that _is why I fit in so well with my fellow Death Eaters."

Hermione shook her head, but she knew she could never convince the man that it had been wiser than the alternative. They stayed there, silent, until both had gained some semblance of composure.

"What was that explosion anyway?" Hermione asked, blotting her face with her robes.

"I don't honestly know," Severus answered quietly. "I think I must have done some sort of wandless magic, because there is no one else here." He looked around once more to be sure of the fact.

He got to his feet and thought of helping Hermione up, but kept his hands to himself. "We should go. The others will wonder, and Dumbledore needs to know what took place tonight." He paused. "Can you Apparate?"

"Yes."

Severus nodded and gripped her shoulder, and both appeared moments later at the gates of the great castle of Hogwarts.

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Severus stood in the office of Albus Dumbledore, both staring solemnly at the floor, the former sitting, the latter standing nervously in the shadows.

"Are you sure that is all that happened?" Dumbledore asked solemnly.

"Yes, sir," Hermione told him, her voice barely higher than a whisper. More than anything, she was physically exhausted – of course she still felt like an idiot for not having a wand and for isolating herself, but all she wanted to do right now was sleep, not mull over her stupidity.

Dumbledore nodded, sighing heavily. "I'm truly sorry for your pains, Hermione. This is something that could have been prevented had I insisted on a private trial in an undisclosed location."

For the first time since they had been in Dumbledore's office, Severus came out of the shadows to speak. "Headmaster, I believe I know the appropriate course of action. For years I have performed unimaginable acts of cruelty that have irreparably damaged countless members of the wizarding and Muggle communities. Therefore, I shall no longer delay the inevitable." Severus took a deep breath. "I will resign from my position as Potions professor, effective immediately. I will be gone by tomorrow morning."

"No!" Hermione shouted, springing to her feet. "I won't have it!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"You will _not_ resign your position because of this – this trifling matter!"

"Rape," Severus began, "is not a trifling matter."

"Saving someone's life is commendable, despite unorthodox methods," Hermione argued. "If you hadn't done what you did, we'd both be dead." She stomped her foot. "You _will not_ quit!" Exhausted, Hermione slumped back into her chair, rubbing her sore neck.

Both Severus and Dumbledore stood speechless for a moment. "Well," Dumbledore finally said, "you heard the young lady. You cannot quit, Severus."

Severus blinked. "It seems not."

Dumbledore turned back to Hermione. "My dear, I think I know what your answer will be, but I must ask you: do you wish to bring charges against Professor Snape?"

"No!" Hermione answered immediately in a high-pitched, cracking voice. Severus looked rather surprised, yet touched.

The doors to the office burst open and Remus stormed in. "Where is she?" he demanded. "Where?"

Hermione stood. "Remus, calm down. I'm fine."

Remus jogged over and hugged her tightly. "I was so worried about you!" he whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" Hermione insisted, glad to have his warmth surrounding her, keeping her safe. Snape hung his head, once more feeling a wave of nauseating guilt.

"Remus, please have a seat," Dumbledore said, gesturing toward the two chairs in front of his desk. Remus obliged, but only after seating Hermione next to him. "There are some things that you need to know about what happened earlier."

Remus furrowed his brow. "I thought a Death Eater caught her and holed her up somewhere."

"That's only half of the story."

For the second time in only fifteen minutes, Hermione was forced to relive the details of the horrifying afternoon.

"And then Severus had to..." Hermione swallowed. "What I mean is, we had to..." She couldn't continue, but Remus got the message.

"Why, that son of a bitch," he growled dangerously.

"Calm down, Lupin," Severus piped up. "It was necessary for her safety."

"Her safety?" Remus thundered. "Her _safety_? What happened to using your _wand_? And not the one anatomically attached to your groins?"

"And give away my position in the Order?" Severus shouted back. "Does our work mean nothing to you?"

"It means nothing to me compared to my fiancée!" Remus lunged at the other man, knocking him down to the floor.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed, holding her aching head in her hands. "Stop it!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore roared, succeeding where Hermione had not. The two men pulled apart, one with a bloody nose and the other with a black eye. "This must stop now." Dumbledore waved his hands, and the two of them were thrown to opposite sides of the room. Hermione squeaked in shock and found herself amazed once more at the old wizard's power. "I won't have any more bitterness between the two of you. I want you to stay away from each other until you can set aside your differences to see the common goal." He looked toward Hermione, and both men hung their heads.

"Out of my sight," Dumbledore barked. Remus took Hermione and left Severus to go his own way.

* * *

IT WAS A LONG TIME before Hermione encountered Severus privately again. She wanted desperately to talk to him, to assure him that there were no hard feelings, but between his blatant attempts to avoid her and Remus' blatant attempts to keep him from seeing her, it was mid-March before she could find the chance to talk to him. As many of the students were swarming out of the castle for the spring holiday, Hermione found Severus standing near the doors to the grounds.

"Can I speak with you, Professor?"

The students surrounding them would have had heart attacks if they were paying any mind to the two. No, Severus Snape did not respond to Hermione Granger's request with a cutting remark or even a raised eyebrow and a sneer. He simply nodded and led her away.

An empty classroom was just down the corridor, and so that was where the pair decided to conference. Hermione stepped in and waited for Severus to shut the door behind them. She sat on a desk as he hovered near the door.

"Professor," Hermione began. He did not look at her. "_Severus_," she pleaded. He turned and held her gaze with defeated eyes. She was shaken by the strong, proud wizard's sudden descent into shame and self-deprecation.

"Look," the young witch continued. "You haven't been yourself lately. You haven't deducted any points from Gryffindor, and Neville Longbottom hasn't been given a single detention for his incompetence."

Severus almost smiled, but glazed his face over quickly.

Hermione sighed. "I don't want you to feel this way. I've gotten over it. I don't want you to feel guilty or disgusted or...traitorous, or whatever it is you're feeling. You saved my life, and I can't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive." She waited for his reaction.

The older man bit his lip, and Hermione was taken aback by this show of vulnerability. "I have done something so malicious, so vile... Hermione, you must understand something," he began. "I am not an innocent. My duties as a Death Eater required me to perform despicable acts on men, women, even children." He shook his head. "But never have I had to rape a…" he paused, afraid to use the phrase, "A friend."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. "You didn't..."

"I did," Severus cut in. "And I am so, so sorry." He strode to where she sat and kneeled before her. "All I can do, from now until the day I die, is offer my sincerest apologies."

Before he could resist, Hermione dropped down from the desk and wrapped him in her embrace. He tentatively returned the hug, and then tightened his grip.

"Apology accepted," Hermione whispered. "Now go take some points from a Hufflepuff."

Severus did as he was told, and Hermione remained in the classroom. "There," she said aloud. "That was the right thing to do. He doesn't deserve to suffer. He's had enough."

She wandered off to find Remus and move some things of hers to his room for the break.

* * *

New A/N: Okay. I'm weak. I had to do another – I'm just so excited about this whole process! But now I honestly have to sleep or I'll be a zombie tomorrow. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Old A/N: In the last two versions of this story that I've posted, this has always been the most difficult chapter for me to write because it positively breaks my heart. Lots of pain and suffering and foul deeds. I've probably rewritten "the scene" five times to get it just right. You'll have to understand why I couldn't just crank this chapter out – it's incredibly slow writing, not because the plot is slow, but because it takes me a while to stop crying when I write it. I just don't have the heart to inflict that kind of pain on the characters.

Thanks for your patience everyone, and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. It might take a bit longer as I'm moving in a few days, but I don't expect a major delay as I've had in the past!


	13. But If I Touch You Like This

_**A Year to Remember**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor do I own the plots or characters affiliated with it. I am not making any money from the publication of this story. So back off!

_Chapter Thirteen – But If I Touch You Like This and If You Hold Me Like That_

* * *

SPRING BREAK was a grand success, as Hermione saw it. Aside from spending every waking moment with Remus, she had her mind set on spending time with someone else – a certain snarky professor who went by, among other names, Severus Snape.

Hermione plodded down the cold cobblestones and shuddered at the sudden cool breeze, descending into the dungeons that would lead her to the professor. The door was slightly ajar, and Hermione poked her head inside.

"Professor?"

There was an odd plunking noise, a minor explosion of purple smoke, and a bellow. "Curses!"

Hermione stifled a giggle as Severus waved his hands to clear the smoke, coughing and spluttering.

"Brat," he muttered, cleaning off the purple dust-covered ingredients around his smoking cauldron.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Hermione ventured, stepping slightly inside the door and closing it behind her.

Severus cut his eyes at her. "Of course not. Your timing was impeccable. I was just standing here waiting for someone to startle me and end my misery via a brewing catastrophe."

The girl rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly. "I was hoping to talk to…"

"Hand me those beetle wings."

Hermione obliged and continued. "I was hoping to talk to you about a possible apprenticeship this summer."

There was another plunk as the entire vial of beetle wings dropped unceremoniously into the cauldron; the unstable brew inside exploded, covering the room in pink goop.

"Merlin's bearded balls!"

"That was _not_ my fault this time," Hermione quickly pointed out, flicking some of the harmless goop off her robes.

Severus glared at her and picked up his wand, shaking thick ribbons of viscous pink crud from it. "Evanesca."

The room was cleared of the unhappy substance and Severus vanished the cauldron until a time when he could have a bit more privacy in which to brew.

"You want…an apprenticeship?" he repeated incredulously as he put away the jars of ingredients that covered the table.

"Yes."

"With whom?"

"You, you silly dolt!" Hermione chastised.

He ignored her impertinence. "I thought you were interested in Charms or Transfiguration or some such nonsense."

"Not at all," Hermione told him. "I mean, they're fascinating in their own way, but Potions really… I don't know, _captures_ me. It intrigues me. And you're the best."

"Far from it Miss Granger."

"Don't kid yourself!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've done my research. Aside from surreptitiously aiding in the downfall of Voldemort through weakening potions, you've won too many awards to count, given numerous lectures, and invented various draughts for use in wizarding hospitals."

"Point being?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I want to study under you." She blanched, realizing the inadvertent implications. "I mean, I want you to teach me."

Severus smirked. "So, the bookworm wants to study under the big, bad Potions Master?"

"Very much so." The witch's eyes were filled with boundless hope.

He pursed his lips. "I will consider your request. Find me in one week and I will give you my answer."

Hermione's face lit up. "Thank you so much!"

"I haven't said yes yet, Miss Granger." He gestured to the door. "Now, be gone before I explode any more cauldrons."

The young witch left with a noticeable bounce in her step and a grin on her face.

* * *

"REMUS, HE SAID yes!" Hermione squealed, jumping into her fiancé's arms.

"He did?" Remus asked incredulously.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, not exactly. He said he'd tell me in a week. But he _basically_ said yes!"

Remus grinned. "Then we should celebrate!" He walked to his wine refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of champagne, Hermione gasping in surprise as he popped off the cork.

"This is absolutely wonderful," Hermione sighed as Remus handed her a glass of Moet et Chandon. "Certainly worthy of a celebration."

The werewolf wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck softly. "I know exactly how we should celebrate…"

"Do you now? How's that?" Hermione asked innocently, feigning obliviousness.

"Well, first, I grab the strawberries out of the refrigerator, and then…"

There was a loud knock on the door. Remus paused, his lips still on Hermione's collarbone. Hermione groaned and pouted.

"It's Sirius!" a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Figures," Remus muttered.

"I hear whispers!"

"He sounds drunk," Hermione said, frowning at the intrusion.

"I _am_ drunk!"

"I should take care of this," Remus sighed, kissing Hermione before walking to open the door. Hermione plopped down, exasperated, into an armchair by the fire as she sipped her champagne. Perhaps if she got tipsy enough, she'd be able to refrain from lecturing Sirius about personal space and private time between couples.

"Remus! My bestest, _bestest_ friend!" Sirius greeted, nearly knocking Remus over with the force of his hug. The inebriated wizard flounced in without waiting for an invitation, walking over to Hermione and capturing her in an enormous bear hug. "And my best friend's fiancé! Or is it my godson's best friend…"

As Sirius pondered this dilemma, Remus guided him to a chair and poured him a cup of tea. There was no way he was getting his paws on their champagne in this state.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Hermione finally asked. "And why are you drunk?"

"I'll take the second part first," he answered, his words slurring. "I am drunk, my dear, because I went to the pub with Severus, who insinuated that he could out-drink me. Boy, was he wrong!"

"How many drinks did he have?"

"I'm not sure, I passed out."

Remus furrowed his brow. "Then doesn't that mean…"

"And as to the first part, why am I here?" He looked around. "Why _am_ I here?" Sirius caught sight of the champagne bottle, and then looked between Remus and Hermione. "Oh. I interrupted your shagging."

"Sirius!" Remus protested.

"Yes, yes you did!" Hermione confirmed, crossing her arms in frustration.

Sirius grinned widely. "Pair of bunnies, you lot," he chastised playfully. "Don't you ever get bored of shagging that werewolf?"

"No!" Hermione answered quickly, though Sirius' words from a few months prior echoed in her mind. _"It's an open offer!"_

Sirius stared her down for a moment, smiled wickedly, and stood. He walked quickly over to where Remus stood and pushed him to the wall, kissing him urgently.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

The two parted slowly, Remus' eyes burning, but not with anger. "Sirius, I can't let you do this," he said half-heartedly, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

"Just one night," Sirius whispered. "One-time deal."

As if on cue, both Remus and Sirius turned to Hermione, who was still sitting motionless, mouth agape. Not waiting for her to speak, Sirius strode over and pressed his mouth to hers. The witch struggled a moment before noticing that Remus had resumed his previously interrupted attentions to her neck. Melting into the kisses, she wrapped her arms around Sirius, who picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Remus pressed his body against Hermione's back, turning her face to him to kiss her passionately before leaning over her to do the same to Sirius.

"Bedroom…now…" Hermione panted as Remus caressed her breasts. There was a flurry of limbs as the three clumsily made their way into the bedroom, lost to lust.

* * *

HERMIONE AWOKE the next morning with an incredibly achy neck, back, and (she blushed to think about it) lower region.

There was an arm around her waist. She delicately removed it. There was another around her chest. She gently pushed it off.

Walking slightly bow-legged, Hermione made her way to the bathroom and pulled on a robe, then splashed a bit of water on her face. A grin slowly forced itself on to her face as she remembered the previous night, but she shook it off.

"Don't get used to it Granger," she chastised herself. "One night. One-time deal. You are in a monogamous relationship with the man you love." The smile reappeared, but this time she let it spread through her whole body. "The man you're going to marry. Marry!"

"Mary who?"

Hermione whirled around to find Sirius leaning against the doorframe wearing absolutely nothing. She blinked rapidly and tried her best not to look too far down. She found this very difficult to do after having been up close and personal with his lower half.

"Good morning," she greeted, her breath catching slightly.

"Good morning," Sirius replied, stretching luxuriously and walking to the sink. "I trust you slept well," he said, a devious smirk on his face.

"Verywellthanks," Hermione said quickly, turning a bit red.

Sirius dampened his face a grabbed a towel to blot it dry. "You don't need to be embarrassed," he laughed. "That was fun, but like I said – one-time deal. Unless you want…"

"Sirius," Hermione interrupted, "that's quite kind of you, but…"

"Just kidding love!" He chuckled. "You and Remus may have caught the experimental bug, but I know you're perfectly content shagging only each other. And that's how it should be when you're about to get married."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks for understanding."

They embraced warmly, and Hermione suddenly realized that one of them was incredibly naked. "Er…Sirius…"

"Right." They pulled apart and Sirius wrapped a towel around his waist. "Shall we wake up the old wolf?"

"Actually, why don't you go pour us some orange juice?" Hermione suggested. "I think I know just the way to wake him."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows and headed for the sitting room while Hermione slinked back to the bedroom and straddled her sleeping fiancé. She kissed his lips softly and pulled off her robe as his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning lover…"

* * *

BREAKFAST WAS surprisingly comfortable. No awkwardness from the previous night's shag-a-thon lingered, and they chatted amiably about summer plans and the upcoming wedding. Something, however, was bouncing around in Hermione's brain.

"Do you two shag often then?" she said suddenly.

Remus spat out his juice and Sirius began choking violently on a pastry.

Hermione continued on, nonplussed. "Because Sirius seemed absolutely clueless as to your shagging abilities that night at the Three Broomsticks."

Dabbing at his shirt with a napkin, Remus began to speak, ignoring his asphyxiating friend. "Well dear, we went through a very – very _experimental_ phase a few years after graduating. But last night was the first time we'd shagged in a good ten years. And it was the first time we'd ever shared a woman."

Hermione's eyes burned with lust for a moment, but she blinked it away. "I see." She jerked her head toward Sirius, who had turned a fascinating shade of blue. "You might want to…"

"Oh. Right." Remus pounded Sirius on the back and he gasped as the pastry finally found its way successfully down his esophagus.

"Thanks mate," Sirius wheezed sarcastically, gulping down his orange juice.

"Any time."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've got to get a shower," she announced, rising from her chair and walking toward the bathroom. "Oh, and by the way – you two shagging…" She smirked. "That was deliciously sexy."

* * *

SIX DAYS LATER, Hermione reported back to the dungeons, feeling uncharacteristically playful and perky, to receive her answer about Severus' apprenticeship. She knocked on the door three times, hearing no response from within.

"Professor?" she called out as she pushed the door open. "Are you here?"

"Who's there?" Severus called out from his office.

"Hermione."

"Half a minute."

Hermione waited at the door until Severus emerged from the door at the back of the classroom.

"Well don't just stand there!" he snapped. "Come in and pretend like you want this apprenticeship!"

The witch frowned and put her hands on her hips in an uncanny impression of Molly Weasley. "Severus Snape, you will not speak to me as if I am a child! Now drop that tone and pretend like you want an apprentice as talented as I am!"

Severus stood by his desk, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Right…"

Hermione shook herself and walked to the front of the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Hermione launched herself at the Potions Master, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "I won't let you go until you tell me what's wrong."

Severus stood rigidly, looking incredibly awkward. "Nothing."

The witch squeezed harder. "Imagine being stuck in this room being hugged by the resident know-it-all for all eternity."

He sighed, acknowledging his inevitable defeat barring the use of wandless magic and several particularly nasty hexes. "Imumphlumph."

Hermione backed away, perplexed. "Pardon?"

Severus frowned, glaring at her in a way that would make a third-year pee himself. "I…miss…Lara."

"Is that all?" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated. "I was afraid Voldemort had come back and was sitting in your office for afternoon tea!"

"Is that _all_?" Severus cried, throwing his hands in the air. "Have you any idea how difficult it is for me to…to _pine_ for someone? To _need _someone? I am a very independent, restrained man, Hermione. I am not accustomed to needing someone's presence in order to feel…to feel…for Merlin's sake, I've become in-fucking-articulate!"

"Complete," Hermione finished. "To feel complete." She hugged him again. "I know exactly how it feels."

Severus resigned himself to returning the hug, and then quickly removed himself from the witch's arms before she got too strong a grip.

"Aw," Hermione cooed. "The big, bad Potions professor has gone soft for a girl." She giggled.

The wizard actually snarled. "Damned sentimental women," he snapped, striding around the table to take a jar of lacewing flies off a shelf. "And to think I was going to give you that apprenticeship…"

There was a shrill shriek, and Severus just had time to put the jar back on the shelf before a brown-haired monster propelled herself at him, trapping him once more in the Hug from Hell.

"Thank you, thank you Severus!" she squealed. "You won't regret this!"

"Want to bet?" Severus muttered. He once more pried Hermione's arms from his torso. "Now go back to your werewolf and the mutt, and I will give you more information as it becomes available."

Hermione stared blankly, curious as to how Severus suddenly knew the details of her sex life. "How did you know about Sirius?"

Severus snorted. "That man cannot hold his liquor. I thrashed him in a drinking contest, and before he fell off his stool, he announced that he was going to shag the werewolf. And you." The wizard smirked. "You might check yourself for fleas and ticks."

She scowled at him. "That was a one-time deal, and it was completely accidental!"

"Of course." Severus almost contained his depraved grin. Almost. "Run along."

Hermione cut her eyes at the imposing man and turned on her heel, her mind set on seeking out her fiancé to give him the good news as well as the disturbing.

* * *

REMUS WAS OVERJOYED when Hermione gave him the news of her apprenticeship.

"I'm so proud of you!" he said happily.

"_I'm_ so proud of me!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing. "I never thought he'd actually give in." She flopped onto Remus' couch and sighed contentedly. "What does this mean for living arrangements though? I mean, for the summer while I'm his apprentice."

Remus pondered for a moment. "I suppose we could stay here," he suggested. "That way you would be close to your work, and the castle will be mostly empty anyhow."

"That sounds like a good idea," Hermione agreed. "Not a very romantic way to begin our life together, but…"

"Are you kidding?" Remus chuckled. "Have you any ideas how many nooks and crannies and hidden passageways there are for us to fu— "

"Remus!" Hermione protested, though a smile played on her lips. "We can't be shagging like bunnies all over the castle! The professors who stay here during the summer might see. Or hear." She grinned wickedly. "I can just imagine Snape taking points off Gryffindor after finding us going at it in the Restricted Section."

The wizard grinned wolfishly. "Care to test our luck right now? We could have a Tour de Hogwarts."

"We can't shag in the library!" Hermione squeaked. "I'm still a student after all!"

"Ah." Remus looked at his feet, feigning disappointment. He looked back up at her through hooded eyes. "There's always my classroom…"

"Professor!" Hermione teased. "Are you going to punish me?"

"You've been a bad, bad witch," the werewolf growled. "And bad witches deserve spankings."

Hermione squealed as Remus threw her suddenly over his shoulder and made for his classroom. "You're an animal!" she protested. "Am I going to get any work done over this break?"

"Nope," Remus replied simply. "Sex. That's all. Oh, and maybe eating and sleeping. But mostly sex."

The witch giggled. It was going to be an incredibly unproductive break indeed.

* * *

BREAK CAME TO AN END much sooner than Hermione and Remus would have liked, but there was something about the familiar routine of classes that put the witch at ease. She preferred having a schedule, and though spending lazy hours of unstructured fun with her fiancé was enjoyable, she missed the comfortable agenda she had fallen into at Hogwarts. Eat, classes, eat, classes, homework, eat, spend time with Remus, spend time with friends, sleep. To some, a rigid schedule like this could become monotonous, but for Hermione, it was heaven.

Hermione found herself becoming nervous as the end of classes grew nearer. The NEWTs were fast approaching, and she had spent most of the extra time shagging rather than studying – not that she regretted it, though. She began to construct a timetable for herself as well as her two best friends, sending them into indignant fits.

"We're not first-years any more, you know," Ron protested.

"We're perfectly capable of allotting time to study," Harry added, crossing his arms.

"Fine," Hermione sighed, knowing they would come crawling back to her in two weeks when they began to feel the pressure. "You're right. Deal with this yourselves."

Exactly two weeks later, Harry and Ron approached Hermione in the common room with lowered eyes and shuffling feet.

"Say, Hermione, you still have those study schedules?" Harry said, his voice dripping with shame.

Hermione looked up at him from her book on Leonardo da Vinci. "I suppose, why?"

"Say it!" Harry whispered furiously at Ron, who shook his head stubbornly. Harry sighed and played with his fingers. "You were right," he muttered. "We need your help. We're useless dolts."

The witch hid her grin behind her book. "Pardon?"

"You were right!" the two boys chorused.

"We need your help," Ron mumbled grudgingly.

Hermione smiled and closed her book. She pulled two folded pieces of paper from her robes and handed one to each boy. "There you go. We'll start tomorrow then, shall we?"

The boys nodded sullenly.

"Now run along," Hermione told them, reopening her book. "I have hundreds more pages of Leonardo's notebooks to read tonight."

After Harry and Ron left, Hermione dropped her book with a sigh, rubbing her temples gingerly. She hated to admit it, but she had had enough reading for one night. The stress of exams was beginning to eat at her insides; Hermione suspected she was getting ulcers, but stubbornly refused to be checked, her pride insisting that the pain in her gut would go away soon.

"I think I'll take a walk," she said to no one in particular. She moved through the common room into her Head Girl rooms, reverently placing the book filled with Leonardo's sketches next to her bed. She turned and found herself face to face with Severus.

"Gods!" she exclaimed, placing a hand on her chest. "Don't frighten me like that!"

Severus sneered, but in a friendlier manner than that he reserved for his less gifted students. "Sorry," he said, but without any hint of remorse in his silky voice. "The Headmaster has sent me to check on you. He says you're ailing."

Hermione started, blinking rapidly. "Why…"

"I don't know how he knows what he knows," Severus interrupted. "He simply… knows."

"Eloquent, Professor," Hermione said sarcastically. "I don't have the time to see a doctor."

"So you _are_ ailing."

The witch smacked herself in the face in her mind. "I'm not in top form, that's for sure," she admitted. "But I'll be fine. Really."

Severus cocked his head to the side. "Let me be the judge of that."

Before Hermione could protest, Severus had his wand out and was murmuring a spell under his breath. The girl stood awkwardly in front of him as he moved the wand over her robes, the tip glowing a bright blue.

"See? Nothing at all," Hermione said confidently. "Now I really must…"

Suddenly the wand began to emit a deep red light right over Hermione's stomach. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all?" he repeated.

"Well?" Hermione retorted.

"Well _what_?"

"Well, _what is it_?!"

Severus shrugged. "I don't know. This spell only indicates a medical condition; it doesn't diagnose it."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose I should go see Madam Pomfrey then."

"I suppose you should," Severus affirmed, putting away his wand. "You're far too stressed for your own good. You should try yoga."

Hermione looked at him as if he had sprouted an extra head out of his chest. "Yoga?"

"Yes, it's a Muggle exercise that is conducive to--"

"I know what yoga is!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm just surprised that you do."

"I am not completely unfamiliar with things pertaining to the Muggle world," he informed her. "After all, I had a Muggle parent."

The witch groaned suddenly, doubling over as her stomach cramped. Severus moved to help her but was stopped by a sharp glare.

"Don't touch me," Hermione croaked, sliding down the wall to the cold ground. She crouched there, shuddering until the wave of pain subsided.

"Come. Now." Severus left no room for protest. Hermione stood with help from the Potions professor, and they walked at a quick pace to the infirmary.

* * *

"ULCERS, HERMIONE?" Remus asked incredulously for at least the fifth time.

"Yes, Remus, ulcers," Hermione confirmed, sighing. She was sprawled out rather unattractively on his bed with a heat pack on her stomach and an ice pack on her head.

"How could you become stressed enough to get… _ulcers_?"

"It happens." Hermione sat up a bit. "It runs in the family. We don't handle stress very well."

"You should have told me you were stressed," Remus chastised, reminding his fiancée of a mother hen.

"I internalize it. I don't feel like bothering already-troubled people with my troubles." The witch shifted the heat pack to a more comfortable position to avoid talking about herself.

"It's not a bother," Remus told her gently, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her cheek affectionately. "I'm going to be sharing my life with you. I'll gladly share your troubles, especially with all the troubles I'm going to be sharing with you."

Hermione grinned wickedly. "I don't know," she began. "Your lycanthropy can be very, well, _satisfying_ around the full moon…" She trailed a finger up his side, and his eyes began to flutter and his tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

"Hold up there, you nymphomaniac," he chided, inching away from her touch. "You need your rest."

"But Madam Pomfrey healed the ulcers!" Hermione griped. "And I have medicine too!"

"You need your rest," Remus repeated sternly, pushing her back into a laying position. "No more physical exertion than is necessary." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and walked into his kitchenette, where Hermione could hear him making a pot of coffee.

She sighed dramatically and crossed her arms. Was she really cut off? No "physical exertion" until she was well-rested?

In that case, Hermione was determined to get as much sleep as she could as quickly as possible. Thankfully it was a Friday, and so she had all weekend to rest – and then all week to get Remus as sexually frustrated as possible.

* * *

New A/N: Yay apprenticeship! Boo ulcers. Wow. This was a whole bunch of fluff. But I hope it was entertaining fluff! I think the angst in the next chapter is more than enough to counter this chapter's lack of plot movement.

One more chapter to edit until I can start writing a new one! I'll finish the last one tonight and start work on 15, and hopefully I'll have it posted sometime next week. I'm not sure which direction I want to go in with it, because the original went one way and the last revision went another, so perhaps I'll combine them somehow – hopefully it won't turn out too bad.

Reviews equal happiness. Happiness equals more writing. More writing equals hot, steamy werewolf sex. Therefore, reviews equal sex. And everyone loves sex!

* * *

Old A/N: I am ever so sorry for my long delay in writing this chapter! I do hope it was worth the wait. My first term this year took a serious toll on my writing time, and this second term is kicking my ass what with midterm exams and various papers.

Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! I know I'm being a pain in the ass by not updating as frequently as I should, and you have no idea how much I appreciate your sticking around for better or for worse.

This chapter was a very touchy-feely, fluffy little bit, hence the title, and I promise that the next chapter will have a lot more action packed into it. Just because Voldemort is gone doesn't mean we can't have some particularly vile villains…


	14. A Kiss is Still a Kiss

_**A Year to Remember**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and Co. are, unfortunately, not mine. It'd be lovely to own them, but alas, you can't always get what you want. Therefore, I'm simply playing with them. I promise to return them after I have my wicked way with them.

_Chapter Fourteen – A Kiss is Still a Kiss, a Sigh is Just a Sigh_

* * *

THE WEEKEND passed quickly and Hermione had never felt more well-rested. Remus had brought her homework and books to his rooms so that he could take care of her as she healed, and Hermione had fought her urges to jump the wizard every time he walked into the room.

"Remus," Hermione whined on Monday morning, unable to concentrate on her Charms textbook.

"Yes dear?" The werewolf was sitting on the bed next to her reading the front page of _The Daily Prophet_.

"You haven't touched me in three days."

"You've been ill."

Hermione pouted. "I've also been incredibly randy."

Remus laughed and kissed her thoroughly. "Better?"

"No," she grumped.

The werewolf eyed her thoughtfully. "Well, it has been three days."

"Yes…" The witch leaned in closer to her lover.

"And Madam Pomfrey _did_ heal the ulcers."

"Uh huh…" Hermione tilted her chin up so that her lips were centimeters from his.

"Maybe we can…" he breathed, drawing closer.

"Merlin, look at the time!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, hopping off Remus' bed and quickly pulling on her robes. "I've got to get to breakfast so I'm not late for my classes! Sorry love, I guess we'll have to wait a bit longer." She walked into the sitting room to hide her wicked grin from her fiancé.

"But…but…" Remus stammered, following her out, "You can skip breakfast!"

"That wouldn't be good for my stomach, would it love?" It was all she could do not to laugh at his unhappy stuttering.

"I suppose it wouldn't…"

"Then it's settled." She gave him a quick kiss and ruffled his shaggy hair. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"You bet," Remus murmured, extremely frustrated. "Vixen," he added as soon as she was out of earshot. He shuffled to his small kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee before gathering his lesson plans and grudgingly heading to class, where his students couldn't help but gossip about their professor's foul demeanor.

Hermione's covert sex strike was a disaster. She made it through one and a half classes before regretting her decision not to indulge Remus earlier that morning. Her entire body was screaming for release that only her fiancé could give her.

"Earth to Hermione!" Ron hissed at the daydreaming witch. "Your plant's eating my gloves!"

She snapped back to reality in an instant and pried her mutated Venus fly trap off of Ron's worn leather gloves.

"Sorry," she whispered, trying to pay attention to Professor Sprout's lecture.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron whispered back. "You've been really distant-looking. Maybe you should do yoga or something."

Hermione snorted. "Maybe I should. It seems to be a popular suggestion."

"What?"

"Nothing." She sighed and attempted to make it through the rest of class without thinking about her most unwise course of action.

* * *

A VERY SURPRISED Remus was the lucky winner of a very hormonal young witch during his lunch break that afternoon. Despite his reminder that Hermione needed to eat to maintain her stomach's health, neither of them ended up eating lunch and instead spent the break burning calories on his desk.

"One of these days we're going to get caught," Remus laughed, still panting as he stroked his fiancée's damp hair.

Hermione grinned. "Just have to continue our lucky streak for a few more weeks."

Remus kissed her suddenly, and it seemed to Hermione that he was trying to suck her very soul out. Not that she could complain – he was an incredible kisser. All too soon he pulled away.

Hermione blinked, confused. Remus beamed.

"In a few more weeks you're going to be my wife."

"And you're going to be my husband," Hermione replied, laughing. "Gods I love you!"

"And I love you." He kissed her again. "Looks like neither of us are going to get lunch this afternoon."

"I think it was a fair tradeoff," she said diplomatically.

"I think so, too." Remus straightened Hermione's outfit and used his wand to remove the smell of sweat and sex from both of them. "Now, off to class young lady," he chastised playfully, smacking her lightly on the bottom. "Professor Snape will wonder where you are."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "He has an uncanny habit of always knowing what I'm doing." She winked at him. "Or who."

Remus actually blushed. "It's a bit disconcerting that Snape knows about my sex life." He nipped at Hermione's neck. "But at least I have one."

"You'd be surprised," Hermione murmured, arching into Remus' touch.

He halted abruptly. "Pardon?"

Hermione went wide-eyed. "Oops."

Remus put his hands on his hips. "Does Severus Snape have a sex life?" He shook his head. "Wait, I really, _truly_ don't want to know the answer to that question. As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't even have a penis."

"He does."

"_Uuughhh_." Remus shuddered. "That was unnecessary."

"And he's using it on a student." Hermione couldn't help but let it slip – it was far too juicy to keep to herself.

"_What_?!"

"But if you really, _truly_ don't want to know…" Hermione started to hop off the desk. Remus pinned her to it.

"Speak."

Hermione reached up and kissed Remus. "He's in love with…"

"With?"

"With…"

"Who? Tell me who, tell me who, tell me who!" Remus protested, stamping his foot.

"Lara Torres."

Remus' jaw dropped. "No way."

"Way." Hermione giggled. "You look like my mutated Venus fly trap with your mouth open like that." She paused, thoughtful. "At least you don't eat Ron's gloves…"

"Lara Torres?" Remus wondered aloud. "A Gryffindor. I would never have guessed." A wicked grin suddenly spread on his face and he laughed like a madman at the prospect of blackmailing the master blackmailer.

Hermione jumped up and poked Remus squarely in the chest. "Remus Lupin, don't you dare tell him I told you!" she said, putting on the sternest look she could muster.

"Why not?" Remus whined.

"Remember those new heels I got? The strappy white ones?"

"Mmm," Remus affirmed, his eyes growing hot.

"I won't wear them."

Remus looked crestfallen. "But…I really like those. Especially when they're the only thing you're wearing."

"Well then, I guess you shouldn't tease poor Severus about his sex life." Hermione looked at him pointedly.

"Fine. But only if you'll wear the heels tonight," Remus said, sounding for all the world like a six-year-old who had just been denied a new training broom and was demanding candy as reparation.

Hermione licked her lips and walked to the door. "You got it."

Remus watched her go with a fond smile. He pushed his perspiration-moistened hair out of his eyes and shook his head.

"She's going to be my wife." He chuckled darkly. "How did a wolfy old bastard end up with a creature as beautiful as that?"

* * *

THE DAY THAT HERMIONE had been dreading grew nearer and nearer. She suddenly found it difficult to concentrate on studying for finals when that date lurked at the surface of her thoughts.

Lucius Malfoy. The Dementor's Kiss.

She slammed her book shut with a growl of frustration, not even apologizing when Madam Pince gave her a stern look.

"I'm never going to get anything done," Hermione murmured with a sigh. She yawned deeply and stretched her arms out. According to the grandfather clock standing opposite her table, it was nearly ten o'clock.

"Maybe I should take a nap," she thought aloud. "Clear my head. Forget about…"

She turned and stopped mid-sentence. "Malfoy?"

Draco stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione inquired, looking at him curiously.

He said nothing. Instead, he brought his hands to his chest, obviously clutching at something within them.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What's that?"

Draco held out his hands and opened them, revealing a long silver chain with an ornate snake pendant dangling from it. The snake was wrapped around a stake and its eyes were emeralds, glittering dangerously at Hermione.

Before she could stop herself, the witch reached out to touch the beautiful jewelry.

"That pendant is one of the early insignias of Voldemort!" she breathed with scholarly delight, feeling each groove and etching. "How did you get this?"

Draco looked at her with cold eyes, and Hermione realized quite suddenly that something wasn't right. He spoke with mechanical detachment.

"The Dark Lord rose. The Dark Lord fell. Voldemort will rise again."

The pendant flashed an icy blue as Hermione and Draco held it, and the young witch knew at once that it was a portkey, that it had been activated, and that she was in deep shit.

The two arrived inside a dark dungeon that smelled like death. The cracked grey stones harbored a colony of moss and salty water dripped from the low ceiling, hitting Hermione in the forehead and eyes.

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded, scooting away from her classmate and reaching for her wand. It was missing.

Draco held up her wand and twirled it ominously. "You're quite thick for such a smart Mudblood," he drawled, stepping casually toward her as she backed herself into a wall. "My father is three days away from a fate worse than death. You are a disgrace to the wizarding world, Hermione Granger. When Voldemort rises once more with my father and me beside him, you will be the first to go." He leered at her and Hermione winced as though she had been struck. "Or maybe I'll keep you as a sex pet. You're quite lovely, Hermione…"

She spat at his feet. "You're as filthy as your father, Malfoy!" she shouted, her voice cracking.

Draco slapped her hard, making her cry out and fall to the floor, clutching her stung cheek.

"I'm not the one polluting the wizarding world with my tainted blood!" he bellowed, kicking her in the stomach.

Hermione moaned and doubled over, her face scraping against the gravelly ground.

Draco dragged her up by the arm, nearly pulling her shoulder out of its socket. "You're going to pay for this, Granger. For everything you've done."

She glared at him, her eyes slightly glazed over with pain. She could feel her adrenaline pumping and shock kicking in. "I've done nothing wrong," she whispered, blood rolling from her split lip and splattering to the ground.

"Besides exist, you mean?" Draco said with a cruel grin. He began walking, jerking her along behind him with a painful grip on her arm.

Hermione took in as much of her surroundings as possible. "Where am I?" she demanded.

"My private dungeons."

"You have your own dungeons?" she asked, suppressing a snort.

"My father can afford to give me the best. Unlike your trashy Muggle parents."

She bit her lip, making her cut bleed even more profusely as she fought the words that threatened to spill out and worsen her situation.

A few moments later, Draco stopped at an iron gate and jerked it open, pushing Hermione roughly into a tiny cell. He slammed the bars in her face and warded them heavily.

"In a few days, you're going to be in Azkaban for the murder of the Minister of Magic," Draco bubbled, unable to keep his secret any longer.

Hermione laughed aloud this time. "Because I'm perfectly capable of that when I'm behind bars."

"I have your wand," Draco reminded her. "I can easily Polyjuice myself, and I'll make sure to use your wand when I kill that poor excuse for a wizard."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's a horrid plan," she muttered, crossing her arms.

Draco made a face. "And why's that, Mudblood?"

"You think I'd tell you if keeping my mouth shut meant I could watch you fail?" Hermione snorted. "I thought you were smarter than that."

The blond trained his wand on her, his hand shaking with rage. Hermione couldn't help but back up in her small confines.

"You're…not…worth…it." He took in a ragged breath and put his wand away. He turned and left, and soon Hermione heard him stomping up the dungeon stairs and then slamming the door.

It was quiet. And dark. And wet. And very cold.

Hermione shivered and looked around her cell. Luckily there were no other people, alive or otherwise. It was all wet, blood-stained stones except for a rickety wooden bench on the far wall. There wasn't even a window – just a tiny slit above the bench, from which no light was exuded. Wherever she was, it was still nighttime, and she deduced that she must not be too far from Hogwarts.

She crossed to the bench and gently sat down with a sigh. "What a mess," she mumbled, leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes to ponder her situation.

* * *

REMUS WAS BEGINNING to feel apprehensive. It was time for his dinner with Hermione, and yet the witch was fifteen minutes late. For the girl who arrived to class twenty minutes early, fifteen minutes was a big deal. Most likely she was caught up studying for finals, but this was incredibly uncharacteristic all the same.

He stood from his armchair and paced nervously, checking the watch that Hermione had given him every few minutes. After another ten, he decided to look for her.

Library. Great Hall. Head Girl's quarters. Quidditch pitch. Owlery. Dungeons. Sirius' room. Library again. His room.

"Nowhere," he whispered, catching his breath after nearly running back to his rooms.

"Who's nowhere?" Sirius emerged from the refrigerator with half a watermelon in hand. "I'm right here."

"Fantastic, mate. Hermione's missing."

Sirius frowned. "When?"

Remus shook his head. "She never showed up for dinner. I've been all over the castle looking for her." He checked his watch again. "Maybe I should ask Albus to track her."

Sirius patted his friend on the back. "No worries. Maybe she went into Hogsmeade and got caught up in the bookstore. Or a pub. Something."

"I'm really worried. This is just so unlike her." Remus sighed. "I'll have to find Albus, I suppose. Come with?"

"Of course." Sirius bit into his watermelon. "Say, haven't we got that Azkaban thingy to go to soon?"

"What Azkaban thingy?" Remus repeated, growing irritated.

"The Malfoy thingy."

Remus froze. "You don't think she was kidnapped, do you?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nah mate. No one would be stupid enough to do that. She's too smart."

* * *

HERMIONE PACED nervously back and forth in her tiny cell, occasionally tripping over the same loose stone.

"Keep your head," she said softly to herself. "Don't panic. Stay calm."

She tripped over the stone again and cursed.

"Damn stone…wait." Hermione crouched down and examined the stone over which she had stumbled. It had moved three inches. She experimentally nudged it with her right foot.

It moved easily over.

Hermione barely contained a whoop of joy. She dropped to the floor and began wiggling the stone, more determined than ever to escape from this hell.

* * *

"SHE'S BEEN MISSING for two days, Albus!" Remus shouted angrily. "I've been begging you to search for her for two days. And now it could be too late!"

"Calm yourself Remus," Albus said soothingly. "She's perfectly fine."

"Did Sybil's magic ball tell you that?" Remus spat. "You do realize this has something to do with Malfoy's Kiss, don't you?"

"Of course!" Albus exclaimed a bit too brightly. "And that is why I'm positive Hermione is alive."

The werewolf blinked stupidly at the headmaster. "What?"

"Have you missed the rest of the conversation my boy? Draco Malfoy has disappeared as well. I'm sure you're capable of putting two and two together."

Remus flushed. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore smiled cheerily at him. "The younger Malfoy most likely has Hermione in a dungeon somewhere and is waiting until tomorrow to use her as some part of his twisted plans. Draco is a cunning young man – he wouldn't waste so valuable a resource."

Remus felt anger creeping up on him again. "A 'resource,' Headmaster? Is that all Hermione is to you? A resource to be locked away in a dungeon by some sick pervert with a death wish?" He bristled. "I won't stand for this. I'm going to find her myself if you won't."

The headmaster held up a pleading hand. "Remus, Hermione is a key player in this battle. She could prove essential to sentencing Draco as well as his father to the Dementor's Kiss!"

The younger man stared coldly at his mentor. "My fiancée is not bait," he growled. "This is not her battle." With that, Remus strode quickly out of Dumbledore's office, more determined and more desperate than ever to get to his fiancée before it was too late.

* * *

DRACO ONLY VISITED Hermione once every day to shove some food and insults at her, so the witch was able to work with minimal interruptions. By the early morning hours of her third day in captivity, the day of Lucius' Kiss, Hermione had worked up enough stones to squeeze beneath the floor and had incredibly bruised and bloodied fingers to show for her efforts.

She looked warily down at the gaping darkness. Now that her work was complete, she wasn't so sure about her escape plans. After all, she didn't know what was down there. It might not even lead to an exit.

Still, it was her only chance for survival.

Hermione gracefully slipped down the hole and landed about six feet down in the darkness. The floor was slightly damp and she was sure she could hear rats, but she tried not to focus on that. Instead, she gleefully focused on the beam of light that cut through the dark in the distance.

After about twenty minutes of quick walking, Hermione had reached the end of the tunnel and joyfully emerged into a small glen. A thick forest surrounded her now, but Hermione remained hopeful.

She bit her lip. "Which way?" she wondered aloud. She had no idea where she was or which direction would lead her to Hogwarts.

"I've got to get to Azkaban before Draco!" she murmured, once again determined. Hermione set out at a brisk pace toward the rising sun – it would lead her east, and it was the only constant to keep her going in any direction.

* * *

REMUS WANDERED SADLY through Hogsmeade for the third time. The town was deserted at six in the morning, but he clung to hope that Hermione would suddenly appear from the doors of the Three Broomsticks.

He checked his watch and sighed, flipping it over to stare at his mournful expression.

"I just want to see her smiling face again," he whispered. He froze. "Wait a second… I can't believe I've been so stupid!"

Remus whipped out his wand and tapped it against the small mirror. His reflection swirled and was replaced by a thick forest and a tiny figure going at a near-jog through the trees.

Several words appeared at the bottom of the image: _Malfoy Estates, West Grounds. _The werewolf whooped and Apparated on the spot to the image on the watch.

Hermione shrieked as a crack sounded in front of her, but her shriek turned to a scream of joy when she realized who had just appeared.

"Remus!" She threw herself around his neck and clung to him like a succubus. "I can't believe you found me!"

Her fiancé grinned widely. "I've been looking for you since you missed dinner!" he told her excitedly. "And this watch you gave me was of great service."

Hermione beamed. "I thought it might come in handy someday." She smiled into his shoulder, completely at ease for the first time in days.

"Come on," Remus said, gently pulling away. "Let's get back to Hogwarts so you can rest. I'm sure the headmaster will understand if you don't want to attend…"

"The Kiss!" Hermione cried suddenly. "Remus, we've got to get to Azkaban now!"

Remus frowned. "What's going on?"

Hermione sighed impatiently. "Malfoy kidnapped me and locked me up in a dungeon. He said he's going to Polyjuice himself to be me and kill the Minister of Magic with my wand so I'll be framed for it. And he's going to release Lucius."

"How did you escape?" Remus asked incredulously.

"I dug through the ground and went out a tunnel," Hermione briefly summarized. "Now come on, we've got to save the Minister!"

Hermione gripped Remus' shoulder, concentrated on Azkaban, and tried to Apparate, but nothing happened. She frowned and put her hands on her hips in frustration.

"Why can't I Apparatus?" she demanded of no one in particular.

Remus pulled a miniaturized broom out of his coat pocket and enlarged it to its full size. "The Ministry has all sorts of restrictions and wards for the Kiss today. We'll just have to fly."

The witch's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I don't fly."

"You will if you want to stop Malfoy from killing the Minister," Remus chided. "Now hop on. I'll keep you safe."

Hermione grudgingly climbed on in front of Remus and faced him so that she could cling tightly to his chest. They slowly rose up and then suddenly shot forward, Hermione screaming as though she were back in first year and facing a hideous mountain troll.

"He wants to bring Voldemort back," Hermione shouted over the sound of rushing air as soon as she had regained some composure. "He told me he was releasing his father so that he could bring the Dark Lord back."

Remus growled. "That's not going to happen," he said firmly. "We've all worked too hard to keep that from happening again." He leaned forward to urge the broom to go faster.

Within minutes, the dark silhouette of the dreaded prison became visible through the trees, a stormy sea sloshing at the rocks on which it stood. Hermione suddenly felt cold, scared, and terrified.

"Is it supposed to feel like that?" Hermione yelled.

Remus looked at her grimly. "You see why Sirius still can't forget it?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the stone fortress. It was as if the whole world around it was tinted a melancholy blue-gray. "Poor man."

The pair touched down on the outskirts of the prison and clambered up a stone staircase that was overgrown with weeds. At the top of the stairs stood a small villa for visitors, and the two hurried inside after being frisked by Aurors.

Dumbledore stood inside with Harry, Ron, Sirius, McGonagall, and Snape. "Remus! Miss Granger!" he exclaimed, rushing over to embrace his recovered student.

"Professor, Draco's going to kill the Minister of Magic," Hermione said quickly. "He'll be Polyjuiced to look like me and he has my wand so that he can frame me for the murder. He's going to release his father so that Lucius can bring back Voldemort!"

The headmaster's expression went from exultant to cloudy in a nanosecond. "Then we must stop him," he said gravely. "Professor Snape, might you have any unicorn blood?"

"I'll take care of it right away, Headmaster," Snape answered solemnly, pulling a small vial out of his robes and heading for the door.

"Remus, keep Miss Granger hidden," Dumbledore told him. "Harry, Ron, I want you both to stay close to Sirius."

The boys nodded. Hermione noted Sirius' sparkling eyes had gone dim and his body shook slightly. He caught her eye and gave her a weak smile.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius looks a bit ill. Perhaps Remus should stay with Harry and Ron instead, and I could stay hidden with Sirius," she offered.

Remus gave his fiancée a sideways glance. She was always so selfless, if a little bit reckless.

Dumbledore beamed at her. "A marvelous idea," he said. "Sirius, you and Miss Granger should go find a nice nook in which to hide yourselves. Remus, you, Harry, and Ron may go find a spot close to the back, in the event that we must make a quick exit."

"Yes sir." Remus took his charges and, with one last look at Hermione, exited the villa to find a seat in the outdoor courtroom where the Kiss would take place. Dumbledore bowed his head to the remaining two and left, presumably to find the Minister.

Sirius gave Hermione a grateful smile and kissed her hand. "You're a gem," he whispered.

"You shouldn't have to be here," Hermione responded.

"No." Sirius shook his head. "I needed to come. I needed…closure."

"You're a brave man Sirius Black." Hermione held his hand tightly in her own. "Let's go find a place to bury ourselves." Realizing the awkwardness of her wording, Hermione laughed. "Hopefully not literally."

Directly above the platform where Lucius would receive the Kiss stood the face of a small wizard-made mountain, and that is where Sirius and Hermione hid themselves. Sirius found a small hollow on the right side and climbed in, with Hermione situating herself comfortably on his lap.

"I feel useless," she complained. "I should be down there ready to fight, not up here hiding."

Sirius patted her back. "You've already done so much," he reassured her. "You're not strong enough to fight." He frowned. "Why hasn't anyone fed you yet?"

Hermione's stomach realized this at the same time and suddenly protested loudly. "That's sure to give away our spot," she said with a laugh.

The wizard fished around in his robes and pulled out what looked like an energy bar. "Eat. It's a wizarding formula that keeps off hunger for a full day. It's great if you ever want to lose a few pounds."

Hermione playfully smacked him. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Sirius' eyes suddenly acquired a predatory gleam. "My dear, I think you know how much I love and appreciate your body just the way it is."

The witch blushed brightly and shifted a bit in Sirius' lap. "Er…right."

Sirius laughed and hugged Hermione. "You're fun to tease."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "Meany." She bit into the bar and found it was actually quite good – nothing like the chalky, stale energy bars of the Muggle world. "Delicious!"

"I always keep a few extras."

"Looks like I should too – for the next time I get kidnapped," she huffed.

Sirius and Hermione passed the time by watching the "audience" arrive. Harry, Ron, and Remus stayed near the back while Dumbledore and McGonagall sat on the platform. Snape was nowhere to be seen.

The Kiss was open to the public, as usual; however, few witches and wizards chose to take advantage of the openness because of the horror of the punishment. The observers today were older witches and wizards, probably ones who had personally been affected by Lucius Malfoy's actions as a Death Eater. In total, out of the entire wizarding population, there were approximately fifty spectators present.

At around ten o'clock, Cornelius Fudge strode up to the platform and amplified his voice with his wand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he boomed in his pompous tone, "Welcome to the much-anticipated punishment of convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy."

There was a spattering of applause from the younger crowd, which was immediately silenced by the harsh glares of the elder.

"Bring out the prisoner!"

In the distance an iron door groaned open and the sound of chains being dragged by shuffling feet could be made out. In a few minutes, Lucius Malfoy's platinum hair was visible behind the platform. Two large guards helped his frail form onto the stage.

Fudge flicked his wand and a metal chair appeared at the front of the platform. The guards shoved Lucius rather ungracefully into it and strapped him into the magical iron wrist, chest, and ankle restraints.

Hermione was taken aback by the features of what had once been a very aristocratic and handsome face. His skin was jaundiced and oily, his grey eyes dull and sunken into his face. His hair hung greasy and knotted around his face. The man he had been before, and not just physically, was gone.

"He's got no soul left to take," Hermione whispered to Sirius. He nodded and touched her hand reassuringly.

"Bring out the Dementor!" Fudge bellowed, his magically amplified voice nearly bursting Hermione's eardrums.

The sky suddenly clouded over, lightning streaking ominously between the cumulus pillows. The temperature dropped at least forty degrees. Hermione shivered alongside Sirius, the two huddling together for the warmth of their bodies and of companionship.

While everyone huddled together and stared at the sky, a Dementor appeared seemingly out of nowhere, hovering near where Lucius was chained. Lucius tensed visibly and groaned in agony. For a moment Hermione almost pitied him.

The Dementor fixed his sightless gaze on the elder Malfoy and seemed to sigh in anticipation, its arms hanging ready at its sides.

"Lucius Malfoy, your crimes against the wizarding and Muggle words have been detestable and inhuman," Fudge began, puffing out his chest. "No one is more deserving of this fate worth than death. Perhaps if you are lucky, the Dementor will have mercy on your soul and return it to its maker. If not," Fudge breathed deeply, "Good luck in hell, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius stared blankly at Fudge, not appearing to hear his words. The Dementor let out a cry and moved slowly toward the broken man.

Hermione stood up quickly. "Stop!" she screamed. Every face turned to look up at her. Sirius remained crouched where he was, but had a dumbfounded look on his face.

Even the Dementor froze in its tracks at the sound of her shrill, panicked voice.

Fudge glared and looked extremely ruffled at the nerve this girl had to ruin the atmosphere that his well-rehearsed speech had created. "What is the meaning of this?" he nearly growled.

Hermione pointed at the man sunken in his chair. "Minister, that man has no soul left to take. I believe this is a violation of the provision against unnatural and inappropriate punishment."

"What?" Fudge snapped.

"Provision 87.392(b)," Hermione called out, her heart pounding. "Sir, he's not capable of understanding his punishment or his crimes in his current mental state and is therefore not eligible to receive the Kiss. Didn't you have him screened by St. Mungo's mental health department prior to this…this _ceremony_?"

"Well, er, no…but – but that's not the issue!" Fudge stuttered. "You are interrupting a very important Ministry function and you will be prosecuted once this task is accomplished!"

Hermione had no idea why she kept speaking, but she felt something was wrong. "If that's all this is to you – a task to accomplish – then you're no better than him. You're no better than Voldemort!"

Dumbledore smiled proudly at her, but Fudge failed to see the reason in her argument.

"Miss Granger, I've had enough…"

"Father! Now!"

Lucius' restraints suddenly snapped open and the blond man caught a wand that was thrown his way, pointing it straight at Hermione.

"How noble," Lucius said, sneering. "And now you get what you deserve." Lucius smirked, the fire back in his eyes. "_Avada kedavra!"_

Hermione heard Remus shout from below. Sirius jumped up from where he was crouched, wrapping his body around Hermione as a starburst of green light exploded from Lucius' wand.

A woman by the stage screamed shrilly, and all Hermione could think was that if she hadn't just died, Remus would have killed her for being such an idiot. And then she realized…she wasn't dead.

Sirius slowly let Hermione go, and the two of them looked down at the platform below them. Lucius Malfoy lay dead at the hem of the Dementor's robes and a struggling Draco Malfoy, apparently opting for invisibility rather than Polyjuice once he realized he was missing his prisoner, was being apprehended by several Aurors.

The two looked at each other and then embraced tightly.

"You might have died," Hermione whispered.

Sirius nodded. "Totally worth it."

Remus had already navigated his way up to where Hermione and Sirius had been stowed away. Without a word, he drew Hermione into his arms and held her firmly against his chest, nearly squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Please," he said in a shaky voice, "Don't ever scare me like that again. Please."

Hermione choked back a sob. "I'm so sorry. I really am." She held him at arm's length. "But I had to. He played me for a fool, but if he really had been in that state, it wouldn't have been fair to him. To anyone in that condition. He wouldn't realize he was getting the Kiss and then no one would be satisfied because he wouldn't be punished to the fullest possible extent."

Remus shook his head. "Your brain is going to get you killed." He kissed her thoroughly and stroked her hair tenderly.

Sirius smiled knowingly at them. "Come on you two. Let's get down from this rock."

The three began their descent to the ground, but when they were halfway down, another scream rang across the dark island.

"What now?" Sirius muttered, turning around and finding himself face to face with a Dementor.

Draco laughed maliciously from next to his father's corpse. "Enjoy your parting gift, you filthy mutt." He broke free of the Aurors and raised his wand.

Hermione noticed that Dumbledore did nothing to stop him.

"Half-breeds and traitors shall perish. Purebloods will rise again!" He slid his wand quickly across his throat, a thin red line appearing across his neck. The thin cut gaped and blood gushed thickly from it, Draco crumbling to the ground and gasping hoarsely as he died slowly next to his father. With each raspy breath more blood oozed from his wound, and he finally drew his last, going limp on the platform.

Hermione's attention shifted back to Sirius, who was frozen in fear where he stood on the ledge. The Dementor closed in on him, drawing back its hood.

"Sirius!" Hermione screamed, lunging for him. Remus held her back with one strong arm, drawing his wand with the other.

"_Expecto patronum!_" he shouted. The Dementor darted from the streak of silver that shot out of Remus' wand.

Sirius, still paralyzed with fear, fell slowly back, plunging off the rocks to the ground twenty feet below.

Hermione watched him fall, hearing Harry's shouts from below and feeling Remus' arms catch her as she dropped in a dead faint.

* * *

A/N: It's finally happened! As of 30 March 2008, I have finished revising the first 14 chapters of this story. It looks like I'll be able to start on the next one now!

Sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger, but it had to be done. I promised angst, and I hope I delivered! More to come, very, very soon. Thanks again to my fantastic audience!


	15. You Know Just What to Say

_**A Year to Remember**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: **Over the course of the years that I've been writing this "epic" fanfic, I have never claimed to own the characters, and I don't claim to do so now. Cannon characters and prior plots belong to J.K. Rowling, and the original and sometimes deranged characters/plots belong to me.

_Chapter Fifteen – You Know Just What to Say and You Know Just What to Do_

* * *

ALL SHE COULD SEE when she finally forced her eyes open was an unbearable, intense light beaming at her face from the open window.

Hermione grunted in what she imagined was a very unattractive manner as she swatted at the air in front of her, allowing her eyes to fall shut once more. There was a rustling noise to her right, and she heard the unmistakable sound of Poppy Pomfrey's voice.

"She's awake again, Headmaster!" The nurse hurried over to Hermione's bedside, and the young witch heard a tinkling on the table next to her that signaled the arrival of a probably unpleasant potion. She opened her right eye into a tiny slit and viewed the draught suspiciously.

Madam Pomfrey placed a cool cloth on Hermione's forehead, and the witch suddenly realized that she was, indeed, rather warm. "Glad to see you're rising and shining, Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey said cheerily as she fluffed a pillow.

Hermione opened her eyes fully and allowed them to adjust to the blinding light. She took in her surroundings and came to the conclusion that she was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. _But why am I here?_

Sirius.

The witch shot up in a flash, reeling from the sudden drop in blood pressure. With a groan, she dropped heavily back onto her cot.

"Where's Sirius?" she demanded, holding her head to still the gray fuzzies that swam about in her field of vision. "Is he okay? I need to see him!"

Madam Pomfrey chuckled, and Hermione felt the urge to throttle the older witch for her flippant demeanor. "He's perfectly fine, dear. The headmaster made sure he hit the ground light as a feather."

Hermione sighed with relief, relaxing into her pillows. Her gaze fell upon the vial of viscous purple potion next to her bed. "Should I drink that?" she asked hesitantly, praying that the answer was negative.

"Of course not! That's for Sirius." Madam Pomfrey swooped down and removed the vial. In its place she set a larger vial of brown, bubbling liquid. "That's for you. Bottoms up!" With that, the mediwitch left Hermione's partition, leaving the girl to search frantically for a drain in which to empty her so-called medicine.

Just as she was reaching for her wand to vanish the disgusting panacea, the curtain rustled once more, and Hermione flopped back onto her bed, donning the most innocent expression she could muster.

"What are you up to, you little vixen?"

With a grin, Hermione flung herself off her cot and into her lover's arms, nestling comfortably into his chest. "Just missing you!"

Remus nuzzled Hermione's hair affectionately. "My sweet angel," he murmured, holding her tight. "I don't think I'll ever let you go again."

_Dementors. Lucius. Draco. Sirius._ "What happened?" Hermione asked, sitting back onto the bed and retrieving her cool cloth to soothe her burning temples. "I feel like such an idiot for passing out."

"Truthfully, I probably would have fainted if I hadn't been distracted by the ragdoll in my arms," Remus joked, trying to make light of a serious issue.

Hermione pouted, the look on her face clearly demanding an explanation of the day's events. Remus kissed her cheek to clear off the pout before obliging.

"Obviously, Draco's been plotting with his father for some time now. How their plans were so well-developed, we haven't got a clue." Remus shifted in his seat. "The gist of it is Draco planned to kidnap you, Polyjuice himself as you, and kill Fudge out of 'temporary insanity' or some such rot. I suppose he figured people would be in shock and that he would have time to escape with his father during the commotion before he transformed back into himself."

"The bugger never did know how to make a sound plan," Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms. "Could've just used the Imperius Curse." She frowned. "Why did Lucius' curse backfire?"

Remus smiled fondly. "Dear old Severus, actually. Doused it in unicorn blood as an anti-curse. Malfoy never saw it coming."

"And all that crud about the Dark Lord rising again?" Hermione asked, hoping the anxiousness she felt wasn't apparent in her tone.

"Bollocks. Absolute bollocks." Remus shook his head. "Voldemort is never coming back."

Madam Pomfrey's voice suddenly floated up over the partition. "Have you finished your potion Miss Granger?"

Hermione dived for the vial and quickly vanished it with Remus' wand. "Of course, Madam Pomfrey!"

Remus opened his mouth to say something, a devious look on his face, but before he could manage the words, Hermione pressed her lips to his and kissed him silent. When she drew back, her lover had a dopey grin.

"That's what you get for sabotaging my plans!" Hermione hissed, trying to keep her laughter contained.

"Remind me to sabotage your plans more often," Remus whispered back, pressing his forehead to Hermione's. "Maybe even spoil a grand scheme. What kind of punishment would that merit?" he asked in a low, seductive tone.

Hermione shivered excitedly. "You'll find out just as soon as she lets me out." She pushed him off the edge of the bed, laughing as she settled back into her nest of pillows. "Go on and check on Sirius before you get me in trouble!"

* * *

THE ATMOSPHERE AT Hogwarts was more tense than usual after the demise of the Malfoys. Fights between Slytherins and Gryffindors were frequent as the latter made snide remarks about how they "got what they deserved." Madam Pomfrey could hardly keep up with the jinx and hex patients that flooded her small hospital wing on a daily basis.

Eventually the news grew old and students found other things with which to occupy themselves. All too soon the NEWTs were upon them, and Hermione had Harry and Ron on a strict study schedule. Much as they complained, the boys were secretly grateful; otherwise they wouldn't have pulled off the marks that allowed Ron to further pursue a career as an Auror and Harry to impress the managers of several Quidditch teams, who immediately offered him lucrative deals as a Seeker.

As for Hermione, she naturally earned the highest marks the school had seen since the days of a young Slytherin named Severus Snape.

Graduation day was a bittersweet time. It was a bright, cloudless day, and exuberance was certainly the predominant feeling, yet the students knew that they might never walk these halls or see these classmates ever again.

Hundreds of chairs had been placed in front of the lake, where the giant squid bobbed at the surface as if watching the ceremony. Graduating students were seated in the rows closest to the platform upon which the staff was seated and a podium set up for speakers, while parents and friends sat farther back.

"Welcome, students, to your last minutes as my students," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. "All too soon, you will be my peers. Some, perhaps, my colleagues. But whatever your course of action, I am confident that you will continue to be a great service to the wizarding and Muggle worlds, just as you have been to Hogwarts."

After Dumbledore's opening remarks and additional addresses by keynote speakers, the professors began calling names. Students walked across the platform to receive their diplomas, their joy and relief barely contained behind solemn facades.

"Abbott, Hannah. Bones, Susan. Boot, Terry. Brocklehurst, Mandy. Bulstrode, Millicent…"

Polite applause followed each name, though some graduates received shouts and whistles from the students in the audience.

Hermione found herself growing incredibly anxious as her row stood and marched toward the stage. _I'm going to trip… They're going to find out they made a mistake and not let me graduate… I'll fall down the stairs on my way back…_

"Finnigan, Seamus. Goldstein, Anthony. Granger, Hermione."

The witch barely registered the loud applause and screams from the audience as she accepted her diploma from McGonagall with a quivering smile. She clutched the scroll tightly in her hands before walking off the stage and to her seat, thanking Merlin that she didn't fall on her face.

Hermione traced her name on the diploma, which was sunken and lined in pure gold. "I did it," she whispered, a smile finally spreading across her face. "I'm done!"

A happier thought soon invaded her mind. _Remus. _After months of hiding behind lies, they could at last shout their love from the rooftops. Overcome with delight, Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "Yes!"

Seamus leaned forward to raise an eyebrow at Hermione's antics, figuring the bookworm had finally snapped.

* * *

REMUS WATCHED HIS fiancée receive her diploma with an overwhelming feeling of pride. _I'm engaged to the most brilliant witch in the world!_ He had sworn that once Hermione had graduated he would declare his love for her to everyone, and he fully intended to keep that promise.

Looking out over the audience, he picked out Hermione's parents based on the family photos that had been placed all over her house that summer. Her mother was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, and her father sat with an arm draped around his wife, looking proudly at his graduating daughter.

The werewolf felt a touch of guilt. He was an old-fashioned wizard; he never went too far into a relationship without meeting the witch's parents, and he had sworn that he would ask the father for his daughter's hand before proposing to a woman. Granted, Remus hadn't been in a great deal of serious relationships and had certainly never proposed to anyone – only casually dating to avoid explaining his full moon behavior.

They seemed nice enough. Hermione often griped about her mother being "difficult," but Remus knew she must be a good woman at heart; she had raised an amazing daughter.

Since he was a member of the faculty, he wasn't supposed to clap for any of the students, but he hoped that Hermione, Harry, and Ron knew how happy he was for them. Remus watched as his former students passed by, and found himself surprised that a couple of them had managed to graduate.

Soon enough, every name had been called, and Dumbledore returned to the podium, beaming.

"Congratulations, Hogwarts class of 1997!"

Whoops of joy resounded across the grounds as hundreds of students threw their caps into the air. Remus stood with the other teachers and clapped, waiting respectfully until Dumbledore left the stage before making a beeline for Hermione.

The witch was hugging her two best friends when a pair of hands scooped her up and swung her around in the air. She squealed in surprise as Harry and Ron laughed.

"Remus Lupin, put me down!" she demanded, giggling. He obliged and drew his lover in for a tender kiss.

Ron made a gagging noise, and Harry elbowed him in the ribs as Ginny found them and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Hermione?"

Remus and Hermione broke apart and found themselves face to face with Lydia and Christian Granger, the former standing akimbo with a shocked look.

Hermione looked at Remus, and then back at her parents. "Mom, Dad, this is my fiancé – Remus Lupin."

There was a moment of tense silence, and Ron, Harry, and Ginny decided to inconspicuously blend into the crowd. Lydia looked as if she might drop dead on the spot, while Christian simply stood and observed the scene with a stoic expression.

"Fiancé?" Lydia repeated. "_Professor _Remus Lupin?"

"That's right," the witch assured her. "Since December."

Christian studied his daughter carefully, and then stepped forward. Hermione braced for the storm, but it never came.

He stuck out his hand at Remus, who accepted it warmly. "Congratulations, Remus," Hermione's father said heartily. "You take care of my baby girl, or else there's no magic that'll hide you."

Remus nodded. "Yes, sir."

Lydia squawked in indignation as Hermione threw herself at her father for a hug. "Christian!" she cried. "We've never met this mystery fiancé till now, and you're already giving your blessing? What the bloody hell are you thinking?"

Christian shrugged. "I'm thinking that my daughter looks happier than she ever has, and any man who can give her a smile like that has my blessing." He wrapped an arm around his wife.

"But… but…" Lydia gave up. "Fine." She gave her daughter a hug. "Congratulations, my little graduate," she whispered. They pulled apart, and Lydia eyed Remus suspiciously. "We'll talk about this later."

By now, many of the graduated students were staring and whispering amongst themselves at the fact that their former DADA professor was apparently engaged to the class valedictorian. Remus noted the attention and, while he was quite ready to showcase his love for Hermione, he was not willing to place Dumbledore in a compromising position.

"Perhaps we should move into the castle," he suggested, looking pointedly at the gawking graduates.

Hermione quickly agreed. "Definitely. I need to pack up for the summer." She turned to her parents. "I'll be back tonight to pick up some clothes and books since I'll be Professor Snape's full-time apprentice. Shall we do dinner at eight?"

Lydia nodded. "Of course." Hermione and Remus were poised to walk to the castle when her mother called out, "You're bringing Remus, right?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Most certainly."

As her parents walked over to talk to the Weasleys, Hermione turned to Remus. "I'm going to see off some of my friends. Then perhaps we can… celebrate?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, excitement growing in his chest. "Well, I _am_ feeling rather festive today…"

* * *

VARIOUS BOOKS AND articles of clothing floated into a magically expanded trunk at the direction of Hermione's wand. She supervised as the contents of her enormous Head Girl suite disappeared, piling neatly inside the trunk, and she watched them with fond memories of the school year.

It certainly hadn't been an easy year, but it had left her incredibly content and at peace with herself and the world. Though she could never erase the memory of Lucius Malfoy's attack or his and his son's deaths, she could finally move on. And, a great deal thanks to Remus, she finally felt safe.

When she was certain that the room was empty, Hermione shrank the trunk and tucked it into the pocket of her jeans. Looking around one last time with a heavy sigh, Hermione bade her lion door knocker farewell and made her way to Remus' rooms.

Near the dungeons, Hermione suddenly felt a familiar presence. She turned around and found herself inches from Severus.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed, jumping slightly. "Must you be so…"

"Devilishly handsome?"

"Creepy!"

Severus smirked. "Yes. Yes, I must." He handed her a large book that was yellow, covered in dust, and smelled suspiciously like cabbage. "For the first week of apprenticeship, you should thoroughly familiarize yourself with this text."

Hermione took it and examined the title. "This? I read it in third year. Twice. But if you'd like me to read it again…"

The wizard snatched the book out of her hands, effectively silencing her academic tirade. "Unnecessary." He rolled his eyes. "My goodness Hermione, even _I_ have enough of a social life that I haven't read every bloody book in the world six times."

"A social life, eh?" Hermione teased. "Would that social life's name happen to be Lara?"

Severus came very close to blushing, but he managed to stifle the troublesome reaction with a glare. "You may just find yourself mysteriously vanishing during the course of this summer," he warned.

"It's amazing what a bit of nooky can do for a grumpy professor's disposition," Hermione said, sighing dramatically.

"Nooky? Where?" Remus rounded the corner with a mischievous grin on his face.

The surly professor looked as if he would spontaneously combust at any moment. "No nooky. None."

Hermione giggled. "That word is _so_ not sexy coming off your tongue."

Before she could react, Severus had swept around behind her and was whispering softly in her ear, his voice low and his breath tickling her sensitive skin. "You are absolutely correct, Miss Granger. Words are entirely unnecessary, but coming off my tongue… is inevitable."

He swept off with his trademark smirk, leaving a very befuddled Hermione to babble incoherently. She turned to her fiancé and pointed in the direction of the Potions Master.

Remus shrugged, chuckling. "You totally deserved that."

Hermione nodded, trying to calm her racing heart. "I… totally did. You know, you'd think I'd have learned by now not to mess with the master." She squealed as Remus picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her through the deserted halls to his rooms.

"I'll show you who the _real _master is," he said, snaking a hand between her thighs.

"I like where this is going," Hermione said as she grabbed her fiancé's rear.

"Not going, my love. Coming. Again, and again, and again."

* * *

AFTER A LATE DINNER at the Granger house, Remus found himself being warmly accepted into the family. Her father seemed to have no problem with the age difference, as he was fifteen years older than his wife, but Lydia still seemed a bit wary of the whole situation. All in all, though, it was a successful trip.

Remus stood in the doorway as Hermione pulled her shrunken trunk out of her pocket and began piling in clothes, even more books, potion-brewing supplies, and various electronic gadgets.

"I like this house," he said, taking in his surroundings.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Er – thanks?"

"Well, this is where it all started," Remus explained, softly closing the door. "To think, if you hadn't convinced me to stay here this summer…" He walked to the bed and sprawled himself out on it.

"Let's not even go there!" Hermione shuddered. "Life without you would be unbearable." She took one last look in the bathroom and in her armoire to make sure she hadn't missed anything before shrinking the trunk once more. She crawled on top of Remus and nestled herself comfortably on his chest.

It was one of those tender moments that always made Remus feel a ball of warmth in his chest and stomach. He sighed happily and held Hermione close.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "No one's ever been so good to me."

Hermione smiled and tightened her embrace. "_I'm _the lucky one!" she murmured. "I just can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with my soul mate. You're my knight in shining armor, Remus Lupin."

She sat up, straddled Remus' hips, and then leaned forward, propping herself up on her forearms. "Guess what?"

"Mm?"

"We're getting married!"

Remus laughed, grabbing his fiancée and flipping her over. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Mrs. Hermione Lupin… I love it." He kissed her one last time before sliding off the bed to the floor, suddenly realizing that shagging her with her parents right downstairs would be highly inappropriate, especially since he had only just proved to them that he would take care of their daughter.

"All right you, let's go move in."

Hermione sat up straight, her eyes wide. "Oh my God. We're moving in together." She grinned. "Wow. That's so weird! Wonderful, but… weird!"

"Isn't it?" Remus agreed. "We finally have a – well, legitimate isn't the right word. Ah, I know. We have a _socially permissible _relationship."

"_So_ worth the wait." Hermione stood and straightened out her shirt. "Okay, hubby-to-be – let's say toodles to the in-laws and settle into _our_ home."

* * *

BY THE TIME HERMIONE had unpacked, Remus' rooms had the woman's touch they so desperately needed. Flowers, photographs, and various blankets and pillows had transformed it from a werewolf's lair to a couple's love nest.

Hermione finished stacking her books on the shelves in the area she had designated for her research that summer and took a look around.

"That's much better," she declared, collapsing into her pile of throw pillows.

Remus also surveyed his revamped rooms. "You're something else, Hermione Granger." He collapsed beside her, pulling her to his body. They lay in comfortable silence, and before long, Remus realized that Hermione had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead and carefully got out of bed.

Though the summer had only just begun, Remus was already looking forward to the fall term. Sirius had taken up permanent residence in the castle in his own rooms as Remus' assistant DADA professor, and Remus was excited to be able to teach a subject he loved with his best friend. Additionally, by the time school started again, Hermione would be his wife.

The clock on Remus' nightstand read 01:12, but the werewolf wasn't at all tired. He poured himself a glass of scotch and walked into the living room. The fire had almost died out, so Remus rolled another log onto it and sat in a chair.

He was nervous about his upcoming nuptials. Remus had no doubts whatsoever that he loved Hermione and wanted to be with her forever, but he had no idea why such a beautiful, brilliant young woman would want to be with him, an aging werewolf. He worried that he wouldn't be able to keep her happy, that she would want more from him than he could offer, and especially that if they had children, they would be affected by lycanthropy.

Remus would never be able to live with himself if he gave his disease to an innocent.

"Remus?"

He turned around and saw Hermione, a robe drawn tightly around her. She shuffled over, and he patted his knee for her to sit down. She stifled a yawn as she sat.

"What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep. I'm not the least bit tired."

Hermione examined his expression. "Something's bothering you."

Remus pursed his lips, but he wanted her to know the truth. "I want to marry you more than anything in the world. But are you sure I'll make you happy?"

The reaction he got wasn't what he expected. She bit his ear.

"Ow bloody ow!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"Of _course_ you'll make me happy you dolt!" She poked his cheek affectionately with her nose. "And if you ever doubt that again, I'll bite you harder."

"You know I love it when you bite." He shifted, remembering his other worry. "And speaking of biting…"

Hermione bit her lip. "I knew this would come up." She stroked his temple with her thumb. "You know what my mother taught me? She said that when you have a problem, you ask yourself if there's anything you can do about it in the next ten minutes, ten hours, ten days, and so on. And if you can't, there's absolutely no point worrying about it now."

Remus considered her words, and then nodded. "Your mum's a wise woman." He kissed her nose, set his scotch on the table, and stood up, scooping up Hermione in the process. "I think I can sleep now."

The witch yawned. "Good, because I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep without being in your arms."

* * *

HERMIONE REPORTED TO the dungeons at eight on Monday morning for her first day as Severus' apprentice. She was slightly nervous to be working in such close proximity with the Potions Master because if she made even the slightest mistake, there were no other dunderheads around to distract him.

She knocked on the door to the classroom and found that it simply swung open. She walked into the dimly lit room, which already had several smoking cauldrons set up. Hermione closed the door behind her, sat down at a desk, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

A flash of light caught Hermione's eye, and she looked down at her hand, where her engagement ring sparkled brightly. Excitement nearly drowned the witch – now that she had graduated, everyone could see the evidence of her love and that she was getting married to the sweetest, strongest, smartest, and sexiest wizard in the world. _Married!_

The door to Severus' office creaked open, and the professor came striding out with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Hermione, who was taken aback by his casual appearance – black slacks and a crimson button-up shirt, which had had its sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Hermione herself had worn jeans, black chucks, and a black camisole since the professor had said robes were unnecessary, but she had never seen the professor without his customary nun-like robes.

"In response to your unspoken question, yes, I do have other clothes than teaching robes," Severus said groggily. "And yes, I am human, and do get hangovers," he said by way of explaining his raspy voice.

Hermione was, quite frankly, shocked. Severus? Partying? Hangovers?

"I made the mistake of challenging Flitwick to a drinking contest at the dratted staff party," he continued, adjusting the heat on each of the three cauldrons on the front table. "For such a small man, he can certainly hold his liquor."

"There's a staff party?" Hermione asked. "Why wasn't Remus there?"

Severus looked vaguely uncomfortable. "I don't think he particularly cared for it this year."

It hit her like a freight train. "They don't approve, do they?" she said, her heart throbbing.

"Do you really care?"

The witch shrugged. "I don't know that I care, but I'm certainly disappointed. I thought they'd be supportive and realize that I can think for myself. I'm not a child!"

Sensing a fit of rage, Severus handed her a jar of frog's eyes. "Here. Sort them into tens."

"Pairs or singles?"

"Singles."

Hermione sucked down her coffee and smacked the cup angrily on the table, and then took the jar to the front table and opened it. She didn't bother to put on gloves before plunging her hand into the wiggling eyeballs.

Severus winced, his stomach somewhat sensitive from the previous night's festivities. "You know," he said, feeling awkward, "You shouldn't let it bother you. It's their own loss."

"The bloody horse buggerers!" she fumed. "They can go screw the whores that bore them!"

The professor was amused at the foul language spewing from the bookworm's mouth, but wondered at her uncharacteristic outbursts. "You're a bit more volatile than I am accustomed to," he noted, dropping various liquids and animal appendages into the cauldrons.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I know. I'm just really not myself lately."

"Obviously. You haven't even asked what you're brewing."

The witch fumbled the jar, nearly dropping it. "Sorry. I don't drink much coffee."

"It was decaf," he told her, observing closely for signs of illness. "And we're brewing an aging potion."

After a half hour, Hermione had calmed down considerably and was waiting for the potion to turn violet. She watched Severus, who was organizing a shelf of rare ingredients.

"Do you think they'll ever come around?" Hermione asked, picking her cuticles.

Severus sighed. "Perhaps. It is a bit of a shock, since you managed to keep the affair a secret for the better part of a year. Your professors care a great deal about you, Hermione. In case you hadn't noticed, you are the brightest witch here, and they want to assure that you get the best the world has to offer."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "You know, I got higher marks on the NEWTs than you did."

Severus turned around to glare at her. "I'm well aware." He finished with the shelves and walked over to check the cauldrons. "Be sure not to let the potion become too dark before adding the eyes. It should be closer to indigo than violet."

The witch nodded and watched the brew carefully. "What else will we be brewing this summer?"

"A variety of potions. We need to restock Poppy's supply of medical draughts, and Albus has requested that we make a fresh brew of Veritaserum." He adjusted the heat once more, and Hermione watched and learned. "Additionally, there is one particular experimental potion that you, I am certain, will find extremely practical."

Hermione perked up, capping the empty jar that had contained eyeballs. "Do tell."

"It's something I have been researching for years. I've been to Romania, Bulgaria, Myanmar, Botswana, Grenada, and countless other countries to collect notes and ingredients for it." Severus closed his eyes, obviously proud of the work he had done. "It is a potion to completely eradicate the transformational aspect of lycanthropy.

This time, Hermione did drop the jar, and it crashed to the floor, breaking into several large pieces. Severus, expecting this reaction, cleaned up the glass with his wand.

"You must be joking," Hermione began, her voice shaking. "I mean, scientists have been trying for centuries to create a cure for lycanthropy, and it's been deemed impossible."

"Such little faith, Hermione. Firstly, it is not a cure – it is an extension of the Wolfsbane potion; instead of eliminating only pain, it will eliminate transformation – the lycanthropy does not disappear. Secondly, though I risk sounding like a Disney film, nothing is impossible."

"How does it work?" she asked excitedly, making sure to keep an eye on the cauldrons.

Severus chuckled. "Eager, aren't we?" He walked to a bookshelf and pulled an old tome from it. "Read this. It's incredibly old, so you may have to translate from Old English, but it offers the most inspirational information in terms of this experiment."

Hermione took the book and examined it. There was no title, and the pages looked as though they might fall apart. "When do we start?"

"In two weeks. We must finish the medicinal draughts and Veritaserum first so that we may devote all of our energy and intelligence to this project." He pointed to the first cauldron, which Hermione had inadvertently let boil, and she quickly turned the heat down. "Perhaps you know of a willing test subject?"

The witch smiled thoughtfully. "I think I've got the perfect candidate."

* * *

A/N: My goodness, a new chapter! Pigs have flown and hell has frozen over.

I went through and revised every chapter at the end of March, so little plot gaps and slip ups have hopefully been smoothed out. I promised a chapter within a few days of completing those revisions, but instead of writing, I had to have emergency back surgery for a ruptured disc. No worries, I'm all better! Very tired, a bit sore, but my back feels wonderful. Must've done it dancing or horseback riding, so I have to be careful from now on.

Well, Sirius didn't die, Hermione's parents took the engagement news a lot better than they did in the original version of this story, and things are moving along nicely in the apprenticeship and nooky departments. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Apologies if the chapter feels a bit drawn-out – I felt awful for the delay of the new chapter, so I tried to make it a long one.

Summer is nearly here, which means plenty of time for me to sit in the sunshine on my deck and write even more chapters for you! The AFF stories are soon to come, I promise – this story was my first priority after surgery, so those plans got pushed back.

Much love to my readers and reviewers! I can't believe the love I'm getting from you guys – I have over 44,000 hits on this story alone. My, my goodness! You're the best! kisses

And, the **TRIVIA**:

This chapter's title is from a beautiful song – what is it and who sings it? Additionally, though I'm not a fan of reality TV, I have become enamored with one contestant on American Idol. Which one did a brilliant cover of this song? 200 points and Kinder chocolate eggs to whoever can guess it!

Much love to all, and happy reading,

-Ange de Socrates-  
Alias: Katie


	16. All That I Do Comes Back to You

_**A Year to Remember**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: **Over the course of the years that I've been writing this "epic" fanfic, I have never claimed to own the characters, and I don't claim to do so now. Cannon characters and prior plots belong to J.K. Rowling, and the original and sometimes deranged characters/plots belong to me.

_Chapter Sixteen – All That I Do Comes Back to You (So I'll Just Think About You 'Till There's Nothing in my Head)_

* * *

"ALL RIGHT, LET'S see if I understand correctly." Remus paced the sitting room in the chambers he shared with his fiancée. "You're asking me to willingly place my life in the hands of a man who, for seven years, was the exclusive target of the wrath of my two best friends?"

Hermione shrugged. "More or less." She smiled as Remus began tugging nervously at his hair, and she stood behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. "Severus Snape, while outwardly a self-righteous bastard, has been safely brewing your Wolfsbane potion for years. Plus, I'd be watching and helping every step of the way. I'd never let you drink anything that would be harmful to your health."

Remus sulked. "What's in it for him?"

The witch thought a moment. "In exchange for ridding you of a very painful process, all he's getting is unlimited fame and fortune."

"Well, in that case…" Remus placed his hands around the ones his lover had snaked around him. "I suppose I can be your guinea pig."

Hermione squealed and bounced up and down. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she cried, looking incredibly excited. "This is going to be great!"

The werewolf scratched his head, laughing. He grabbed the witch mid-jump and kissed her thoroughly. "And what do I get from you?" he growled, nibbling at her earlobe.

A wicked look crossed Hermione's face, and Remus' jaw dropped in surprise as she suddenly slid down on her knees, pulling his pants down with her. Remus groaned, bracing himself on the bookshelf with one hand while weaving his fingers through Hermione's silky hair.

"Guinea pig… turtle… goldfish…" he panted, "I'll be anything for that tongue!"

* * *

WHILE REMUS GRADED papers in his office that evening, Hermione wandered the grounds in search of a calm, shady place in which to peruse the tome that Severus had given her that morning. The sun was beginning to set, but the air was still humid, and Hermione brushed at a bead of sweat on her forehead.

A large oak in the courtyard was exactly what Hermione was looking for. She nestled down at the trunk and examined the book carefully, still not finding a title or author. Hermione frowned thoughtfully, intrigued by the enigma that this book would undoubtedly prove to be.

The witch gingerly opened the cover, a small cloud of dust erupting from the first page. The book was incredibly old, if the smell of it was any indication. There was no title page or publication information inside – in fact, it seemed to be missing pages, as the first sentence seemed to be a continuation. Hermione examined the binding, but it did not look as though any pages had been removed.

She bit her lip in concentration, looking at the front and back inside covers for any clue as to the origin of the tome. All she found were a couple of scratch marks and more dust.

"Might I offer a suggestion?"

Hermione jumped at the voice close behind her. "Merlin's balls!"

Severus smirked. "Until you actually begin to read the material, you have no hope of ascertaining the book's contents."

She scowled at him, trying to gather up the shreds of dignity that were now scattered about the courtyard. "How… helpful."

He lowered himself to the ground and gently took the book out of her grasp, opening the back cover and pulling out a slip of paper from between the hardcover and the thin sheet of paper to which it was bound. "This is the only information that remains as to the book's author."

Hermione looked at the paper closely. "Nigelus Braeden Aldercroft?"

"This signature was obviously part of a larger parchment, perhaps some form of correspondence, but it was ripped out. This is all that was left behind." Severus replaced the small scrap and closed the book, handing it back to Hermione.

"I suppose you've tried to track this person down?" Hermione already knew the answer, but felt the urge to engage her former professor in conversation. It was very rare to catch Severus Snape outside of the dungeons and unengaged, and she wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to get to know the dark wizard.

Severus nodded, toying with a spider on his robes whose size made Hermione shudder. "It was a wild goose chase that left me stranded on a glacier off Antarctica with a crazed shaman." He set the spider on the ground and watched it scurry off.

Hermione sighed wistfully. "I wish I could travel the world like you. But with the engagement and all…" She watched the thestrals leaping in and out of the trees in the Dark Forest.

"Surely the future Mrs. Lupin does not regret her upcoming nuptials?" Severus asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No!" Hermione answered quickly. "Not at all. It's just… Well, there's a lot I'd like to do and see before I become a housewife. I mean, I'm not going to be a housewife, but from what I've heard, you don't have many opportunities to escape once you're married."

The wizard gazed off into the distance, looking unusually serene. "When one has found their soul mate, such matters are not in the least problematic. Instead of missing out on life, one can experience it with that person by their side." He turned to Hermione. "You have found your soul mate – or have you not?"

Startled couldn't even begin to describe Hermione's state of mind at the question, but the answer was beyond clear. "Yes," she said softly. "I have."

The look lingered for a moment before Severus turned to observe the descending sun. After a moment he stood and straightened his robes. "I never thought I would say this, but Remus Lupin has something of which I am deeply, truly jealous." He nodded at the witch. "Good evening, Hermione."

Hermione blinked a few times, overwhelmed. She had never believed it could happen, but she, the Hogwarts bookworm, had more male attention than she could handle. She rubbed her temples as she watched the sun finally sink down below the horizon.

"I'll never get this book read," she grumbled, pushing herself to her feet and stretching. A strong pair of hands grasped her waist and she yelped.

"You should know better than to be out alone after dark," a husky voice whispered into her ear. "You just might find yourself face to face with a werewolf."

Hermione whacked her lover on the shoulder. "You jerk!" she exclaimed, grinning as she embraced him. "You'll send me to an early grave!"

Remus stroked her back. "Sorry love. It's that time of the month."

_That could only mean one thing… _Hermione thought with a lecherous grin. She licked Remus' ear and ground her hips into his. The werewolf growled lustily.

"Here. Now."

"What?" Hermione laughed, trying to steer her incredibly horny fiancé toward the castle.

Remus nipped at her collarbone and pushed her against the tree she had been sitting beneath. "I need you now." His eyes flashed red, and Hermione gasped.

"Ahem."

The werewolf whirled around, keeping an arm stretched over Hermione territorially.

Sirius raised his hands up in defeat, chuckling. "Merlin, Moony," he exclaimed, shaking his head. "You're rather touchy this evening."

Hermione was surprised to find herself relieved that Sirius had shown up. "What brings you back to Hogwarts? I thought you were still on your vacation."

"I was. Grenada was absolutely charming, but now that I've got a brilliant tan and all the spices I could ever want or need, I figured it was time to come back." He walked forward and placed a gentle hand on Remus' shoulder. "Calm down, mate."

Remus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Sorry Padfoot. Moon's got me a bit more worked up than usual." He turned to Hermione with an apologetic look. "It won't happen again."

Hermione smiled warmly at him. "It's okay, love. All the better that Severus and I are working on that potion."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Severus and Hermione are attempting to cure this pesky little ailment of mine," Remus told him.

"Snivellus? Doing something…helpful?" Sirius snorted. "He's not generally philanthropically inclined. Makes one wonder what the bugger's up to."

"Money. Fame. Bargaining chip," Hermione piped up.

"I guess that pretty much explains it," Sirius said, scowling.

Remus ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. "Come on, you two. I'm very much in the mood for a butterbeer and since drinking alone would effectively solidify my status as an alcoholic, I'd love some company."

* * *

HERMIONE SIGHED AS she stirred the contents of her cauldron. It was the day of the full moon, which meant Remus was in self-imposed solitary confinement. As it did each month, her lover's absence weighed heavily upon her heart and strengthened her resolve to find a cure for him.

"Are we almost done brewing Madam Pomfrey's stores?" the witch griped, flicking a stray ingredient off her shirt.

"Quite nearly," Severus replied, scratching notes into his lesson plans for the impending school year. "You realize that if you decide to pursue a career as a Potions Master, you will often be stuck with such mundane chores as these, do you not?"

She pouted. "Yes."

"Then stop your whinging! I can barely think to draft this year's goose bump-inducing introductory speech."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "I _knew _it! I bloody knew it!"

"You know everything," he muttered, hunched over the parchment.

"I had a feeling you rehearsed that whole spiel." Hermione grinned triumphantly.

"Congratulations. Your reputation as a know-it-all will, for the time being, remain unchallenged and intact."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I saw that."

She pulled it back in. "Creeper."

Severus looked up. "Pardon?"

Hermione shrugged. "You're a creeper."

"And what might that mean?" he asked, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

"You're creepy. You see everything, hear everything, know everything. Especially the things one would rather have remain private. It's a bit unnerving, actually." She tossed an old frog eyeball at him, sticking it squarely in the center of his forehead and giggling like mad at the image before her.

Severus looked up, scowled, and plucked it off his skin with a flourish. "You're intolerable, Hermione."

"So why do you keep me around?"

He smirked. "You have a nice ass."

The witch sputtered, gaping at her mentor's audacity. "You… you…"

"Man?" Severus supplied.

"Urgh!" Hermione flipped him the bird, but couldn't help laughing along with him. "Old codger," she teased. "What would Lara say if she heard such talk?"

"I think she'd agree." He sighed. "I really do miss her when she's gone. All this – this _neediness _is driving me slowly and painfully insane."

Hermione smiled warmly. "I'll bet she misses you, too."

Severus rubbed his temples. "I'm becoming… sappy."

The witch leapt from her stool and pointed out the window. "My God, did you see that?"

Severus dashed over, his eyes scanning the sky frantically. "What? Where?"

"Flying pigs! A whole squadron of them!"

The wizard growled and smashed the frog eyeball into her forehead before stalking back to his desk, grumbling curses in a language Hermione didn't understand. She smirked, brushing the goop off her face and returning to her cauldron, incredibly grateful for the distraction from missing Remus.

* * *

REMUS PANTED HEAVILY as he rolled off his equally-exhausted fiancée, throwing a protective arm around her and pulling her close to his heaving chest.

"Gods I've missed you," he whispered, kissing her earlobe.

Hermione smiled and stretched her back against Remus' stomach. "I missed you incredibly much today," she said sleepily. "I had to resort to throwing spare frog appendages at Severus to keep myself occupied."

"Glad to know you're hard at work at this lycanthropy cure," Remus said, only half-jokingly. He knew that his lover was by no means obligated to find a cure for his disease, but now that she had committed to it, he wished she would make it her priority.

The witch rolled over in Remus' embrace to face him. "Beg pardon?"

Remus recognized that tone of voice and the look in her eyes, but the wolf was still too close to the surface to try to smooth things over. "Well, it just feels like you two are so busy doing other tripe that other, more important projects aren't given precedence."

Hermione was seething inside. She shrugged Remus' arm off her and scooted farther away from him. "I'm sorry, but I _volunteered_ to do this project; it wasn't assigned and I don't have a deadline! Also, you have absolutely _no idea_ how much it kills me to have to work on this other 'tripe' rather than find a cure for the man I love more than life itself, you ungrateful jackass!" Hermione tried to hold back her tears, but found a few errant ones streaking down her face. "Because every day I don't work for a cure is a day that you have to suffer."

She tugged the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around herself, grabbing her wand as she walked out of the room.

Remus jumped up and followed her into the sitting room. "Hermione, I'm sorry; I didn't mean for it to come out like that! It's still so close to the full moon…"

"Don't try to feed me that cock-and-bull story," Hermione snapped, transfiguring the comforter hastily into a set of robes. "You can't blame the moon for everything."

With that, she walked out the door, slamming it for good measure.

Remus stood naked in the middle of the room, staring after her with a very sour feeling in his stomach. _I should go after her_, he decided, walking back into the bedroom to find some clothes.

* * *

HERMIONE FUMED AS she stormed down the hallway, unsure of where she was headed. It was fortunate that all the students had cleared out of the school for the summer, otherwise she might have found comfort in taking her frustrations out on an unsuspecting first year.

_Merlin, I've picked up Severus' curmudgeon-like habits._ Hermione stopped in her tracks, an idea suddenly striking her. _Well, if he wants me to find this damn cure, then I may as well start tonight_.

She continued on to the entrance hall and took the stairs to the right that would lead her down to the dungeons. After making her way down the chilly hallways, Hermione found herself standing in front of the door to the lab.

The witch pushed the door open softly and found that she was not alone in her late-night urge to brew potions.

"You're up quite late," Severus remarked, grinding up several roots and adding them to a softly steaming cauldron.

Hermione closed the door and took a seat atop one of the tables. "Couldn't sleep. I sort of wanted to continue our research on the lycanthropy cure."

Severus raised an eyebrow, noting her somewhat disheveled state and deep frown. "Do you need to…" he forced himself to finish, "talk… about something?"

"Thanks, but no," Hermione told him, massaging her forehead to try to relieve the tension of her frown. "I just really want to brew something."

The wizard pulled a cauldron off a shelf and placed it on the table next to his. "Please do. I was trying to finish brewing Poppy's requirements so that we could start on our research tomorrow." He shrugged. "I know how much it grieves you not to be able to begin."

Hermione smiled warmly. "Thank you," she said softly, hopping off the desk and walking to the table to set up her cauldron. She checked the list to see what potions were left and then began to gather ingredients.

It took until four in the morning, but Severus and Hermione finished every single potion on Poppy's list. Neither realized the time until they had finished cleaning the cauldrons and putting away the ingredients.

Hermione gasped when she saw the clock on the lab's wall. "Christ, Remus is going to kill me!" she exclaimed, hurrying toward the door.

"Hermione," Severus called after her.

The witch stopped and turned around, a somewhat impatient look on her face.

Severus sighed. "If you have any difficulties, you know where I am."

Hermione blinked, confused. "Difficulties?"

"You look like you've been quarreling."

"Oh, no no no!" Hermione said quickly, walking back toward Severus. "It's nothing like that. He's just a bit impatient for us to find that cure."

"Interesting." Severus shrugged. "As I said, if you ever need anything…"

"I'll definitely let you know." Hermione stepped forward and embraced her professor. "Thank you."

Severus returned the hug somewhat awkwardly. "Be gone, witch. We begin our research at nine o'clock sharp."

Hermione nodded and left the dungeons, preparing herself for a long lecture on disappearing without explanation.

* * *

REMUS PACED IN his chambers, his worry increasing with every step. He and Hermione had fought before, but she had never run off and spent the night elsewhere. There had been so much tension between them lately and Remus hated it. The stress of moving in together, starting careers, starting a family, and finding this damned cure was putting a terrible strain on their relationship.

He would have to take complete control over the werewolf to keep them together, he decided. No more angry outbursts or territorial displays.

When Hermione walked in, she expected Remus to start yelling right off the bat. Instead, he surprised her with a deep kiss and tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her curls. "I shouldn't have been such a prat."

Hermione pulled back and shook her head. "And I'm sorry I flew off the handle and ran off." She gave him a small, nervous smile. "I shouldn't have made you stay up all night worrying about me."

Remus shook his head. "We're over it." He took her hand and led her into the bedroom, laying down beside her and pulling her close to his body. He kissed her cheek lovingly.

"I would love nothing more than to shag you silly right now," he murmured seductively, pushing his hips against Hermione's rear. "But I'm afraid I might die of exhaustion."

"What a way to go…" Hermione was already halfway asleep.

Remus kissed her once again and buried his face in her hair. It was nice to know that even after such an explosive fight, she would still be there, loving him and keeping him warm.

"I promise I'll change," he whispered.

The witch shook her head slightly. "I love you just the way you are."

"Werewolf included?"

"Werewolf included."

Hermione fell asleep quickly, and Remus wasn't far behind.

Four hours later, the sun was up, and Hermione groused incoherently as she woke. If she wasn't in the dungeons at nine o'clock sharp, she could expect a thorough lecture from Severus, and she was too tired to deal with such an inconvenience. Carefully extricating herself from Remus' clutches, she slipped out of bed and took a quick shower.

The castle was completely quiet as Hermione walked to the dungeons, and she rubbed her eyes as she contemplated skiving off and pretending to be sick.

_No. I'm doing this for Remus' sake._

Wondering absentmindedly why Severus preferred to keep the dungeons so cold, Hermione pushed open the door at exactly nine o'clock to find an empty room. She placed her books and notes on a side table and looked around.

"Severus?"

There was no answer. She shrugged, a bit concerned at his lateness, and took a seat to begin reading.

An hour and a half later, when Hermione had nearly finished her book, Severus walked into the room clutching a small parcel wrapped in brown paper.

"I apologize for my tardiness," he said, swooping past her to a small glass tank on a table at the front of the room.

"That's all right," Hermione said, watching him curiously. "What's that?"

Severus placed the parcel on the table and began placing spells on the glass tank. "An incredibly rare and crucial ingredient that will hopefully assist us in our endeavor to find a cure." A thin layer of moist red-brown dirt and a smattering of pebbles and stones appeared at the bottom of the tank, and a reddish-yellow fluorescent light was attached to the lid. A few more spells added a thermometer and a moisture regulator.

Hermione stood and walked closer to the table, making sure to keep a bit of a distance in case the ingredient was sensitive to body heat or proximity, which, judging by the technology of the tank it was to be stored in, it was.

Severus pulled on cotton gloves and began to unwrap the parcel, which contained a medium-sized glass jar with…

"More pebbles?" Hermione asked, unable to hold her tongue.

The wizard glared at her. "Not exactly."

"Well, it doesn't look like any plant I've seen."

He carefully opened the glass jar and took out one of the stones, placing it on the bottom of the tank. Hermione gasped.

The stone had split in two at the top, and a brilliantly white anemone-like flower had erupted.

"It's called a lithops," Severus told her, placing each of the dozen pods into the glass tank and placing the lid on it securely. "They are also called pebble plants or living stones. They are native to the Karoo region of South Africa, which accounts for my late arrival here."

Hermione knelt by the tank, watching as each of the pods opened and revealed a bright white flower. "Are they all white?"

"Only the ones we need."

"And what do they do?"

Severus furrowed his brow. "I'm not entirely certain. But I have frequently come across the name in various texts, and it seems that species transplanted from Karoo to be grown elsewhere lack the magical energy required for making potions. We will need to use these specimens quickly before they lose their potency."

Hermione tried to wipe the indignant look from her face, but only half-succeeded. "But we haven't even had time to research the topic properly!"

"I know." Severus sighed. "But the days immediately following the full moon are the best time to collect the flowers according to my sources, and if we do not begin our experimentation now, we will run out of summer in which to experiment."

"And what sources would these be?"

Severus smirked. "I knew you'd ask." He gestured to a stack of books next to the tank, which had been marked with pieces of parchment. "Have at it."

Hermione immediately dove into the texts while Severus set up a cauldron to begin their first experiment.

* * *

PERHAPS THEY HAD been a bit hasty because of the added pressure of the unstable lithops flowers, but Severus and Hermione had a "rough draft" potion by the time the next full moon came around. Basing the dosage on Hermione's copious research notes and some handwritten notes in the margins of Nigelus Aldercroft's ancient book, Severus gave him one vial the morning before the full moon and one vial the morning of the full moon. After that, all they could do was watch and wait.

Despite the fact that she had played an integral part in the creation of the potion, Hermione had been outvoted by Remus and Severus on the matter of observation. Because there was no guaranteeing that Remus' transformation would be stopped or at all hindered, the two wizards had essentially squeezed Hermione out of the most essential stage of the experiment.

Luckily enough, Harry had agreed to come visit Hermione while Remus and Severus holed themselves up at the Shrieking Shack. Despite the upcoming distraction from the experiment, throughout the week preceding the full moon, Hermione found herself rushing to the toilet in fits of nausea, which Remus chalked up to nerves.

"Hermione, love, it's going to be fine," Remus said soothingly as he stroked her back gently and held her hair at the nape of her neck on the morning of the full moon.

Hermione groaned and rolled back onto her knees, wiping the thin sheen of sweat off her clammy forehead.

"What if we've poisoned you?" she moaned, letting Remus dab at her face with a cool washcloth. "What if we've made the transformation worse instead of better?"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," he told her with a smile. "The fact that there's even a chance of being cured of lycanthropy has brought such incredible hope into my heart that it's almost blinding. Just the prospect of being rid of it…" He trailed off, looking wistful.

Hermione sighed. "I know. It's just that it's such a big risk to take with someone I love so much."

"It'll be fine," Remus said firmly. "Now let's get you showered before Harry shows up on our doorstep."

* * *

"STOP PACING, Hermione, you'll put a dent in the floor!"

Hermione glared at her best friend, but couldn't help smiling at his earnest face. "Sorry, Harry. I'm just so nervous I could vomit."

Harry grimaced. "Please don't."

The witch stopped pacing, feeling a bit sick to her stomach once more. "Oh Merlin…" She dashed down the hall into the bathroom and emptied her dinner into the toilet.

"You okay?" Harry's voice carried in from outside the door.

Hermione surfaced for a moment, breathing hard. "I think so," she called weakly. She pushed up to her feet, rinsed her mouth, and wiped at her forehead before reemerging in the hallway. "I've been sick all day," she explained apologetically.

"It's all right," Harry said comfortingly, rubbing her shoulders tenderly. "I've been used to puking since Ginny got pregnant."

"That's right!" Hermione exclaimed, beaming. "I haven't gotten to congratulate you in person yet. You're going to be a dad!" She hugged him tightly, being mindful of her sensitive stomach.

"Thanks," Harry grinned back. "I thought I would be terrified, but really, it's pretty brilliant. I mean, I've been fetching all sorts of foods. She has the weirdest cravings – pickle and crisp sandwiches, chocolate-covered salted watermelon, crushed ice…"

"God, a pickle and crisp sandwich actually sounds delicious," Hermione said thoughtfully. "You think the house elves could whip one up?"

Harry eyed her suspiciously. "Are you serious?"

Hermione frowned. "Of course I am! It sounds good."

The wizard shrugged. "All right, we can go check, I guess." He shook his head. "Merlin, Hermione, if I didn't know you were so responsible, I'd say _you _were pregnant, too."

He began walking toward the door of Hermione and Remus' chambers, but paused when Hermione stood frozen in the sitting room.

"Hermione?"

She was trembling from head to foot. "I can't be… Can I?" She looked at Harry with wide, fearful eyes. "Harry, where can I get a pregnancy test?"

A few minutes later, Harry and Hermione had walked to the gates of Hogwarts and Apparated into Diagon Alley, where they quickly made their way through the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London.

"Where's the nearest Boots?" Harry thought out loud, scanning the street as he held Hermione's hand to keep it from shaking. "Ah, there we are!"

They walked quickly to the pharmaceutical store on the corner and dashed up the escalator to the second floor, where Harry led the way to the aisle lined with pregnancy tests.

Hermione stood silently next to Harry as he scanned the rows of products, apparently looking for something in particular.

What if she _was _pregnant? What would Remus say? What would her parents say? What would happen to her career? Would her friends and schoolmates look down on her? How would the baby turn out if it was half-werewolf? Could they afford a baby?

"Here we go," Harry announced, plucking a test off the shelf. He dragged Hermione down the aisle to the registers, where a pink-haired teenager beckoned them forward.

Hermione had no time to feel self-conscious about buying a pregnancy test from a complete stranger while holding her best friend's hand in a death grip. Her nausea had even abandoned her, leaving her with a feeling of completely terrifying emptiness.

"That's twelve pounds forty-three," the girl said lazily, blowing a bubble as she watched Harry count out the coins. He pulled out the money and stuck it in the cashier's waiting hand, then grabbed the plastic bag and pulled Hermione back down the escalator and out the door.

"My flat's just three stops down the Jubilee line," Harry told her as he led her down the steps to the nearest tube station. Hermione only nodded, feeling incredibly grateful that Harry was taking charge and preventing her from making any potentially idiotic decisions.

They rode the train in silence, Harry massaging Hermione's hands gently as they stared forward at the underground walls zipping past them.

As they emerged from the tube by Harry's building, Hermione suddenly had a frightening thought. "Is Ginny…"

"She's at her mum's," Harry answered quickly.

She wasn't sure why, but the thought of anyone knowing that she might be… Even the fact that Harry knew made her painfully mortified.

Harry and Ginny's London flat was tastefully decorated in shades of blue and silver, more befitting a Ravenclaw than a pair of Gryffindors.

Before she had any time to look around, Harry pressed the plastic bag into Hermione's hands and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom before heading into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea.

Hermione closed the door behind her and took the pregnancy test out of the bag with shaking hands. She breathed in deeply, willing away her nausea, and carefully read the instructions on the test.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENS NOW?" Hermione said softly, sipping at her tea.

Harry gave her a small grin. "We wait. And we watch the telly." He pointed a remote at the television and flicked it to the X Factor.

Hermione bit her lip as she forced herself to concentrate on the show. It was so hard, when only one room away her future was balancing delicately on the countertop.

Two minutes passed quickly. She stood with Harry's help and walked with her chin up into the bathroom, picked up the stick, and peered at the tiny window in which was printed her fate:

_Pregnant._

"Harry," she called weakly, feeling her stomach flutter.

"Right here, Hermione," Harry called as he jogged to the bathroom.

She gave him a tiny smile. "Looks like Ginny and I will be doing a lot of commiserating over the next nine months."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, though he was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, Hermione, you're going to make a great mum!" He hugged her warmly. "And Remus is going to be ecstatic!"

"Will he?" Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded firmly. "He will. That man is more suited for fatherhood than anyone I know." He hugged her again. "Come on. Let's go sit for a while before we go back – you need a minute to get over the shock so you can be thrilled."

Hermione laughed, following Harry back into the sitting room with her positive test in hand. Though she was still overwhelmed and terrified, she could already feel herself becoming hopeful – and very, very happy.

* * *

REMUS RETURNED TO his and Hermione's quarters at six o'clock the morning after the full moon, where he found his fiancée snuggled up in a mound of blankets on the couch in the sitting room. He smiled at the image of the beautiful angel curled around the cushions, her hair scattered over her face.

"Good morning," he whispered as he knelt beside her, pushing her hair to the side and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Hermione smiled as she stirred, throwing her arms around Remus' shoulders as she stretched her legs. "How did it go?" she murmured sleepily.

"Well, it didn't stop the transformation," he began.

Hermione groaned. "Damn it."

"But it stopped the pain and the loss of mental control," he continued with a large grin.

The witch blinked rapidly. "It – it did?"

"Indeed. No pain at all, and I could completely control myself. No wolfish urges whatsoever."

Hermione gave a little squeal and kicked her feet triumphantly. "So close!" she said happily.

Remus laughed and kissed her. "My brilliant little angel!"

She giggled along with him, but then her face became solemn with memories of the previous night. "Remus, there's something I have to tell you."

The werewolf frowned worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Hermione bit her lip anxiously. "Well, it's not wrong, per se. Just… a bit different from how I imagined it." She sighed. "There's just no easy way to say this."

She took his hands in hers as if to prevent him from escaping, looking nervously into his eyes. "Remus, I'm pregnant.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap I updated!! I know, absolutely unbelievable, isn't it? And even worse than the lengthy wait, I left you with a nasty little cliffhanger!

I do hope you all enjoyed it, and my apologies for the delay. I had said I would reread all of the HP books before I posted this chapter, and I did make a valiant attempt. Unfortunately, I got a bit preoccupied and was unable to finish quickly, so decided not to make you all wait until the new year for another chapter. I've tried to keep you all occupied with little ficlets here and there, but there's just nothing like continuing this epic love story many years in the making!

I'm really getting back in the swing of things now; I've got no vacations in the near future and about a month of down time before work picks up again, so I'll be able to feed the plot bunnies and write a bit more often. Expect a several-chapter-long Sirius/Hermione fic soon (just finishing it up now), and another chapter of this story in the near future.

Check out my LiveJournal page (link on my profile) for regular updates, and also be sure to vote in the poll on my profile to decide which pairing I sink my teeth into next.

Love to all my readers, and many, many thanks to those who take the time to review. I'd be lying if I said the reviews didn't feed my ego, but my ego feeds the plot bunnies, so that can't be too bad, can it? Simply put, more reviews = faster writing = end of cliffhangers!

One last note – this story is, unfortunately, coming to an end soon. A few more chapters, and then this phase of Remus and Hermione's romance will come to a close. But never fear! A sequel is in the works already!

Again, love you all, thank you, and get ready for more!

Ever your humble servant,

Ange de Socrates

P.S. I don't think anyone guessed the song that was last chapter's title! It was "Hello," originally by Lionel Richie, remade by David Cook.

This chapter's song is a bit difficult – the artist is mostly a producer of musicians (including Pink, the Donnas, SR-71, Default, Fall Out Boy, All-American Rejects, etc. etc.) – so 500 points and heaps of Cadbury to whoever can guess it!


	17. Maybe It’s Just Me, but You Seem

_**A Year to Remember**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: **Over the course of the years that I've been writing this "epic" fanfic, I have never claimed to own the characters, and I don't claim to do so now. Cannon characters and prior plots belong to J.K. Rowling, and the original and sometimes deranged characters/plots belong to me.

_Chapter Seventeen – Maybe It's Just Me, but You Seem Finally Happy_

* * *

REMUS COULDN'T QUITE wrap his mind around what his fiancée had just told him. "You're…"

"Pregnant," Hermione finished in a whisper.

"But we were so careful," he murmured, his eyes flicking to Hermione's womb, which now held a child. His child.

"We must have slipped up somewhere," Hermione said in a trembling voice. "I know you must be so angry, but…"

"Angry?" Remus repeated. "Angry? I'm not angry! This isn't anyone's fault, Hermione." He shook his head, beginning to smile. "We've got a baby growing inside you!"

Hermione smiled timidly. "You're really not upset?"

"Not upset, just a bit shocked," Remus laughed, kissing his fiancée before she could burst into tears. "This changes a lot of things."

"I know," the witch agreed. "I'll have to check which potions ingredients could be harmful to the baby, we'll have to go shopping, maybe even find a bigger place to live…" Despite the worry in her voice, she had a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "We'll be a family."

Remus hugged Hermione tightly, shock turning into pure, unadulterated happiness. "I'm going to be a dad," he whispered into her hair. "And you're going to be a mum."

Hermione sighed happily, beyond grateful that he had taken the news so well. "I have to admit that I'm a little nervous," she said, stroking Remus' hair. "There's so much that could go wrong, and this little thing inside me is completely dependent on me. I have to eat right, exercise right, sleep right…" She gulped, anxious at the thought that suddenly struck her. "And we have no idea if he… she… will be affected by…"

Remus' face fell a bit. "Lycanthropy."

Hermione could only nod.

The werewolf stood and walked to the window. He sighed heavily as he watched the orange sun climbing up over the trees. After a long moment of contemplation, he turned back to Hermione with a weak smile.

"We'll just have to be ready for whatever we're dealt."

Hermione pushed herself off the couch, positively glowing. "You know how I love a challenge," she joked.

Remus laughed, though the pain was still evident in his face. "You should probably go see Madam Pomfrey," he said, dropping heavily onto the couch beside Hermione. "And perhaps we should keep this quiet until it's more… Well, more certain, I suppose."

Hermione nodded. "I only plan to tell three people – Madam Pomfrey, Albus, and the great greasy bat of the dungeons." She snorted. "I imagine he'll be thrilled."

After a quick shower and a visit with a jubilant Madam Pomfrey (from which she carried away a foot-high stack of pamphlets and information sheets as well as prenatal vitamins and potions), Hermione descended to Severus' lab.

"You're late," he said as he gestured toward an already-steaming cauldron. "I've started a new potion based on the one we administered yesterday, and I've put my memories from last night in that pensieve," he pointed to a table at the far end of the room, "along with notes based on my observations."

Hermione pressed a handkerchief to her mouth to block the fumes from the potion. "We need to talk. Outside."

Severus frowned. "Are you ill?"

"Kind of."

Hermione stepped outside the lab and waited for Severus to join her. He followed close behind and shut the door, still frowning.

"What's happened?"

Hermione pursed her lips nervously. "I… I'm…"

"Pregnant?" Severus finished smoothly, his face betraying no emotion.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "How did you know?"

"I've known for a week or two," he said with a wave of his hand. "Dear Merlin, woman, I thought something was seriously wrong."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione demanded shrilly.

"I assumed you didn't want anyone to know," Severus replied. "I'd have thought you would have mentioned it to make sure it was safe to be around the potions, but I suppose you researched all that the moment you found out."

Hermione could only gape. Severus smirked, realization finally dawning on him.

"You didn't know?" he chuckled. "There goes your reputation."

"I can't believe you didn't bring it up!" Hermione squeaked. "What if there _is_ an ingredient that could hurt the baby?"

"There isn't," Severus said quickly, sensing feminine danger. "If there had been, I would have insisted upon your remaining out of the lab when it was in use." He raised an eyebrow. "I am actually shocked that you didn't realize you were pregnant!" He chuckled again and opened the door to the lab, gesturing for Hermione to come along.

Hermione glared at him as she walked in, stuffing her handkerchief back into her pocket and feeling rather silly. With a sigh, she sat down in front of the pensieve to view her fiancé's transformation.

* * *

AS THE POTION CONTINUED to simmer in the dungeons, each day brought Remus and Hermione closer to the full moon, the start of school, and the beginning of parenthood. Remus spent most of his days drawing up lesson plans, and Hermione spent almost all of her free time in the library, researching birthing methods and the healthiest foods to eat while pregnant.

Ginny and Harry had found out that they were expecting only a short while ago as well, and while none of her family members was particularly thrilled about it, it wasn't frowned upon, either. With the Weasley genes it was quite difficult to _not _get pregnant, and so her family had understood when Ginny decided to move into Harry's flat in London so that they could begin their family, albeit in an untraditional manner. Ginny had decided to finish school no matter how many disapproving looks were thrown at her burgeoning belly, and after she graduated and the baby was born, she and Harry would be married.

"So," Remus said casually as he flipped through a book on vampires, "does that book say anything about prenatal relations with one's fiancé?"

Hermione laughed as Remus shot her a sly smile. She put down her tome on water births, crawled seductively across the floor of his office and settled on her knees between Remus' legs. "Not that particular book. But I'll see what I can find…"

She stretched up and met Remus halfway for a kiss that set her skin on fire. She moaned as his tongue traced her lips before thrusting into her mouth, miming something that Hermione would much rather he did with a different hard object. One that was conveniently pressed between her breasts. She pressed her chest harder into his groin, and Remus moaned into her mouth.

The werewolf swiped one arm out and sent everything on his desk flying to the floor. He swept Hermione into his arms and deposited her on the desk, then proceeded to rip off her shirt and toss it to the floor, with her pants and his clothes quickly following.

Hermione gasped as Remus licked and kissed his way down her body

"Gods," Hermione panted, collapsing back onto the desk and pulling Remus on top of her. "You're incredible."

"And you're irresistible, my little vixen," Remus replied, kissing her on the nose and then making his way to her neck. "My future wife."

Hermione smiled widely at the thought. "Mrs. Hermione Lupin… That sounds pefect."

* * *

"I'VE JUST REALIZED SOMETHING," Severus said with a marked cringe as he and Hermione prepared the next phase of the potion.

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong? Do we need to substitute belladonna for the chamomile roots?"

"No, no, I think you're right about the chamomile," he said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "I realized that I'm going to be teaching another pint-sized know-it-all in eleven years time." He cringed once more.

The witch glared at him testily. "Tosser," she said scathingly as she scraped the roots into the brew and stirred. "You adored having someone intelligent in a class where cauldrons were practically doomed to explode on a regular basis."

"True," Severus admitted. "But still, having someone constantly questioning your words, always waving a hand in your peripheral vision…" He rolled his eyes. "Who am I kidding, I did enjoy it."

"Speaking of idiotic dunderheads, shouldn't you be doing lesson plans or practicing your devastating introductory speech? I know you'll be terribly frustrated if less than three first years pee themselves."

Severus rolled his eyes once more. "You honestly believe I would wait until the last month before school started to draw up lesson plans? I had those completed in June. Plus," he added with a smirk, "I rehearse that speech every morning in the mirror, and _I _practically pee myself. I'll have no trouble petrifying the little snot-noses."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure they'll be sufficiently scarred until the end of their days at Hogwarts."

Severus chuckled and took over stirring while Hermione grated a bezoar. "Speaking of the end of Hogwarts, have you given any thought to what you might do after the apprenticeship is over?"

The witch shrugged. "I'm not sure. I really want to earn my mastery of potions, but with a child coming…"

"Don't worry about the mastery," Severus interrupted. "You will have obtained it by the end of this winter."

Hermione gawked at him. "Beg pardon?"

"You heard," Severus repeated. "You have already proved a mastery of the art. You will have absolutely no trouble with the examination during the Christmas holidays."

She practically squealed. "Really?"

"Really." He couldn't help but smile at her zeal. "I will be sure to speak with the Board of Mastery Certification to expedite the paperwork. I also think I know of a job that will interest you."

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked, still glowing from the praise she had just received.

Severus gave her a cautious smile. "I am opening a research lab in London this spring, and as I have another fifteen years on this teaching contract, I would like you to be the head of research. The manager, if you will."

This time, Hermione did squeal, abandoning all sense of composure. "Really?"

"Really," Severus repeated, sharing in her infectious grin. "You're the most competent, brilliant witch I know, much as I am loathe to admit it. It's a rather generous salary and very flexible hours for a growing family."

"Severus Snape, you are an amazing, wonderful man," Hermione exclaimed, grating the bezoar with inordinate enthusiasm. "I don't care what anyone else says – you're just… amazing!"

"Yes, yes," Severus said casually, though he was still grinning. "Just don't tell anyone – I won't have any less than three pants-wetters in my class this fall."

* * *

REMUS WAS FINALLY finished writing his lesson plans and Hermione was finally finished reading every book the library had to offer on parenthood. So, Hermione suggested that Remus have a boy's day out with Sirius while she went to talk to her mother about the little one growing in her belly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Remus asked sincerely as he held his fiancée in a tight hug. "Your mother might think me the type to 'come and go,' so to speak."

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "I think she'll take it well, but I'd rather not have you in the line of fire anyway. Go have fun with Sirius. Just not _too _much fun," she amended quickly, blushing at the memory of a night not too long ago involving Padfoot in a rather intimate way.

Remus laughed and kissed Hermione tenderly, sending a shiver of arousal up her spine. "I'll see you tonight," he promised. "I love you."

"Love you too," Hermione whispered as she ran a hand through his sandy hair. She watched as Remus left the room and then shrugged off her robe, pulling on a pair of jeans and a thin tee shirt. She frowned at the way her jeans were beginning to fit – she had no baby bump to speak of, but she had certainly been taking advantage of feeding another mouth.

Hermione found her purse and took a light sweater in case the restaurant in which she planned to meet her mother was cool, and then hiked out of the castle and down the path to the gates, where she Disapparated to Diagon Alley and stepped out into London.

The restaurant wasn't too far from Diagon Alley. As she was a few minutes early, Hermione took a cab to Roosevelt Park and then walked slowly down the path that cut through it diagonally. It was a beautiful day out; many people had brought their dogs to the park, and Hermione took the time to pour out affection on one of them, a small Sheltie.

Once she had passed enough time, Hermione walked the block down to Richoux and waited outside for her mother, who arrived only a minute after her in a cab.

"Mum!" she greeted, pulling her mother into a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" her mother exclaimed. "I was afraid once you moved in with Remus, we'd never see you again!"

"I could never abandon you like that," Hermione chastised lovingly as she ushered her mother into the restaurant, where they took a seat in a booth by the window.

"So, what's new?" Lydia asked once they had ordered a light lunch. "How is your apprenticeship going?"

"Wonderful, actually," Hermione said cheerfully as the waitress brought her an orange juice and her mother a coffee. "We've been working on a cure for lycanthropy, and we're incredibly close to successfully testing it."

"Lycanthropy? Werewolves?"

"Yes, Mum. We've been over this before. You've known Remus was a werewolf since my third year."

"I know, but still…" Lydia frowned a bit. "It doesn't make me any less worried."

"Well, I do have some happy news," Hermione said, changing the subject. "At least, I think you'll be happy." She drew in a deep breath. "I'm going to have a baby."

Lydia sat very still for a moment, seemingly not breathing as she stared at her daughter.

"Mum?"

Suddenly, a huge smile broke out on Lydia's face, and she squealed in delight. "I'm going to have a grandbaby?"

Hermione released the breath she had unconsciously been holding. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? I'm delighted!" Lydia hugged her daughter and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Of course, I think you could have waited a couple years after the marriage, but still! Me, a grandmother!"

The waitress came back and set their lunch in front of them. Hermione smiled as she piled a fried egg and beans onto her toast.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you took this so well," Hermione admitted. "I was afraid you'd yell or just go comatose."

Lydia laughed. "I've wanted to be a grandmother since the day you started showing an interest in boys." She shook her head, filled with nostalgia. "No, it's not me you should have worried about. It's your father."

Hermione frowned. "But he took the news of the engagement so well…"

"Boyfriends and babies are two very different things," Lydia said sagely. "Don't worry, I'll break the news to him. He'll be fine after a whiskey or two."

* * *

REMUS THREW BACK another shot as Sirius whooped next to him. Behind them, a family of three looked at them disapprovingly and moved to a table further away from the bar.

"Who says you can't drink before five on a weekday?" Remus laughed, pouring another shot of tequila as Sirius took his.

"Actually, it's six o'clock on a Saturday," a voice drawled behind them. The two men turned around and saw Severus smirking at them, arms crossed. "Care for some company?"

"If you must," Sirius snarked, sucking the juice out of a lime slice.

Remus narrowed his eyes at his best friend and then gave Severus a sloppy grin. "Have a seat!"

Severus sat on the stool next to them and Madam Rosmerta slid him a shot glass. Remus poured him a shot of tequila from the bottle he and Sirius had been sharing, a few droplets missing their target and instead dribbling down the Potions Master's hand. He shook them off delicately and downed his shot.

"Something on your mind?" Sirius slurred, taking the bottle out of Remus' hands and pouring the alcohol straight down his throat.

Severus sneered at him. "I'll need more than one shot to tell _you_ about it."

"I'm too drunk to remember it in the morning," the wizard insisted. "I'll tell you my woes if you tell me yours."

The dark-haired man sighed and took his first shot. "To be perfectly honest, I fancy myself in love with a beautiful girl whom I have not seen since the end of the school year."

"Oooh, a student?" Sirius gawked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Indeed."

"You must really miss her," Remus said sympathetically, patting Severus' arm. "Merlin, I know how it feels to be in love with someone whom it's not socially acceptable to love."

"It's awful," Severus admitted. "Not just the student bit, but the whole _love _thing. I've never felt so… so clingy, so needy, so desperate!" He huffed in frustration and took another shot. "I have always been an independent man more than capable of pleasing myself."

"I'll bet you are," Sirius snickered.

Severus gave him a dangerous glare. "All right, mongrel, I spilled. Your turn."

Sirius sighed melodramatically. "My best friend is marrying the girl I've been in love with for years," he said wistfully. "And they're absolutely perfect for each other."

Remus turned to the man on his right. "You love her?"

Sirius nodded, trying to prop his head up on his hand and missing, his face smacking the counter. Severus looked concerned for a moment, but dissolved into laughter when Sirius began cursing loudly.

"I'm tho thorry," Remus slurred. "I had no idea…"

"Bah!" Sirius interrupted, rubbing his cheek. "I'm be_yond_ happy for you. You were made for each other. I'll find my Prince Charming."

Severus choked on his ill-concealed snort.

"Prin_cess_ Charming, Sirius," Remus corrected.

Sirius only shrugged. "Whichever."

Remus was still thinking about his best friend's admission even as said wizard was singing drinking songs with his school-era nemesis. He knew Sirius felt strongly about Hermione, but not that he was still in love with her. And why hadn't he brought it up?

He knew he was lucky to be marrying Hermione, and now he was even more grateful that she had chosen him. No – that they had chosen _each other_. What would life be like if Hermione had decided to return Sirius' affections? Her life would certainly be easier – she wouldn't have to worry about having a werewolf for a husband, or bearing werewolf children, or living off a teacher's wages…

Maybe it was the intoxication influencing his thoughts, but perhaps Hermione would have been much better off with Sirius. He was just about to speak his mind when a cool gust of night air pushed through the open door.

"_Remus fucking Lupin!_"

All three men froze at the sound of the familiar voice tinged with an unfamiliar fury. They turned in tandem and stared at Hermione, who had just walked into the bar looking as though she could slit them from nose to navel with her left pinky nail.

"Do you have _any _idea how worried I've been? Or what time it is?"

Remus made a valiant attempt to swallow his tongue, while Severus became very interested in the scuffed-up oak floorboards and Sirius looked away, humming something that sounded suspiciously like show tunes.

The werewolf eventually disentangled his tongue from his vocal cords. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, we completely lost track of time."

Hermione bit her lip, attempting for her unborn child's sake to stay as calm as possible. "I have been waiting for three _hours_ for you to come back to the castle. I thought you'd been hit by a train or gotten mugged or…" She made a sound of unbridled fury, and the three wizards winced.

Remus stood and walked closer to his fiancée. "Love, I can't tell you how sorry I am."

The witch ignored him. "And instead, I find you in a bar, spangled off your tits."

Sirius snorted, and Hermione glared at him. He immediately grew somber.

Hermione turned back to Remus with such a look of utter sadness and disappointment that the wizard wished he could drop dead on the spot.

"I'm glad you're alive," she said in a flat tone. "I hate to sound like a killjoy, but honestly, I thought you were above getting pissed in a bar with your buddies. This wasn't what I had in mind when I told you to have a boy's night out." She shook her head and turned for the door.

"Hermione, wait." Remus grabbed her arm gently and spun her back to face him. "We went a bit overboard, I know. _Really_ overboard," he corrected himself. "I realize it's a bit juvenile, but I've just been so stressed lately and I thought a drink or two would mellow me out."

Hermione's expression didn't change. "Well, isn't that a great rationalization."

Remus sighed. "I know. It's stupid. But sometimes… I really do just need to be a child."

"Perhaps next time the child could leave the mother of _his_ child a note," Hermione said coolly.

Remus nodded emphatically, flinching at the accusation. "I swear it."

The witch's shoulders went slack, and she shrugged out of Remus' grip. "I really am glad you're alive, even if you are sloshed. I'll see you later."

"I'll come with you," Remus suggested, moving for the door.

Hermione put a firm hand on his chest. "No. I'll be just fine." She opened the door and paused on the threshold. "I guess I'll see you when you're sober." With that, she left the pub and disappeared into the darkening streets of Hogsmeade.

Remus stood quite stunned for a moment, and then turned to his drinking buddies. "Have I just been thrown out?"

Severus shrugged, his eyes a bit wider than normal at his apprentice's wrath. "So it would seem."

Remus threw a glare at all of the patrons who had turned to stare at the exchange before plopping back down on his stool. "Check, please."

* * *

WHEN HERMIONE SHOWED up at his lab the next day, Severus took a very cautious approach.

"Good morning," he said hesitantly.

Hermione flashed him a smile. "Good morning." She walked to the cauldron and peered into it. "Looks good."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You seem – er, much calmer than you did last night."

Hermione shrugged.

Severus pressed his luck. "You're not angry with me?"

"You're not my fiancé." She shrugged again. "I'm not affected by your penchant for pub-crawling. Though if anything had happened to the potion, I don't know how you would have managed to contain the situation."

The wizard grimaced. "It really was rather irresponsible, wasn't it? Though I must point out that I do not, as you put it, 'pub-crawl.' It's a rather infrequent indulgence."

"You really don't have to justify yourself to me," Hermione said, becoming exasperated. "Can we just work?"

"Certainly." Severus wasn't sure why, but he felt a need to stick up for his fellow man. "May I just say one thing?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "Go for it."

"He's only human. And he's only male," Severus began. "He's engaged to a beautiful, brilliant, and formidable witch who is carrying his child. He's not sure if that child will be a werewolf, and he's not sure how much longer _he _will be a werewolf. Not to mention the psychological scars that remain from battling Voldemort and watching his best friend deteriorate into insanity, only to have said best friend be revived by his love for his fiancé." Severus took a deep breath. "He's a bit stressed."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"That's not to say you don't have issues of your own," Severus continued serenely, stirring the potion clockwise three times. "But perhaps you _both _could be a bit more understanding of each other's problems. And work them out together rather than with a bottle of tequila."

"You should be a psychologist," Hermione said with an incredulous look. "Thanks for the words of wisdom."

Severus nodded. "Anytime. Now get to work."

* * *

THE LAST FULL MOON of the summer was soon upon them. Remus gulped down his second dosage of the potion that Hermione and Severus had hopefully perfected and gave his fiancée a hopeful smile.

"Time to play the waiting game, I guess."

Hermione had finally been permitted to observe that night based on the results of the last potion, and so, as night began to fall, she and Severus walked to the Whomping Willow with Remus.

"Good luck," she whispered, giving Remus a kiss with all the love she could possibly pour into it and placing a hand on the bump of her growing stomach. He returned it just as passionately until Severus cleared his throat, and the two jumped apart like a couple of fifth-years caught in the corridor after hours.

Remus immobilized the tree with a thick branch and crawled down through the leaves and into the base of the trunk. Severus and Hermione dropped to the grass out of range of the tree's dangerous branches.

"I really hope this works," Hermione murmured.

"As do I," Severus agreed. "And not just because of the money. Though it certainly is a nice perk."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Thank you so much for everything you've done."

Severus narrowed his eyes in anticipation of the inevitable flood of affection. "I am simply doing my part to make the world a safer place."

"But you could have picked any cause!" Hermione insisted. "And any guinea pig, at that. Honestly, thank you." She clutched him in an embrace before he could protest.

"I believe I shall blame your inundation of fondness on your pregnancy hormones," he muttered as he returned the hug.

Hermione smacked him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes. "You can't blame everything on hormones."

The sky suddenly became dark as the sunk finally sank past the horizon, and the moon began to shine brightly. Hermione sucked in a deep breath and grabbed Severus' hand. Despite every instinct to the contrary, the surly wizard allowed himself to be manhandled as he, too, subconsciously held his breath.

"All right. Let's go." Rising to his feet, he led Hermione down the tunnel under the Whomping Willow.

"Why didn't we go in when he did?" Hermione asked, remembering Severus' pensieve of the last transformation.

Severus ducked as they passed under a low wooden beam. "Despite the fact that his last transformation was harmless, we didn't want to take any chances with your safety. Or that of your child," he added, giving her a look that dared her to argue. For once, she remained silent and quietly agreed. Children certainly changed one's perspective on safety.

"Here we are." Severus pushed open the door and stepped quietly out into the house, holding Hermione at arm's length behind him. "Lupin?"

There was no reply. Severus frowned and began to ascend the rickety wooden stairs, Hermione close behind him.

The shack was eerily silent. They reached the landing and scanned the hallway of the first floor.

"Remus?" Hermione called out softly. They heard an unclear reply from the room at the end of the hall.

Exchanging a hopeful, yet worried look, Severus and Hermione crept down the hall, wands at the ready. Severus' grip on Hermione's hand was so tight that she swore he had popped three of her knuckles.

They reached the room from which they had heard the voice and stopped dead in the doorway. Remus was lounging lazily on the dusty bed, a huge grin on his completely human face.

"Severus, I'm making you my child's godfather."

Hermione shrieked and wrenched herself from Severus' grip, throwing herself onto the bed and into Remus' waiting arms. He held her close and laughed happily, a few tears trailing down his cheek.

Severus couldn't help but smile at the happy, crying couple. "I hate to spoil the mood, but we do need to continue observation for a good while. Perhaps the potion completely cures it, or perhaps it must be taken each month. We should do some blood testing."

Remus stuck out one arm, holding his witch with the other. "Go for it."

Severus came forward and took a syringe and elastic band from his robes. He tied the elastic above Remus' elbow, and then took several empty vials from his robes.

"Is that syringe silver?" Remus asked nervously.

"Gold," Severus replied, gliding it through Remus' skin and into one of the prominent veins in the crook of his elbow. He attached a vial to the syringe, removed the elastic, and let the tube fill three-quarters of the way before switching it out with another. "I think it would be best not to push our luck with silver right now. We'll save that for another day."

Hermione smiled up at Remus through her tears. "You have absolutely no idea how happy I am," she whispered.

Remus kissed her nose. "I think I have an idea," he said, beaming. "And _you _have no idea how proud I am of you. And how grateful I am." He became quite serious. "I owe you my life, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "Just your love."

Severus switched the vials out once more, and Remus flinched at the pressure. He shook it off and stared into Hermione's eyes. "Let's get married. Right now."

"Now?" Hermione repeated, shocked.

"Well, obviously not _right_ now," Remus amended. "But once Severus is done collecting blood." He turned to Severus, who was trying with all his might to hold back a smile. "Would you come to the Ministry and serve as our witness?"

For once, Severus had nothing sarcastic to say. "It would be my honor."

Remus turned back to Hermione, who looked incredulous. "You don't need the stress of planning a wedding while you're pregnant. And we won't have time once the little one comes along." He took her delicate hands into his larger one. "Marry me. Right now. I can't wait a moment longer."

Hermione bit her lip, looking as though she might start sobbing. "Okay," she whispered. "Okay!"

* * *

"DO YOU, REMUS LUPIN, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to honor, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Remus Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to honor, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!"

"To symbolize your commitment to one another, we perform the exchanging of the rings. Remus?"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Hermione?"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Then by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, in the presence of God and your witness, I pronounce you husband and wife." The Ministry official on the graveyard shift smiled tranquilly at them. "You may kiss your bride."

Hermione squealed as Remus dipped her back and kissed her thoroughly. From a chair in the front row, she could actually hear Severus' eyes rolling in their sockets.

They signed a document to make it official, and Hermione threw her arms around Remus. He swung her around before gently placing her back on the ground and kissing her, his soft, warm lips moving gently against her own.

"Congratulations," Severus told Remus, shaking his hand heartily. "And all my best to you, Mrs. Lupin." He gave her a brief hug, and then stepped back to pull something out of his pocket. He handed it to Remus.

"Consider this my wedding gift to the best-suited couple I have ever had the pleasure of encountering."

Remus opened the folded-up paper and gasped. "Severus, I can't…"

"Yes, you can," Severus said firmly. "You've made me a very rich man. This is the least I can do for you."

Hermione peeked over Remus' shoulder, her eyes widening. "You're sending us to Cabo?"

Severus nodded. "You deserve a proper honeymoon."

"But what about the testing? The observation? We can't abandon the experiment!"

"Don't worry about the testing; I have more than enough blood to test." He smirked. "Plus, I'm sure you'll do more than enough observation of every inch of your new husband."

Hermione blushed, and Remus hugged the awkward-looking professor. "Thank you, friend."

"Again, it's my honor." Severus nodded at them. "Be gone, before I take back those tickets and find my own witch to take to Cabo."

The newlyweds thanked him again and then did as they were told.

As they walked back up to the castle from where they had Apparated, Hermione examined the ring on her hand. She had given Remus a simple gold band with seven small square-cut diamonds set into it, as he had insisted on something not too flashy.

She, on the other hand, had been presented with a delicate white-gold band with twenty-one diamonds in three rows, the smaller diamonds becoming larger and larger toward the center of the setting.

They reached the castle and walked toward their quarters. Just before they reached the door, Remus swept Hermione off her feet, carried her into the room, and set her gently on the couch, where he kissed her once more.

Hermione sighed into his lips, moving slowly against him as their tongues began an intimate dance. She tangled her hands in his hair and moaned as one of his hands skimmed over her curves.

Remus reluctantly broke the kiss and stroked his wife's cheek. "Mrs. Lupin."

"Forever and always," was Hermione's reply.

Remus sucked in a deep breath, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "That sounds so good," he murmured. "Come on, let's get packed. We wouldn't want to miss our own honeymoon!"

* * *

The honeymoon didn't last long enough in either of the newlyweds' opinions. Severus had given them a ten-day stay at a private wizarding resort in the beautiful town of Cabo San Lucas, and they had spent most of their days learning each other's bodies as man and wife. All too soon, it was time to leave the sparkling water, juicy fruit, and satin sheets behind and return to Hogwarts.

The Lupins had received a warm, yet shocked reception from the rest of the staff upon their return, in spite of their initial frostiness at the idea of Hermione and Remus' engagement. Regardless of their protests, the couple received numerous wedding gifts that were far too luxurious to be acceptable. And, when Hermione's belly betrayed her secret, the women on the staff threw her an over-the-top baby shower, complete with storks and fairies.

School began again, and while Remus was busy teaching another batch of students with Sirius as his assistant, Hermione was getting Severus' research business up and running. She spent the daytime hours managing the construction, hiring, and eventually operation of the lab, which had been named "The Snape-Granger Laboratory for Potions Research," despite her insistence that the naming should be after the more brilliant of the pair. Hermione aced her Potions Mastery exam and became Hermione Lupin, Potions Mistress. At night and on the weekends, Remus tended to every one of his pregnant wife's needs, from foot rubs to midnight ice cream trips to the construction of pickle and crisp sandwiches. Hermione's excitement grew approximately in proportion to the growth of her girth, and Remus was beside himself with joy at his impending fatherhood. He had even begun scouting out possible houses for the growing family.

Speaking of growing families, Ginny gave birth to a healthy baby boy, whom Harry and Ginny aptly named James Sirius Potter. He was seven pounds, six ounces and had jet-black hair and brown eyes. Hermione visited Ginny as often as she can so that the younger girl would keep from falling behind in her studies, and little James delighted in resting on Hermione's enlarged abdomen and swatting at the brown curls that dangled temptingly above him. Ginny's tireless efforts eventually paid off; she was able to pass her NEWTs with flying colors while beginning to raise a family and planning a wedding.

True to his word, Severus kept Hermione's hours quite flexible, especially as her due date approached, and made sure to keep her away from any potions that could impact the child. Madam Pomfrey regularly examined the witch, assuring her that the baby seemed to be in perfect health. Hermione's parents, though shocked that she had been married without their presence, were absolutely thrilled, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny all gave her their heartfelt congratulations.

The cure for lycanthropy turned out to be a raging success. Further testing revealed that with each full-moon dosage, the traces of infected blood decreased exponentially. Remus abstained from the potion before the first full moon after the successful test, and though he did not transform, he could feel the wolf still lurking inside him. It was concluded after several more full moons that the dosage should be continued until no more infected blood remained in the bloodstream.

The potion was carefully marketed and patented, and the residuals from the first month of sales alone were enough to support a luxurious lifestyle for several years. The Ministry of Magic awarded Severus, Hermione, and Remus with the Order of Merlin, First Class, for their contributions to the betterment of wizarding society, and slowly began to knock down its prejudices against werewolves.

Seven months from the first successful testing, Remus was cured. And in seven months, Hermione was ready to give birth to their child.

* * *

A/N: Ah, yet another cliffhanger!

As you can tell, this story is nearly finished. The next chapter will be an epilogue, and then this saga many years in the making will be complete. However, I have begun writing the sequel, and I beg all of you to watch for it and read it when I publish it. I'll be sure to update this story to inform those of you with this story on Story Alert that it's up.

This really has been so much fun to write, and it wouldn't have been nearly as fun without all of your support and reviews. I suppose I should save all this sentimentalism for the last chapter, but I can't help it! I love you guys so much for reading this little brainstorm of mine, even when it's been a horrible mess and more often than not very slow to update.

Writing is such an incredible outlet for me; it's really the only thing that I absolutely love, for better of for worse. Having all of you for my audience moves me in a way that nothing else can. I am so touched that you have stuck with me through all these years.

I'm absolutely not going to stop writing when this story is over; I have infinite plot bunnies hopping around in my brain! I hope you all will enjoy those just as much as this one. For those of you who are of age, I have an Adult FanFiction profile with several stories posted, so please visit that for my unfettered stories. Also check out my LiveJournal; I may start posting little ficlets up there. And do feel free to comment on the LJ, as I check it rather frequently.

Love you much, and please review! I'm really going to miss this story… It's going to be very hard to let it go. *breathes in, breathes out, repeats* The epilogue will be up very, very soon. I refuse to make you guys wait for the last chapter. :-)

All my love,

Ange de Socrates//Katie

P.S. Last chapter's title came from "Cigarette Lighter Love Song." If you guessed that one, you'll have no trouble with this chapter's title, as it came from the same artist. 200 points and homemade chocolate chunk cookies to whomever can guess it!

P.P.S. Very nice catch, **diamond-helen** – I meant to explain Ginny's pregnancy in the last chapter and it absolutely just slipped my mind. Well spotted! Hope I did an adequate job of explaining it in this one, though it was probably very confusing last chapter…

P.P.P.S. A special thanks to **brainDamage089** for having such incredible enthusiasm for my story! I feel quite loved, and thank you. :-)


	18. Epilogue

_**A Year to Remember**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: **Over the course of the years that I've been writing this "epic" fanfic, I have never claimed to own the characters or make any money from this story, and I don't claim to do so now. Canon characters and prior plots belong to J.K. Rowling, and the original and sometimes deranged characters/plots belong to me.

_Chapter Eighteen – Epilogue_

* * *

"Remus?" Hermione called from the sitting room, her voice anxious.

Remus dashed in from the bedroom, sliding across the wooden floor in his socks and into the writing desk. "What's wrong?"

Hermione glanced from where her hands were folded across her enlarged belly to a small trickle of liquid running down her leg.

"It's time." She spoke with such calm and clarity that the werewolf spared a very brief moment to reflect on what an amazing woman had chosen to spend her life with him.

And then he panicked.

"Oh God, I'll call Madam Pomfrey and have her come straight away; you hop into bed and… Well, not 'hop,' obviously, but…"

"Remus!" Hermione said sharply, wincing as a contraction washed through her body. "Calm down. We're going to walk down to the hospital wing, and then Madam Pomfrey will have everything she needs at hand. We still have plenty of time before the baby comes."

Remus breathed in and out, rushing over to assist Hermione as she got unsteadily to her feet. With Remus panting heavily from nerves and Hermione half-doubled over from the pain of the rapidly increasing frequency of contractions, the couple finally made their way out the door and down the hall to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Remus called, helping Hermione onto a bed in the corner.

The mediwitch bustled out from her office. "What's the matter?"

"Hermione's having a baby," he said in clipped tones as Hermione squeezed his hand viciously.

"Oh goodness!" Madam Pomfrey quickly drew a privacy screen around the bed and got to work. She handed Remus a blue hospital gown. "Help her into that, and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Remus asked, fear making his voice crack.

"I have to call the headmaster and Professor Snape!" she called as she dashed around the screen.

Remus turned to his fiancée. "Do you think you can make it into this?" He held up the gown.

Hermione nodded, pushing off the bed and thanking Merlin that she was only wearing a flannel nightshirt and underwear under her robe.

By the time she had changed and lumbered back onto the bed, Poppy was back with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, and Sirius. Albus looked at her with a grandfatherly smile, while Minerva stood wringing her hands nervously.

"Is this a circus or childbirth?" Hermione spat venomously, her eyes squeezed tight against another contraction. Remus heard a bone pop in his hand and winced as Severus smirked.

"Minerva and Severus were already with Albus, and they picked up Sirius in the hallway," Poppy explained in a rush as she summoned various items from around the room. A bundle of wet cloths hit Sirius in the back of the head as they whizzed by.

"Bleeding hell!" he cursed, rubbing his head. "There's more bloodshed in here than in the final battle!"

Severus rolled his eyes as he pulled various potions out of his robes. "If you think you can't handle it, do us all a favor and be gone."

Just as Sirius opened his mouth to reply, Hermione let out an ear-piercing shriek, her muscles going rigid. Remus turned a bit green as there was an even more audible crunch from his hand.

"All of you had better shut the fuck up! _I will not have my baby born into a hostile environment_!" she screamed as the contraction began to loosen its hold.

No one commented on the irony of the statement, but Severus and Sirius silently agreed to a truce for the time being.

"All right, anyone who isn't essential to the process needs to be out in the hallway," Poppy commanded. "By the way her contractions are coming, we'll have a baby very shortly." Albus and Minerva shuffled away obediently, engaged in a conversation about magical birthing techniques, but Sirius stayed firmly rooted to the floor.

Poppy shot him a scathing look as she dabbed at Hermione's forehead, but he shook his head vehemently.

"I go where they go," he said simply, folding his arms.

"Fine," she relented. "But you'd better stay out of the way."

Severus tipped a vial of green potion into Hermione's mouth and then a blue one. "Nausea and pain," he explained in a low tone. He handed an additional blue potion to Remus, who gave him a grateful albeit pained smile before shooting it like tequila.

Hermione's shoulder relaxed and she breathed in deeply. "Thanks," she said breathlessly.

Poppy flicked her wand at the bed, which sprouted stirrups as the upper half slowly tilted up to put Hermione in a reclined sitting position.

"Into the stirrups, dear," she commanded. Hermione glanced at Sirius with an authoritative look, and though he gave her a grin that clearly said it was nothing he hadn't seen before, he moved to stand at the wall near her head.

"Severus, if you'll monitor the vitals…"

"On it," the man said quickly, giving Hermione a yellow potion. "That one is so that I can monitor the child's vital signs as well," he told her, casting a couple of spells. Two sparkling red lines appeared in the air to his left, with two shimmering yellow lines beneath the red. "Heart rate, oxygen," Severus said, pointing to first the top and then the bottom line.

"You don't need to explain everything, Snape," Sirius bit out, looking worriedly at Hermione's strained face.

"It's all right Sirius," Hermione groaned. "I'd like to know."

Remus glanced at Poppy, who had summoned a tray and placed the wet washcloths on it along with what looked like a turkey baster and a cigar cutter. "Is it time?"

"A few more minutes," she said, checking Hermione's dilation. "She's coming along rather quickly."

"Is that bad?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"No, no," Poppy said soothingly. "Just unusual. It'll be easier for you, I should say."

In seven minutes, the contractions were coming almost uninterrupted. Though the pain was significantly less than before, Hermione was still sweating from the continuous waves. "Let me push," she begged, gripping the edge of the bed with one hand and Remus' black and blue hand with the other.

"All right," Poppy said, settling herself between Hermione's legs. "Let's have a push."

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip, squeezing with all her might. The heart rate lines on both mother and baby's charts spiked for a moment as the witch strained.

"Okay, breathe," Poppy instructed, taking a cloth off the tray. "And another."

Hermione pushed again, squeaking and trembling at the effort.

"I can see the head!" Poppy said happily. "Another push, another push!"

Sirius made a choking noise and slumped against the wall, looking as though he might faint. Severus snorted, but remained silent.

In four more pushes, Hermione had given birth to a screaming baby boy. She slumped back on the bed, smiling exhaustedly at Remus.

Poppy cleaned off the baby with the warm, damp cloths, cleared his airways, and clipped his umbilical cord before bundling him up in fluffy, warm blankets and placing him on his mother's stomach.

Sirius and Severus crowded around to sneak a peek at the baby over Remus and Hermione's shoulders.

"He's so beautiful," Hermione whispered, tears of exertion and joy streaming down her cheeks.

Remus brushed off a few tears as well. "He's perfect." He stroked the baby's tiny, soft head.

"He's red as a beet," Sirius commented. Severus rolled his eyes.

"What should we call him?" Hermione asked Remus. Poppy came over and borrowed the baby for just a moment to weigh and measure him, and then returned him to his parents.

"Six pounds, seven ounces and twenty-one inches long," she announced. She bustled out of the room to tell Albus and Minerva.

Hermione looked down at her baby. He had soft wisps of brown hair all over the top of his head, and his eyes, which were squinting up at this terrifying new world, were greenish-brown.

"He looks like a David," Remus said, looking fondly at his son.

"David Christian?" Hermione suggested, knowing her father would be tickled at being a namesake.

Remus nodded his head in agreement. "David Christian Lupin."

Hermione stroked David's head as his crying and squirming decreased, and he soon fell into a deep sleep. "Well, my dear," Hermione whispered, kissing her fiancé tenderly, "this has certainly been a year to remember."

* * *

A/N: Why yes, yes I did have to end this on an incredibly corny note. Couldn't help it!

So this journey has come to an end; I can't believe it! I've had so much fun writing this story, and even more fun listening to your thoughts on it. With each email I've opened telling me that I have another review, or someone has added my story as a favorite, or added me as a favorite author, my smile gets bigger and bigger. I love you all with all of my heart, and I thank you so, so much for being with me each step of the way. I especially thank those of you who have stuck with me through two pen names, three versions of the story, and years and years of patient waiting for new chapters.

This journey doesn't have to be over, actually; if you'd like, you can continue to read the story of the adventures of Remus and Hermione in their new life, of which I will soon be posting the first chapter. I sincerely hope that you'll check it out, because it should be a rather interesting read (I hope!). It's a bit darker, but I'm sure you all know by now that I'm a sucker for a happy ending. When I post it, I'll post it as both a new story and as an additional chapter on this story so that those of you who have this on Story Alert can find it easily. I'll also be answering reviews and posting individual thank yous in the next chapter of this story.

I love you all so, so much – I simply can't say it enough! Nor can I use enough exclamation points to thoroughly convey the message!!!!!!! There, that ought to do it. But seriously, I do thank you all for reading and reviewing and making me a very, very happy fan fiction author. This story has been such a huge success thanks entirely to all of you, and your support has carried me through a couple of very rough years. These stories have given me an outlet, a way to forget about my own troubles and lose myself in a world that we all hold so dear (thank you J.K. Rowling!).

I would keep rambling on about how much I love you guys, but then this chapter simply would never end, so I'll bring it to a close. Again, thank you, and if you'd like, go check out my other stories on this site as well as on my AFF site (the link to that is on my profile on this site).

Love you and thank you!

Yours humbly,

Ange de Socrates  
a.k.a. Katie


End file.
